


Prize

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: A Tangled Web [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 2350s, Adult Children, Blended family, Death, Death from Injury, Depression, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family you Choose, Fertiity treatment, Fertility Issues, France - Freeform, Holiday, La Barre, Mostly Fluff, Parental Death, Postpartum Depression, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Raising a family, Romance, Starfleet, Stargazer era, Starting A Family, Step-Family, Suicidal Tendencies, Vacation, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: A continuation of Consolation.  Jean-Luc, Beverly, and their new family spend some time in La Barre while the Stargazer undergoes repairs. Tags to be added as chapters go on and plot points are added.  Fluffy, but with some drama thrown in. Lots of family dynamics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The bit about Jean-Luc’s father came out of the Autobiography of Jean-Luc Picard.

The Picard family materialised in front of a large half-timbered house in the South of France.  Annisyn gaped at the house. “You grew up here?” 

“Yes.”

“Wow.”  Wesley tugged on Jean-Luc’s hand. “Papa, can I go see the horses?”  Beverly sighed. 

“Wes, let’s meet your aunt and uncle first.”

“Ok, Mommy.”

Jean-Luc gazed at his childhood home with trepidation. He and his brother hadn’t spoken in three years, not since their father had passed away.  Robert had shoved a box into Jean-Luc’s hand as he was leaving, telling him it was all their father had left for him other than his shares in the vineyard.   Marie, Robert’s wife, continued to send letters to Jean-Luc to keep him appraised on the vineyard and life in La Barre, and he had sent back short letters to her, too.  Most recently he had told her about his marriage to Beverly and his adoption of Annisyn, but hadn’t gone into any detail. He wondered what Robert was going to say once the whole story came out.

The door to the house opened and a lithe red-headed woman came out the door. “Jean-Luc! _Je suis tellement content que tu sois là_!” She held out her hands for Jean-Luc and kissed both his cheeks.  Wesley made a face. “Yuck. More kissing?”  Marie bent down to Wesley’s level and gave the boy cheek kisses. “You must be Wesley.  I’m your Tante Marie.” 

“Tawnte? I thought you were my Aunt?”  Marie and Jean-Luc chuckled. “Wes, Tante is the French word for Aunt.  You may call Marie Aunt or Tante, it’s up to you.”  Wesley scrunched up his face in throught. “Tawnte Marie!” 

Marie then held out her hands to Beverly. “You must be Beverly.  I’m so glad to meet you.” 

“Thank you for letting us come to your house.  Jean-Luc has been telling me about La Barre for years. I’m glad I’m finally here.”  Jean-Luc reached for Annisyn’s hand and tugged her forward. “Marie, this is my daughter, Annisyn and my granddaughter Katrynska.” 

“Katie!”  Wesley cried out.  Jean-Luc patted Wesley’s head. “The family calls her Katie, and Annisyn goes by Ann.”

“Hello, Ann. May I hold Katie?”  Annisyn passed the baby to Marie and she cuddled her close while looking over at Beverly. “Holding a baby makes you want one, doesn’t it?”  Beverly could only grin. 

“Marie, where’s Robert?” 

“Out in the vines, but I told him to be here when you arrived,” Marie scanned the horizon. “There he is.” 

A tall, burly man approached with the same receding hairline Jean-Luc had. As the introductions were made to Robert, he paused when Marie introduced him to Annisyn and gruffly said to his brother,  “A daughter, eh, Jean-Luc?  Are you sure she’s the only one? You _were_ a bit wild back in those days...”   Jean-Luc contained his rage and clutched Beverly’s hand. He knew his brother would have something to say about the situation, but he foolishly had hoped for compassion.  Maybe it wasn’t too late.  Jean-Luc quietly responded to his brother.  “Robert, I think we need to tell you the full story...” 

“Let me clean up a bit and we can all talk over a bottle of wine.  You do still drink, don’t you?”  Jean-Luc nodded and allowed Marie to usher everyone into the house.  Marie paused at the bottom of the steps.  “Right then, young man.  You’re going to stay in your Papa’s old room.” 

“Really?  Papa are your toys still in there?” 

“Wesley, I was a little boy a long time ago.” 

“Oh.”  Marie patted Jean-Luc’s shoulder. “Your chest is still at the foot of your bed. We haven’t touched it.”

“In that case, Wes, there might be a few toys and books up there for you.”

“Annisyn, I’ve given you and Katie the guest room.  And Jean-Luc...I thought you and Beverly might like a bit of privacy, so I’ve given you Aunt Adele’s apartment.”

“Aunt Adele’s apartment?”  Beverly raised her eyebrows.

“When my grandparents died, Father insisted that Aunt Adele live with us, but she said she only would if he made her her own apartment upstairs, so he converted the attic for her.  We’re in luck, it has the only replicator in the house too.” 

“Um, you don’t have a replicator?  I didn’t pack enough nappies for Katie...I planned on replicating what we needed...”  Marie saw the panic on Annisyn’s face .“Don’t worry, my dear.  We can get a supply from the village and the worst case scenario, I will show you how to use cloth diapers.”  Annisyn’s eyes went wide. “Cloth?” 

“You’re in the country now.  We still do things the old way around here.”  Jean-Luc leaned down to Annisyn’s ear and whispered “by old, she means 600 years ago. Robert and my father....well, they’re not a fan of modernisation.”  Annisyn giggled, but her eyes went wide.  She had never even been camping, let alone had to live without 24th century amenities. 

“I heard that, Jean-Luc.”  Marie admonished him with a glare. “We have some modern amenities.  I managed to get a sonic shower. Besides, I enjoy cooking.” 

“Marie,  Is it alright if Walker, his girlfriend, and her mother come next week?”

“Jean-Luc, this is your home too. You don’t have to ask permission.  Of course it’s fine.  We have plenty of room.” 

“Ah, Walker Keel.  And...your other friend? Jack, was it? Will he be coming too?” Jean-Luc,  Beverly, and Annisyn all exchanged uneasy glances.  “Robert, let me get Wesley settled in my old room and we’ll open that bottle of wine...this could take some time...” 

###

Robert eyed his brother over the rim of his glass.  Two empty bottles littered the small table in the lounge and they were halfway down the third.  Beverly and Jean-Luc were nestled together in an oversized chair, while Robert and Marie were on the settee.  Annisyn had found herself a small chair in a corner, not wanting to be in the way.  She still wasn’t entirely sure how she fit in with the family, and didn’t want to get in the way.

“Let me get this straight, if I can.  Beverly was married to Jack and Wesley is his son biologically, but when you married Beverly, you adopted Wes.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “And little Anna here was involved with Jack, and was the reason for Beverly’s divorce...but you adopted her as your own because she had no family?” Robert indicated Annisyn, who smiled slightly at being referred to as ‘little Anna’ by her new Uncle.  She was slowly nursing a single glass, as Beverly had told her a single glass wouldn’t hurt Katie.

“Annisyn wanted Beverly and I to adopt Katie and I realised what Annisyn really wanted was to be part of a family.”

“So Katie and Wesley are...siblings?”

“Half siblings.”

“And you adopted Annisyn, so that makes her Wesley’s sister too?” 

“Err...yes.  And Katie is my granddaughter.”  Robert rubbed his head. He could feel a headache coming on. What had his brother gotten himself into? 

“But Walker’s girlfriend...is also Jack’s daughter?”  Beverly picked up the narrative.  “I didn’t know Jack had been married previously or that he had a child. Abby didn’t even know who her father was until recently, and she and Walker were already involved by that point. Suzanne, Abby’s mother, was a childhood friend of Walker’s, but he hadn’t known about her marriage to Jack or the baby, either.” 

“And all of this came out because Jack had an accident?” Beverly blushed.  “I had divorce papers ready.  I was going to divorce Jack anyway.  He and I had been drifting apart.  I wanted more children, he didn’t...of course at the time I didn’t know about Annisyn.  Knowing about Annisyn is really what sealed the deal for me.  And Jean-Luc...well, Robert, I’ve been in love with your brother for a very long time.”

“Hm. And now, you seem to have accumulated some children.”  Beverly laughed at her brother-in-law. “Yes, though both my step-daughters are only a few years younger than me!”  Robert shook his head at his brother.

“Well, Jean-Luc, this definitely is a tangled family tree you have here.  I’m not entirely sure what my relationship to everyone is.” 

Jean-Luc chuckled at his brother. “Truth be told, Robert, I’m not entirely sure what mine is to everyone most of the time, either.” 

Their discussion was interrupted by the baby’s wailing, and Wesley’s feet thundering down the stairs.  “Annie, Katie is crying!”  Somewhere over the past few weeks, Wesley had dropped the ‘syn’ from Annisyn and started calling her Annie instead.  She wasn’t bothered by it, but her nickname should really be Anna. Still though, Wes was only five.  She sighed at her ‘little brother’.

“Yes, I can hear that, Wes.  But thank you for telling me.”  Annisyn rose from her seat to tend to the baby but Marie held out a hand. “Oh, let me look in on her, Annisyn.  We don’t...well, we haven’t been blessed with a child yet.”  Beverly noticed the pain in Marie’s face and vowed to speak with her new sister privately. 

“Wesley, what do you have in your hand?” 

“I fixed it, Papa!”  Wesley proudly held out a model starship and Jean-Luc gasped.   It was a model of the _Enterprise_ he had built when he was a child.  The following morning, he had found it broken and he had thrown the pieces in his toy chest.  Wesley had found the pieces and managed to repair it.  _Where did he find glue from? Never mind, I’m not sure I want to know._ Jean-Luc gently took the ship from Wesley and turned to his brother. “You know, Robert...I always thought you had broken my model out of spite, but did I ever tell you I was sorry for accusing you?”

“I didn’t break it.”

“I know that now.  Did you know Father....Papa had wanted to attend the Academy but had been rejected?”  Robert looked at his brother incredulously. “You’re joking.”

“I’m not.  Do you remember the box you gave me after Papa’s death?”  Robert nodded. “The box contained his rejection letter. “  Beverly glanced at Annisyn and led her out of the room with Wesley. Obviously, this was a conversation Jean-Luc needed to have with his brother alone.

“So...all that time...all those times Papa admonished you for wanting to join Starfleet and his treatment of you was simply because Papa was...jealous?”  Jean-Luc slowly nodded.   Robert frowned.

“Papa never wanted to run the vineyard.” 

“I don’t know, Robert.  It’s possible he changed his mind later. He certainty made me think he loved running the vineyard.”

“He made me hate you.”  Jean-Luc looked up sharply. “What?”

“Papa.  He used to say nasty things about you, and told me you had no family pride since you wanted to leave and he encouraged me to pick on you and  I....I let him. Jean-Luc, I’m not sure if I can ever repent for all those years of bullying.” 

“Robert, it’s enough that you’re sorry now.”  The men embraced. 

“So, ah, more wine?”  Robert picked up the bottle and refilled their glasses and the two brothers sat down to have their first real conversation with each other since they were small.

Beverly glanced through the doorway and smiled.  She told Wesley to go back upstairs and she and Annisyn followed him and went into Annisyn’s room where Marie was gently rocking Katie. 

“She’s alright. Just a little startled, that’s all.  No doubt she is used to the hum of your starship as she sleeps and it must have frightened her when she woke and it was quiet.”

“I hadn’t... I hadn’t thought of that.  I’m a terrible mother!”  Annisyn wailed. 

“No, you’re not.  When Wesley was a baby, I dropped him. Twice.”

“No!”

“Yep.  Once was when I was giving him a bath...he was slippery and just slipped out of my hands and his head went under the water.”  Annisyn stared at her pseudo step-mother.  “You’re making that up.”

“Ask Jean-Luc.  I called the _Stargazer_ in a panic because I didn’t think I was fit to be a mother.  Jack was, of course, no help but Jean-Luc managed to calm me down and pointed out that there wouldn’t be any lasting damage and Wes was fine.” 

“So Jean-Luc has been part of Wesley’s life since he was a baby? I didn’t think he liked children. Then again,”  Marie said smiling at Beverly, “I don’t think Robert and I thought he would ever get married.” Beverly grinned at her new sister.  

“Truthfully, Jean-Luc saw Wesley more than Jack did. I know now why...”  Annisyn looked at the floor. “I’m sorry, Beverly.” 

“Annisyn, it’s not your fault.  Jack didn’t tell you he was married and had a child, and he was cheating on me long before he met you.” 

“I always thought Jack was a nice man.  I only saw him a few times, mind.  But Jean-Luc, Jack, and Walker always made me think of the three musketeers the way they gallivanted around.”  Beverly burst out laughing.  “I called them that too!  Even when Jack and I were dating, the other two were always around!” Marie grinned at Beverly.

“So tell me about you and Jean-Luc.  How did it happen?  How long had you been together?  Jean-Luc doesn’t tell me anything in his letters!”   Beverly blushed and sat down on the bed. Annisyn started to back out of the room. “I’ll just go play with Wesley for a while...”

“No, don’t be silly!  Come on, we’re having girl talk.”  Annisyn grinned at her friend/step-mother.  “Well, alright.”

“And don’t worry about Katie. I’m content holding her for you!”  Beverly rubbed her hands together. “Right, so where do I begin?”

“You said Jean-Luc saw Wesley more than Wesley’s father.  What happened?”

“When I gave birth, Jean-Luc immediately brought the ship to the starbase I was stationed at so Jack could be there....only Jack never came to see me and Wes.  Wes was three days old when Jean-Luc came to visit and I lied to him and told him Jack had only stepped out for a bit....and that pattern continued for...well, all of Wesley’s life.  Jean-Luc would always give Jack a few days shore leave before he would come see me...and every time, I made up a reason why Jack wasn’t there.  Do you know, Wesley actually called Jean-Luc ‘dada’?”  Marie smiled.  “Bet that was a shock!” Beverly nodded.

“I wound up telling him Wesley was calling all men ‘dada’. He hadn’t, but it would have been awkward...one of Wesley’s first words was ‘Jean-Luc’. Well, that’s not entirely true. It was ‘Ja-oo’,” Beverly smiled remembering. “He still can’t say it properly.  Used to call him ‘Uncle Jawn Loo’.  Perhaps being in France will help his French pronunciations.”

Marie got up to place Katie in her crib. “So, you and Jean-Luc saw a lot of each other then?”

“Oh, yes. Even before I started dating Jack. Jean-Luc was my best friend.  I think I had feelings for him back then, but well, Jack asked me out and then a few years later, I fell pregnant with Wes and....well, I made some terrible choices. Not that I regret Wesley, I just wish his father wasn’t Jack Crusher!” 

“I wish he wasn’t Katie’s father, too.” Annisyn finally spoke up.  Beverly reached over for Annisyn’s hand.  “I know, but...in a way, Jack brought you into our family and I wouldn’t trade that, either. “

“Thanks, uh, ‘Mom’.”  Beverly hung her head. “Oh, that makes me feel old. 29 and I’m  grandparent,” Beverly stole a glance over at Katie, “But at least my granddaughter is adorable.” 

“Alright, so how did you and Jean-Luc finally get together?”  Marie pressed on with her questions.  Beverly turned bright red. “Uh...I sort of...seduced him in the shuttle he came to pick us up in after Jack’s accident.”  Beverly ducked her head to hide her smile. “You didn’t!” 

“I did.  I just...took off my clothing and kissed him.  He said no at first, but then I cornered him in the shower and....oh Marie, it was wonderful.”  Marie grinned.  “Well, if he’s anything like his brother....”  the two women shared a laugh and Annisyn felt slightly out of place.  Marie stood up from the rocking chair she had been in. 

“Well, I must be getting some supper on for all of us.  Annisyn, if you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask.” 

“Thank you...Tante Marie.”  Marie beamed. “I do like being called Tante.”  Marie left the room leaving Beverly and Annisyn alone with Katie.  Beverly touched Annisyn’s arm lightly.  “I’m going to check on Wesley and then go see this attic apartment.  Do you want to come with me?”  Annisyn shook her head. “If you don’t mind, Beverly, I think I’ll take a nap while Katie is...”

“Good idea. I’ll call you for Supper if I don’t see you before.” 

###

Walker was at his parent’s house.  His parents were in their 80s, but still quite active, and quite proud of their children.  Walker and his sister, Melissa, had both gone into Starfleet, while Anne had gone into teaching.  Walker was more than a little bored, if truth be told. There was only so many times he could drink iced tea out on the veranda with his mother.  It was a shame Abby and Suzanne were visiting Suzanne’s mother.  On the other hand, this did mean they were only next door. He _could_ just pop over, but he didn’t want to interrupt Abigail’s time with her grandmother.  But then again....

Walker threw his book on the settee and headed outside.  It was a very short walk between the two houses and he was soon pressing the doorchime outside of the Yugen’s house.  Marianna Yugen answered the door.  She was just as formidable as his own mother, and growing up she had been like a second mother to him.  Walker leaned down and kissed her cheek. 

“Hello, Mother number two.”

“Oh, Walker. You do make a fuss. Now, are you here to see me, my daughter, or my granddaughter?”

“Err...” Abigail arrived at the door at just that moment. “Grandma!”  Abigail gave Walker a quick kiss.  “Hi, Wally.” Walker reached for Abigail’s hand and gave it a squeeze and Marianna Yugen sighed. “Ah, young love. Well, you’re not so young, are you, Walker?”  Marianna poked at his chest.

“ _Grandma....._ ”

“We can’t control who we fall in love with, Mari.”

“I suppose you’re right.  Certainly couldn’t control Suzanne from falling for Jack,” Marianna sighed, then patted Abigail on the arm. “Not that I regret you coming into our lives, dear.”

“Of course not, Grandma.  Right, I’m going to go on a walk with Wally....” 

“Of course, dear. I’ll tell your mother.” 

The door closed and Abigail was  in Walker’s arms immediately, kissing him soundly. “I missed you.”

“I’m only next door, you know.” 

“I know, but I didn’t want to leave Grandma. She’s been pretty lonely since Grandpa passed away. Mom’s actually thinking about moving in with her.”  Walker shuddered. “I don’t think I could ever live with my parents again.  Staying with them occasionally, sure...but live? No. Your mother is a brave woman,”  Abigail smiled. “Now, why don’t you let me take you out to dinner....”

###

Beverly was unpacking hers and Jean-Luc’s belongings when Jean-Luc came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist to kiss the back of her neck.  “Hello, my love.”

“Hello, yourself,” Beverly turned in his arms to face him and wrinkled her nose. “You smell...boozy.” Jean-Luc trailed kisses along her jaw and lightly sucked her neck before replying. “Robert and I may have opened one of Papa’s bottles of whisky...”

“Mm-hmm.”  Jean-Luc’s fingers reached for the zip on Beverly’s dress and dragged it down  and pushed it off her shoulders so it fell to the floor.  Beverly smiled, but pulled away. “I suppose you think we’ll be having sex now?”

“Well...”

“No.” Jean-Luc’s face fell. “No?”

“No.  At least, not right now.  Right now, we need to feed Wesley some dinner and get him in the  bath and to bed.” Beverly bent down to retrieve her dress and Jean-Lu took the opportunity to reach behind her and unhook her bra.  Beverly couldn’t help but laugh at her husband’s antics.  “One track mind on you right now.”    Beverly pushed her bra off her arms and reached for the claps on Jean-Luc’s trousers.  “I suppose...we have time...if we’re quick....” 

That was all the invitation Jean-Luc needed before he backed Beverly towards the bed, taking off his shirt and kicking off his trousers in the process.  He flung them around the bedroom as he gently laid down on the bed with Beverly in his arms.  “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

###

Jack was laying on a biobed in Starfleet Medical. He had finally had his liver repaired after having half a lung replaced, but he still needed surgery to replace his spleen, one kidney, and one of his coronary arteries was bruised.  The doctors also were talking about replacing one of his knees, even though he hadn’t been having trouble with it, apparently he had damaged it and it had repaired itself incorrectly while he had been unconscious.  He also couldn’t feel his left pinky, but they weren’t sure yet how they were going to treat that. It might be a pinched nerve, but it might be a dead nerve, like the ones in his feet and he had countless other issues that needed to be fixed.  He had saved the _Stargazer_ and what thanks did he get ? A divorce, a broken body, and a pink slip.  Well, it wasn’t really a pink slip since he was still in Starfleet, but he felt like he had been fired from his job when Jean-Luc told him he wouldn’t be welcomed back.

 He was strapped to the bed, unable to move, and turned his head away from the door when it slid open to reveal the psychologist assigned to him by Starfleet Medical.

“Commander Crusher, I’d like to introduce myself.  My name is Doctor M’Prol. I have been assigned to you by Starfleet Medical.” Jack moved his head back briefly to glance at the doctor.  His pointy ears and name gave him away.

“Vulcan?”

“Yes, Commander.  I am a Vulcan. But I assure you, I will not use my telepathic skills unless absolutely necessary. “  Jack grunted in response and turned his head back to the wall. 

“Commander, why don’t you tell me what happened to cause your accident?  What were you doing at the time?” Jack remained silent.  M’Prol stood still.  “Commander, I can remain here all day if need be.”

Jack merely grunted again.

“I know you are capable of speech, and I know you understand what I am saying.  I’m going to just take a seat here, next to your bed, and when you feel like speaking, I’ll be here.”  M’Prol sat down in the chair and glanced down at his PADD to continue to take notes.  Facing the wall, Jack scowled.  He wasn’t going to talk to a shrink!  He didn’t need a shrink, he needed Beverly.  He needed to see his son...and his daughters.  And he really needed to punch Jean-Luc Picard!   But maybe...if he talked to the doctor, he might be able to see them....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm. My light and fluffy is not so light and fluffy. May need to consider re-titling this....  
> Warning: This chapter deals with depression

Jean-Luc cradled Katie in her sling against his chest and held onto Wesley with his other as he took his son and granddaughter – it felt so weird to have a granddaughter! – on a walk around the vineyard.  Wesley had asked to go see the horses and Jean-Luc had decided he would give Annisyn a little break by taking Katie along, too.  Katie was now six weeks old and starting to recognize voices and faces – or at least, that’s what Jean-Luc told himself it was when Katie gurgled when he spoke to her. 

“Papa, can I run?” 

“Just to the end of the row, then I want you to stop and wait for me.” 

“Okay!”  Wesley ran off at top speed. Jean-Luc and Robert used to play in the vines when they were around Wesley’s age, but they had both taken their first steps among the vines and already knew every row and every pass-through. Wesley would have to learn before Jean-Luc was willing to let him go off on his own so he wouldn’t get lost.   Depending on how often they returned to the vineyard, Wesley could become as familiar with the vines as he was with the corridors of the _Stargazer_. 

Jean-Luc kept one eye on Wesley and spoke softly to Katie. “Your...” he trailed off. What was Wesley’s relationship to Katie?  He was both her half-sibling and her uncle.  Robert wasn’t kidding when he said it was a complicated family tree.  He settled on brother.  “Your brother just wants to run, and when you’re older, you can run in the vineyard, too.  How about that, Katie?”  Katie gurgled in response.  “Quite right.”  Jean-Luc gently shifted Katie in the sling and slowly made his way to the bottom of the row where Wesley was waiting for him. 

“Did you see me, Papa?”

“I did, Wes.  You were really fast. Now let’s see if you can count the bunches of grapes on the next row while we walk  back.”

“one....two...three....”   Jean-Luc let Wesley’s counting wash over him.  He was content.  It was a surprising feeling for the man to feel content at his childhood home, but being there with Beverly, Wesley, Annisyn, and Katie was something he had never imagined.  He never thought he would be married, let alone have any children....or even adopted children and grandchildren.  And he most definitely never thought he would ever be married to Beverly. 

“one hun-red an ten... one hun-red an ‘leven....” 

Jean-Luc glanced down at Katie. She was fast asleep in her sling.  Jean-Luc reached for Wesley’s hand as he continued to count his way down the row. Robert was around somewhere.  Jean-Luc was sure if he closed his eyes, he would be able to figure out exactly where his brother was.  It was a skill he had honed when he was younger.  If he closed his eyes and listened, he could hear the rustling of the vines and the slip of the string as it was wound around a vine, or the sharp snip of the secateurs as a damaged vine was snipped off.

“three hun-red an twen-y five!”  Wesley jumped up and down. “That’s a lot of grapes, Papa!”    

“We make a lot of wine, Wesley.”

“You mean, we can’t eat any of them?”  Jean-Luc pretended to scratch his chin in thought. “Well...I suppose we could eat a few.  But only a few.  And don’t tell Oncle Robert!” Wesley giggled as Jean-Luc gently broke off a few grapes from the closest bunch.

“I saw that, Jean-Luc!”   Jean-Luc whirled around jostling Katie to see the shining eyes of his wife.  “Wesley, I think we’ve been caught! Red-handed!” Wesley held out his hands. “Nuh-uh, they’re purple!”  Beverly and Jean-Luc laughed. 

Jean-Luc reached for Beverly’s hand. “What brings you out here?”

“You.” Beverly leaned over and planted a kiss on Jean-Luc’s lips.  “Well, and Katie.  How’s my...granddaughter doing?”  Beverly peered inside the sling.

“You don’t trust me with a baby?” 

“Jean-Luc, the only baby you’ve ever been around has been Wesley.” 

“I wanted to give Annisyn a break.”  Beverly patted his arm. “I know you did, but I think it’s time for Katie to be fed.  Wesley, come on back to the house with us, please.”

“Aww, Mommy, do I hafeta?”

“Yes.  It’s time for Lunch, and then you have to do some school work.”  Wesley’s eyes brightened and he ran off towards the house.  Jean-Luc laughed. “You know, Bev, I’ve never known a child to actually like learning as much as Wesley.”  He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave it a squeeze.

“Not even you?  I saw all those ribbons and certificates in your bedroom. You seemed to do all right.” 

“It was my escape.”

“From?”

“Robert. Papa.  I did well in school because my only goal was to get out and join Starfleet.”

“I see.”  Beverly twined her fingers through his and took a peek at Katie.  She had her eyes wide open and was looking up at Beverly.  “Hello, Katie. Are you hungry? Let’s get you to your mama.”  Jean-Luc couldn’t help but grin.

“I notice you didn’t tell her it was grandma.” 

“I’m too young to be a grandma!” 

“And I’m old enough to be grandpa?”  Beverly eyed Jean-Luc. “Alright, alright, I guess I am.  Hush, you.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“ Yes, but you loudly didn’t say anything....”

###

Abby and Walker materialised outside of the house and Abby was shocked at how big the estate was.  “Jean-Luc grew up here?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Wow.” 

Walker was getting ready to knock on the door when the door was opened and Wesley barrelled into him. “Uncle Wally!!” 

“Wesley,” Walker said ducking to pick up the nearly 6-yr-old.  “You’re getting too big for this, you know.”  Walker swung Wesley onto his shoulders.  “Where to?”

“The barn!  I wanna show you the horses!” 

“Wes, maybe I should tell your parents I’m here?” 

“Ohh,” Wesley whinged.  Abigail leaned up and kissed Walker’s cheek. “Go. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

“An Abby, I did all my school work already!”  Abigail grinned. “Good job, Wes!” 

“Come on, Uncle Wally. Let’s go!”  Walker rolled his eyes. “Demanding, isn’t he?”

“I assume you know where he wants to go?”

“Yeah. We used to come to La Barre when we were at the Academy. I don’t think the barn will have moved.”

“I’ll just...uh...”

“Mommy! Papa!  Uncle Wally and Abby are here!” Wesley shouted into the house.  Abigail laughed. “Well, that’s one way to tell them.”

Beverly came out of the house with another red-headed woman Abigail assumed must be Marie.  Walker had set Wesley down but his hand was being enthusiastically tugged by the boy so he only was able to wave at the two women and call out, “Hi Bev, Hi Marie. Lovely to see you again.”

“Wesley!  Where are you taking Uncle Wally?” 

“The barn!!”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “Sorry, Wally.  Wes is a little obsessed with the horses.”

“As long as he doesn’t expect me to ride them.”

“No, that’s Jean-Luc’s job.”  Abigail watched with amusement as Walker allowed Wesley to ‘drag’ him across the property.  She turned back to Beverly. “And Walker said he wasn’t sure he would know what to do when we have kids.”  Beverly snorted. “Wesley has Walker...and Jean-Luc...wrapped around his  finger.  Jean-Luc is slowly learning how to parent and say no to him. Walker...not so much.”  Abigail grinned. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Abby!  Let me actually introduce you to my sister-in-law, Marie.  Marie, this is my friend Abigail. She actually tolerates Wally.”  Marie held her hands out to the young woman and kissed both her cheeks. “Welcome to La Barre.  I thought your mother was coming along?”

“She was, but then my grandma fell down the stairs and broke her hip.  Mom is staying with her until the bone heals. Bev, she said she might have to meet us at Pacifica.” Beverly nodded. “How old is your grandmother?”

“Uhm....eighty-seven?” 

“Ah, she’s still pretty young. They should be able to use the oseto-regenerator and she should be fine in a few days.  I’ll call your mom later and talk to her. I know she was looking forward to seeing La Barre and going with us to Paris.”  Abigail’s eyes lights up. “I can’t wait to see Paris!”  Marie chuckled. “We will leave the men home with the children and go!” 

###

Abigail and Annisyn were in Annisyn’s bedroom sitting on the bed with Katie laying on her back between them playing with a toy that was suspended over her for her to see.  Abigail was grinning, but Annisyn looked like she was on the edge of crying. 

“Annisyn, what’s wrong?”

“Ab, I can’t do this.” 

“Do what?”

“Have a baby.  Raise Katie.  I don’t know what I’m doing.  I should just...give her to Papa and Beverly and disappear.”  Abigail reached out for Annisyn’s hand and squeezed it.  “You don’t really mean that.”

“Papa and Beverly know how to raise a baby.  I don’t .” 

“So, you learn. And Jean-Luc doesn’t know.  He’s learning, too. “  Annisyn stood up from the bed and began pacing around her small room. “You know what to do with kids...do you and Wally want her?”  Abigail’s eyes went wide.

“No! “ Her cry startled Katie and Abigail reached down and stroked a hand gently on her cheek. “Sorry, Katie.  Annisyn...Walker and I aren’t ready for a baby yet.  He might be the same age as Jean-Luc and Jack were, but I don’t think he’s as mature.” Annisyn snorted. “Jack? Mature?  Ab, he left your mother so he would be unattached when he shipped out, he barely saw Wesley growing up and was going to divorce Beverly, and he tried to fake amnesia with me. Those are not the signs of a mature man.  I’m sorry. I know he’s your father.”

“Hmm. Technically.  I wish Jean-Luc was my father. Er, not that I want him with my mom....I like Beverly.  I just wish he had been my dad and not.... _Jack_.”

“Just keep calling him Papa. His face goes red when you do. It’s pretty funny!”  Both girls dissolved into giggles until Annisyn suddenly started to cry. 

“Abby....it’s just so hard.  I thought I would have Jack to help...back when I thought he actually loved me and when I didn’t know he was married and had abandoned you.  I don’t...I don’t _want_ to be a single parent, but who is going to want to be with me in the future with a kid already?”

“Papa didn’t seem to mind Beverly having Wesley.”

“They’re different,” Annisyn grumbled.  “Papa was in love with Beverly before she was with Jack.  Me? What did I get?  I got an asshole.”

“But he gave you Katie, and she’s not bad, is she?” Annisyn gazed down at her daughter. “Yeah, she’s pretty special.  But I still don’t think  I can do this.” 

Abigail slid off the bed and headed to the door. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get Beverly.  If I can’t talk sense into you, maybe she can.” 

###

“Postpartum depression.”

“Wha-what?  I’m not depressed.”  Beverly levelled a gaze at Annisyn. “Aren’t you? Tell me, when did you last eat?”

“Uhmm....”

“And sleep?”

“Err....”

“Paired with your feelings of inadequacy and the stress you were under shortly before Katie’s birth and the lack of support you received from the father....my diagnosis is postpartum depression.  You don’t really want to give Katie away, do you?”

“I don’t know.  I think she would have a better life with you and Papa. Or Abigail and Wally.  Oh, maybe Tante Marie wants her?” 

“No. You are _not_ giving your baby away.  At least, not yet, alright?”

“So...can you give me a drug? Just pssht and I’m fine?”  Beverly sighed and sat on the bed next to Annisyn. “I can’t magically cure it with a hypospray.  Years ago, they used to give women a selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor, but they discovered SSRIs really have no benefit.  You need to see a counsellor.”

“But I don’t need counselling.”

“Don’t you?  Annisyn, we’ve all been through some traumatic things recently.  Jack played us all. I’ve spoken to a counsellor, you know.”

“Really?” Beverly nodded.  “I talked with the counsellor on Starbase 32.  I still talk to her over subspace occasionally.  Do you want me to ask her if she can see you, too?” 

“Will it...fix me?”

“Slowly.  And you do have support now.  You have me, and Jean-Luc. We both love you and Katie.  And Abby and you are practically like sisters now..and you have Suzanne and Walker too.  We can get you though this, but you have to talk to us.  Promise?” Annisyn slowly nodded.

“Good.  I’ll set up a call with Starbase 32.”  Beverly rose and left Annisyn on her own with Katie.  A small smile crept on her face as she looked at Katie. “I guess you’re stuck with me, kid.”

###

Beverly flopped onto the bed in Aunt Adele’s apartment next to where Jean-Luc was stretched out reading a book.  Wesley was occupied with Marie in the kitchen, cutting out cookies,  and Beverly had been watching when Abigail had asked her to talk with Annisyn.  Beverly let out a long sigh as the soft duvet enveloped her.

“Alright, my love?”  Jean-Luc put his book down on the bedside table.

“Poor Annisyn.  Jean-Luc, she needs help.”

“Isn’t that why we adopted her?” Beverly turned to face Jean-Luc and propped herself up on an elbow.  “I mean, she needs professional help.”

“Oh. What can we do?”

“I’m going to contact Marska and see if she has any ideas.”

“Marska?  Oh, the Betazoid counsellor from Starbase 32?”  Beverly nodded.  “I’m hoping she would agree to speak with Annisyn over subspace.” 

“You know, I had resisted being assigned a counsellor by Starfleet for the _Stargazer_. They’ve been trying for the past 15 years. Perhaps it’s time I finally allow them to assign us one.”  Beverly reached over and clasped his hand, threading her fingers between his.  “I think that would be a very good idea.  Do we have room for an office?”

“I’m sure we can make space.  Should I make the arrangements now?”  Jean-Luc sat up on the bed and reached for the PADD he had resting on the bedside table. 

“Might be a good idea, my love.  Annisyn is going to need the help, and I would feel better if she remained with us on the _Stargazer_. Plus, you never know when having a counsellor might come in handy.” 

Jean-Luc sighed. “I’m still not a fan.  But, if it will help Annisyn....”  Jean-Luc fired off a quick missive to Starfleet Command, suggesting that in light of the recent accident, having a counsellor on board when they leave McKinley again might be a good idea. He just hoped they wouldn’t assign him a telepath.  A Vulcan he could handle, but not a full telepath.  Given his luck, he’d get a  Betazoid. He tossed the PADD back onto the bedside table and drew his wife into his arms.  “Wes is occupied, Annisyn and Katie are fine...and you, my love, are wearing far too much clothing to be lying in this bed with me.” 

Beverly fingered the hemline of Jean-Luc’s shirt. “You seem to be overdressed yourself.”  Jean-Luc stood up from the bed briefly and strode over to the door, twisting the knob slightly. “So we won’t be disturbed,” he explained.  He tugged off his shirt and trousers and approached the bed again.  Beverly raised her eyebrows, but stood and removed her clothing.  When Jean-Luc was within reach, Beverly slid his shorts down and kissed him.

###

Annisyn was left alone in her room with the sleeping Katie.  Marie had invited her to join her, Abigail, and Wesley in the kitchen where they were baking madelines and palmiers, but she declined.   She agreed to speak with Beverly’s counsellor friend and was anxiously waiting for the counsellor to call her. She looked down at Katie. 

“Katrynska, you deserve a better life than the one you’ll have with me.  I know Papa and Beverly would treat you as if you were their own.   I’m sorry.  I wouldn’t....I don’t wish you weren’t born, but I wish it was under better circumstances.  I don’t...I don’t know what to do.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Jean-Luc woke up just before dawn and woke Beverly. “Come with me, I want to show you something.”

“Now?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  Beverly grumbled, but got dressed in the clothing Jean-Luc tossed to her and watched as Jean-Luc gathered two throw blankets that were across the bottom of the bed.  He wrapped one around his shoulders and passed the other to Beverly.  “If we’re quiet, we might sneak out before Wesley hears us.”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”  They made it down two flights of stairs and Jean-Luc shoved his feet into an old pair of Wellington boots by the backdoor and passed a pair to Beverly.  “We’re going outside? Jean-Luc, it’s still dark out and it’s chilly. Can’t it wait?”

“No.  Just come.  Please? I want to share something special with you.”  He held out his hand and Beverly clasped it and followed him out the kitchen door.  They climbed a small hill and Jean-Luc spread his blanket down on the ground and sat, motioning for Beverly to sit between his legs.  Beverly removed her blanket from her shoulders and spread it over their laps as Jean-Luc ‘s arms enveloped her.  He kissed he neck.  “Watch.”

Beverly watched, spellbound as the colours of the sky changed from the inky black of night to the blues, purples, pinks, oranges, and even a pale green of sunrise.  They watched together as the stars seemed to wink out of existence and Beverly felt her eyes start to get heavy once more.  Jean-Luc gently reclined with Beverly still lying in his arms and pulled the blanket to cover them and they napped in the dawn light. 

When they woke, they made love in the morning’s light before returning to the house. Marie smiled when she saw the couple approach the house again.  Jean-Luc needed someone like Beverly in his life, and it looked like Beverly needed Jean-Luc, too.  Marie exchanged a knowing look with her husband and set the kettle on the stove to have a fresh pot of tea waiting for the couple when they came back in.  She didn’t say anything when she helped Beverly pick a twig out of her hair.

###

Wesley was trying to be patient, but he couldn’t help but run off towards the stables without his father.  Today Jean-Luc was finally going to teach Wesley how to ride a horse, much to Beverly’s chagrin.  

“Beverly, I’m sure one of my old helmets is hanging up in the tack room. I’ll make him wear it the whole time. He’ll be fine.”  Beverly eyed her husband warily.  It wasn’t that she didn’t think Jean-Luc  would keep a careful eye on Wesley, and she knew Jean-Luc was an accomplished rider.  She had seen the ribbons in his old bedroom.  She just wasn’t sure if Wesley would listen or if in all the excitement he would remember everything he was told.   She shook her head. Wesley was a smart boy, of course he would remember the directions given to him.

“Alright, fine. But that helmet better not come off his head!”  Jean-Luc grinned, then reached to take Katie out of her arms.  “Oh no, you might be taking our son to see the horses, but you’re not taking our granddaughter!”

“But Beverly, I want to introduce her to the horses!”

“When she’s older!  She’s only six weeks old, Jean-Luc. You can’t possibly expect to hold onto her and Wesley while riding a horse, can you?”

“But....”

“No. Besides, do you really think Annisyn would appreciate coming home and discovering I let you take Katie on a horse?”  Jean-Luc hung his head.  “I suppose you’re right, my love.”

Beverly placed a light kiss on Jean-Luc’s lips.  “Go. Before our son terrorises the horses on his own.”  Jean-Luc grinned and bent his head to give Katie and kiss on her forehead. “Papa will be back soon, Katie.”

“Don’t you mean, grandpapa?” Beverly smirked.

“Only if you admit to being Grandma.”

“Nope.”

Beverly watched as Jean-Luc jogged after Wesley and looked down at Katie. “Your grandfather will be the death of me, Katie.  Now, why don’t we check your nappy and then I’ll read a story to you.  Your mama will be back later. I told her and Abby to go shopping and have fun.”

###

Teaching an almost six-year-old how to ride a horse was proving to be tedious.  Jean-Luc had found one of the helmets he wore when he was a child and secured the strap firmly under Wesley’s chin before he let him go near the horses.  He was currently sat astride his favourite horse – Belle de Jour – with one hand on the reins and the other wrapped securely around Wesley’s waist.  He led the horse in a lazy walk around the vineyard, careful not to stray too far away in case Wesley changed his mind.

Wesley loved it, but he had a lot of questions, and many of them Jean-Luc couldn’t answer. 

“Wesley, why don’t we walk into the village tomorrow  and try to find a book for you about horse riding?”  Wesley’s eyes became as big as saucers. “Oh, can we, Papa?”

“First thing. But now, we have to rub down the horse.”

 “What does rub down mean?”

“It means we rub off the sweat from the horse, and then we brush her hair. After we make sure she’s nice and warm, we need to clean out her stall and give her some fresh hay.”

“Papa, it sounds like a lot of work.”  Jean-Luc patted Wesley on the head. “It _is_ , but it can be very rewarding. Come on, let’s get started.”

Jean-Luc guided Wesley through rubbing the horse down with a soft towel, then gently brushing her hair.  He even showed Wesley how to braid her mane before he handed Wesley a short shovel.  “Now, we shovel out her stall.”

“But there’s poop in there. It smells.”

“Yes, it does.  But you want her to have a clean place to sleep tonight, don’t you?” Wesley nodded.  “Hmm. I have an idea. Wait here.”  Jean-Luc disappeared into the tack room once more and came out holding a handkerchief.  He tied the kerchief around Wesley’s head, covering his nose and mouth. “It won’t block out all of the smell, but it will help you a little.”

“Thank you, Papa,” came Wesley’s muffled reply. 

When they returned to the house, Beverly wrinkled her nose.  “Ugh. You both reek. You need a bath.”

“You could join me?”

“Nope.  Annisyn isn’t back yet and you can get in the bath with Wes.”  Jean-Luc pretended to sigh. “Fine, fine, if I have to.”  Wesley giggled.  “Come on, Wes. Let’s go take a bath.” 

Walker stuck his head in the bathroom door and couldn’t help the guffaw that came out of his mouth.  His usually stoic Captain and Best Friend was in a bathtub teaming with bubbles and sporting a very un-Jean-Luc like beard made of bubbles.  Wesley was laughing and standing up in the bath creating a bubble Mohawk on Jean-Luc’s head when he saw Walker in the doorway.

“Uncle Wally! I’m havin a bath with Papa!” Walker tried to suppress his laughter. “I can see that....Captain, what a fetching beard you have....”

“Don’t start, Number One.  I let Wesley fill the tub and he used too many bubbles.  Be a good friend and fetch my bath robe? I don’t feel much like walking around dripping with bubbles.”

“Sure, Johnny.”  Walker still had a smirk on his face as he retreated from the bathroom and headed for the stairs to the attic room.  By the time he got back, Jean-Luc had hauled Wesley out of the bath and had a short towel wrapped around his waist.  “Thanks, Walker.  Are the girls back yet?”

“Not yet.  I hope they didn’t get lost.” Jean-Luc chuckled as he tied his robe and then wrapped Wesley in his own robe. “La Barre is a small village, Walker. You’ve been there before.”

“Well, what if they went elsewhere?”

“They’re fine. They’re having a good time, which is something Annisyn needs. I know you want to spend time with your girlfriend, but please...Annisyn needs a best friend.”

“Uggh. Fine.  I guess I’ll go back downstairs and bother that lovely sister-in-law  and wife of yours.”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes at his best friend and ushered Wesley out of the bathroom. “Alright, Wes. Let’s get your pyjamas on, and then we’ll have some dinner.”

“But I don’t eat dinner in my pyjamas!”

“You also don’t usually take a bath before dinner, but we were both filthy.  It’s either pyjamas or no dinner. Are you hungry?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Then please go put on your pyjamas.”  Wesley sighed and headed into his room to change.

“Uh...Johnny, you wouldn’t really forbid him from eating dinner, would you?” 

“Of course not, Walker. My father might have, but I’m not cruel.”  Walker frowned. He remembered meeting Jean-Luc’s father during a rare break he spent in La Barre with Jean-Luc, but hadn’t noticed the man being cruel to Jean-Luc, although he had sent a few barbs his way at finding out Jean-Luc was failing Organic Chemistry.

“Just checking.  Hey, you’re pretty good at this parenting thing.”  Jean-Luc smiled.  “I’m trying. But Wes is a good kid. He’s easy to parent. Must be Beverly’s influence. Lord know, it’s not mine.” Walker could only grin back at his friend. 

###

Abigail and Annisyn were having  a great day. After exploring Jean-Luc’s small home village of La Barre, they transported to a larger city and soon had fun shopping and sightseeing.  Jean-Luc had given Annisyn some credits before she left, and while she was loathe to spend them on herself, she had purchased a few things for Katie.

“Come on, Jean-Luc wouldn’t have given you some credits if he didn’t want you to spend them!” 

“I’ve never had a lot of money before.” Abigail eyed her friend. “Well, get used to it, Ann. You’re a Picard now.”  Abigail pointed to the window display at a wine shop they were walking past.  There were several bottles of the Picard’s wine for sale...with a hefty price tag attached to them.  Annisyn’s eyes  bulged out. “I...I didn’t know....”  Abigail linked her arm in Annisyn’s. “Now that you know these credits are just a drop in the bucket, what do you say we go spend them?”  Annisyn let out a rare giggle. “Well, I guess Papa _did_ tell me to have fun...”

Several hours later, the girls arrived back at the vineyard, laden with bags and giggling.  Walker greeted them and took their bags off them. He kissed Abigail and gave Annisyn a kiss on the cheek. “You two look like you had fun. Should Jean-Luc be worried about his bank account?” 

Abigail laughed and swatted Walker.  “No, but you should be worried about mine.  I think I spent entirely too much.” 

“Why didn’t you just take my card with you?”

“ _Walker_...”

“What? I just want my girl to have whatever she wants.”  Abigail placed a chaste kiss to Walker’s lips. “That’s very nice of you, but your ‘girl’ as you put it can provide for herself.” Annisyn looked at the floor.

“Do you...do you think I bought too much? Will Papa be mad?”  Walker smiled at the younger woman. “No, Annisyn. Jean-Luc isn’t going to be mad. I was only teasing you....you’re like a little sister or a niece to me....I...Oh,, I suppose you never had any siblings before.”  Annisyn shook her head and Walker took is free arm and wrapped it around Annisyn’s shoulders. “Well, around here, we’re _all_ family.  And families like to tease each other, alright?”  Annisyn nodded. 

“Fantastic. Now, have you girls eaten?  Jean-Luc is putting Wesley to bed, but I don’t think any of the adults have had dinner yet. Perhaps we can find something to make in Marie’s kitchen.” 

###

Jean-Luc was surprised when he climbed the stairs to the attic to discover a baby’s cot in their bedroom. “Bev? Something you’d like to tell me?”

Beverly laughed softly from her place on the bed where she had just finished feeding Katie a bottle.  “Not yet, sweetheart.  I just thought we would keep Katie tonight for Annisyn.”

“That’s a good idea.  Bev...is Annisyn ok?”

“Not really, Jean-Luc. She spoke with Marska though, which is helping.  But I think we should take a more active role in Katie’s life for now and let Annisyn work through her issues.  Besides, it’s good practice for you.  You’ve only been around Wes sporadically when he was a baby.”

“Hmm. True.” Jean-Luc lowered himself onto the bed . “So, what are we doing?”

“Trying to get her to sleep.”

“Oh.  May I?”  Beverly nodded and was surprised when Jean-Luc quietly started to sing.

“ _Aloutte, gentile alouette_

_Alouette,  je te plumerai._

_Je te plumerai la tete“_ Jean-Luc gently tapped Katie’s head.

Beverly smiled as Jean-Luc sang to Katie.  “Isn’t this song about plucking a bird?”

“And I suppose Humpty Dumpty is about a giant egg that fell off a wall?” 

“You may have a point.  Still, it’s nice to hear you sing in French.  And look, Katie’s closed her eyes.”  Beverly slowly rose from the bed and placed Katie in the cot.  Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around Beverly as they both looked at the sleeping girl. “So, have you told Katie you’re her grandma yet?” Beverly laughed.  “I suppose I will have to eventually.” 

“So is it safe to leave Katie on her own up here?”  Beverly nodded and produced two flat circles. “It’s kind of like a comm badge.  I can leave one in here monitoring her, and wear the other one. Then, if Katie cries, we’ll hear her through the badge.  I used these with Wesley when I still had work to do when he was a baby.” 

“Beverly, I am so sorry you had to do everything on your own.  I wish that I could go back and change things.  Make Jack more attentive.” Beverly snorted. “No. I’m a bit relieved he’s not as attached to Wesley as you are.  Made it easier to cut contact.” 

“Still, though.  It must not have been easy on you.”  Jean-Luc turned Beverly in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.  “I had Dalen and his wife. But that’s why I’m determined to give Annisyn all the help she needs. I know how hard it is to be a single parent.”

Jean-Luc gently kissed her. “And now you have me to help.  But Beverly, you were doing an amazing job on your own.”

###

When Jean-Luc and Beverly came downstairs, Marie was sitting in the sitting room, nursing a cup of tea.  “Walker and the girls won’t let me in my kitchen. They said they’re making dinner tonight.  Do any of them actually know how to cook?” 

“Er....I’m not sure, Marie. I’ll ah, go check on them.”  Jean-Luc gave Beverly a kiss before he entered the kitchen and Beverly sunk down onto the settee next to Marie. 

“I’d be lying if I didn’t say I had forgotten how much work a newborn is.”  Marie poured out a cup of tea from her teapot on the table and handed it to Beverly. “Thanks.”

“And yet, you wouldn’t trade it for anything, would you?  I suppose you and Jean-Luc plan on having one of your own?”  Beverly nodded . “I removed my implant, so we’ll see what happens. Are you and Robert..?”  Marie burst into tears. Beverly placed her tea down and wrapped an arm around her sister-in-law. “I’m sorry, Marie. Have I brought up something sensitive?”

Marie wiped her eyes and smiled. “No.  Robert and I have been trying for a few years now and haven’t been able to get pregnant.  Well, no that’s not entirely true.  I can get pregnant, I just can’t seem to keep the baby.” 

“Marie, have you been to see a doctor?”  Marie scoffed. “The village doctor is an old dottering man. He’s not much help.”  Beverly hesitated for a minute before speaking again. “Marie,  You know I’m a doctor?  Do you want me to examine you?”  Marie’s eyes brightened. “Could you? Maybe you could figure out what’s wrong?  Can you help me?”

Beverly nodded. “I think so.  Can you come with me tomorrow? I can get access to some equipment if we go to Starfleet Medical.”

“In San Fransisco?” 

“No, there’s a Starfleet Medical facility in Paris.  We can go there.”  Marie looked down at her hands. “If we leave after breakfast and I leave lunch for Robert...I don’t want him to know...not yet. Not until we have answers.”  Beverly nodded. “I’ll talk to Jean-Luc tonight, and make the arrangements.  I’m sure Jean-Luc can handle cooking supper for one night.” 

Marie clasped the hand of her sister-in-law. “Thanks.” 

The wailing of a baby emitting from the badge clipped to Beverly’s shirt startled them. “Ah, that’ll be Katie. If you’ll excuse me, Marie...”

“Could I go?”  Beverly smiled. “Of course. Shall I see what our cooks are up to?  Where’s Robert?”

“He should be in soon. He likes to shower before supper.” 

One step into the kitchen, and Beverly wished she hadn’t. Flour and all sorts everywhere.  It looked like every dish Marie owned was dirty.  Beverly glanced over at her husband. “What’s going on? You know, Marie is going to be furious if you leave her all those dishes!”

Jean-Luc turned around from the sink. “Don’t worry, my love. I’m trying to keep up with them.”

“What are you making?”

“Ah, Bev!”  Walker came up to Beverly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  “Here to help?”  Beverly surveyed the room. “No.  I have children to look after.  Although...perhaps the children are in here.”  Annisyn looked up and wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing. “Katie!  I nearly forgot about her....I was having so much fun. I’m sorry, Beverly....”  Beverly held her hand up.

“Don’t be sorry. Katie will be sleeping in our room tonight.  Take the evening off.  Have some fun.”

“If you’re sure...”

“I am.  Trust me.  I’ve done this mom thing before. Now, what are you three trying to make?”

“Err..lasagne?”  Beverly raised her eyebrows.  “ _Italian_ food?  In France? Do you really think Robert will be amused?”

“He won’t. That’s exactly why I picked it.”

 _“Walker!_ ”

“What?  Bev, you have to admit, he’s a stick in the mud.  He always has been ever since I first met him.  I bet Marie would be game.” Beverly rolled her eyes.

“Alright, but that doesn’t explain the flour?”

“Ah, well..Abby and I were trying to make the noodles and we ah...”

“A fight broke out,” Abigail interjected.

“I see.  Right then. I think I’ll be taking this,” Beverly grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, “For Marie and myself and ah, leave you to it....”  Beverly walked past Jean-Luc and lightly bit his ear and said, “keep an eye on them, would you? You know Marie will kill them if this mess isn’t cleaned up.” Jean-Luc grinned at his wife and turned his head to kiss her. “Maman would too.  She’d come back from her grave just to flay Walker.”

“Ah, your mother Jean-Luc...what a woman.” 

###

Jack Crusher had remained silent throughout all of his appointments with M’Prol.  In fact, Jack had barely spoken to anyone until he asked for a computer console to be brought in.  After a discussion with M’Prol and reviewing his current level of clearance, they agreed and a small desk was brought into Jack’s room.  His usage would be monitored, but he thought he could get around it.  His lung was healing well, and they were waiting for the cloned liver to be ready for transplant, so he had a few weeks on his hands. 

Jack first used the computer to look up innocuous things.   He looked up a map of Starfleet Medical, checked to see who was in charge of the repairs for the _Stargazer_ , and checked to see if he could access Beverly’s Starfleet record, still.  Surprisingly, he was able to, though he suspected it was only the public facing information.  Beverly’s record led him to Jean-Luc’s, where he discovered some very interesting information.  Jean-Luc was listed as having two children, but Beverly only had one child – his.  Who were Jean-Luc’s children? 

Jack saw red when he saw Wesley Picard listed.  _Wesley is_ my _child, not his! That...that....bastard!”_    But Jean-Luc’s other child gave him pause. Jean-Luc was listed as fathering a young woman named Ann.  _Well, well, Jean-Luc. Chastising me for leaving Suz to raise Abigail on her own and it looks like you did the same thing....who are you, Ann Picard?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Had a bit of a block on this, but GottaHaveAName gave me a bit of inspiration, and I'm even halfway into the next chapter, too.
> 
> WARNING: This Chapter mentions fertility issues. I know that can be triggering for some sufferers. I suffer too, so I want you to know that I do not take it lightly.

M’Prol checked the access logs for Jack’s console and frowned when he saw Jack had accessed the Starfleet public records of both his ex-wife and his ex-wife’s new husband, who happened to be his former commanding officer.  There was a story here, and M’Prol was determined to drag it out of the man.

He only had the information presented to him from Doctors Quaice, Greyhorse, and Howard along with reports from Captain Picard, Commander Keel, and Lieutenant Yugen.  There also was a report from a civilian named Suzanne Yugen, and one from a former Lieutenant Lobo.

Jack was staring at the monitor.  He had just tried to find out information on his former lover, Annisyn, and the whereabouts of his child, but the computer told him Annisyn Lobo was no longer in Starfleet, and there wasn’t a coordinating civilian file.  _Where are you, Annisyn? Where is my child?_

M’Prol approached Jack’s room, and was surprised to see Jack out of his bed pacing the room. When M’Prol entered, Jack grabbed him by the shoulders. “You have to help me find my child!”

“Commander, why don’t we have a seat and discuss this.  Your son is with his mother, your ex-wife and your daughter is an adult serving under Captain Picard.” 

“ _Johnny Picard,”_ Jack sneered out.  “He used to be my best mate, you know?  Him, Walker, and I.  My wife called us the three musketeers.”

“Which wife would this be?”

“Beverly.”

“Jack, you know Beverly is no longer married to you.”  Jack snarled at M’Prol. “I know. She cheated on me with Johnny and ran off with him and took my son away!” 

“You were planning on divorcing Beverly, weren’t you?  You were going to marry a younger woman?”

“I was never going to marry Annisyn.  I didn’t want to be saddled with another wife and child.”

“Then why are you so interested in your children’s whereabouts?”

“Because Annisyn took my child away from me.  I don’t even know if I have a daughter or a son!”

M’Prol made notes on his PADD. “I see.  Perhaps if we make some headway here, I might be able to find out the gender of your child. But first, tell me about your relationship with Captain Picard and Commander Keel.”

“Wally and I grew up together.  He’s a few years older than me, but our parents were friends.  I didn’t meet Johnny until Wally got me onto the _Stargazer_.  He was a stiff at 28.  I loosened him up.”

“I see. And how did you loosen him up?”

“We went on shore leave together. Drinking, women...I even introduced him to his girlfriend, Miranda.  Of course, I slept with her. She told me I was better than Johnny. “

“I see.” M’Pro tapped away on his PADD. “And when was this?”

“Seven....Eight years ago?”

“While you were already dating Beverly?”  Jack ran his hand over his head. “Yeah, well....Johnny wanted Beverly. I couldn’t let that happen.”

“So you dated Beverly, while you slept with Captain Picard’s girlfriend?”  Jack grinned proudly.  “Yep.”

“Right, well, I think that will be all for today.  I will return tomorrow. Goodby Commander.” M’Prol turned to leave the room. “That’s it?! What about my kid?”

“I told you, Commander, we’ll see.”

###

Jean-Luc woke up to the sounds of a baby crying . He was momentarily disoriented until he remembered Katie was sleeping in their room and he got out of bed and padded over to the cot.  “ _Katie, mon petit amour, s'il te plaît ne pleure pas. Grand-père est là._ ”  Katie looked up at her grandfather, mesmerized by his face and the sing-song French words he was saying to her.  “ _Ma petite fille, qu'est-ce qui te trouble? Vous êtes-vous réveillé et vous vous demandez où nous étions? Je suis là. Votre grand-mère est ici._ ” Jean Luc lifted her up and felt the heaviness of her nappy on her. “Ah.”  He looked around, but didn’t see any place to change her or any supplies, so he went to the old replicator and crossed his fingers it still worked.  “Computer: I need a newborn nappy and baby wipes.”  Fortunately, the machinery was still functioning even though it had last been used thirty years ago before his aunt disappeared.  When the nappy appeared, Jean-Luc laid Katie down on the floor and sang softly to her while he changed her nappy.

Over on the bed, Beverly had woken when Jean-Luc got out of bed, and she thought she would leave him unless he obviously needed her assistance. She softly chuckled when he referred to himself as grandpa in French, then scowled when he called her grandma.  Beverly closed her eyes and pretended  to still be sleeping when she felt Jean-Luc get back in the bed, still murmuring in French.

“Jean-Luc, she has a cot.”

“I know, but she was frightened all alone over there.”  Beverly groaned. “She just wanted her nappy changed. She’s fine now.”  Jean-Luc slid down and laid Katie on his bare chest on her stomach and she started to droll on his chest.  Suddenly, Jean-Luc was doused with spit up.  “Oh. Uhm. Bev? A little help here?” 

Beverly laughed and gently picked up Katie. “And this is why babies don’t get laid on their tummies when they are this little.”

“Well, how did I know?” Jean-Luc stood and made his way to their en suite to clean up the spit.  Beverly shrugged. “You could have asked.”  She laid Katie back down on her back in the cot.  “There you go, Katie. Back to sleep with you.” 

“Does she need a bottle?”  Beverly checked the chronometer. “Hmm.  I suppose it has been a few hours.  I’ll go fix one for her.”

“Can I feed her?  I only got to give Wes a bottle once when he was a baby.” Beverly softly smiled. “Of course, my love. Back in a minute.”

When Beverly returned from the kitchen with the bottle she smiled.  Jean-Luc was sound asleep, with Katie asleep on his chest, this time on her back.

###

“Alright, Marie. I’ve spoken with some of my colleagues at Starfleet Medical, and they’ve given me the use of one of the exam rooms and labs at the facility in Paris.  Jean-Luc said he’ll cook dinner for Robert and everyone else, so we can leave after breakfast.”  Marie wiped her hands on her skirt and turned to her sister-in-law  “I’m a little nervous, Beverly.” 

“I know.  But hopefully we can find a solution.”

“And if you can’t?”  Tears glistened in Marie’s eyes. Beverly patted her arm. “Well, there’s no harm in trying, is there?”

Walker strode into the kitchen. “Did I hear you say Paris, Bev?”

“You did, but erm, it’s not for pleasure. Marie and I have some business to attend to.” Walker raised his eyebrows at Beverly “Business?”

“Yes. Picard family business, alright?”

“Oh. Well, can the girls and I tag along on your transport?  Abigail has been dying to visit Paris, and I think Annisyn would enjoy it too. Or is Annisyn going with you too since she’s a Picard now?”  Beverly’s face flushed and she pulled Walker away from Marie. “Walker. I can’t tell you why Marie and I are going to Paris, because it’s  personal for Marie. Alright?” 

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry Bev. But what do you think?  We can all meet for dinner at that cafe Jean-Luc took us to last time.”  Beverly thought about it. On one hand, Jean-Luc would then have to stay home with both children and a six-year-old and a six-week-old could be quite a handful.  But on the other hand...if they were going to have a second child, he needed to practice looking after two.  “Let me make sure Jean-Luc doesn’t mind all of us leaving him here with the kids.”

“We could take Wesley with us?”

“No. You’re not taking my son into Paris without me or Jean-Luc.  I know my son.  You’d lose him.”

“Would not.”

“Uhm. You lost him on the base.”

“ _Once_.  And I found him!”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “No.”

“Aw, you’re no fun.”

“And I’m beginning to wonder which one of us is older...”  Walker leaned in to kiss Beverly on the cheek, but turned his face and got her square on the lips.  “Ugh. See what I mean? “ 

“Should Abigail and I be worried?”  Jean-Luc eyed his best friend and wife with Katie in his arms. He had a smile on his face though, so Beverly knew he knew Walker had been joking.  “Perhaps I should go off with Abigail?” 

“What now?  Jean-Luc, that would be gross. You’re basically my step-step-dad now.”  Jean-Luc grinned at the younger woman. “Well, if Walker is going to run off with my wife, it only seems fair that I run off with his girlfriend.” Abigail doubled over in laughter.  “Wally and Bev?  That’s hilarious.”

“Ab, how can you be with him? He’s a horrible kisser!” 

“I am not.  Jean-Luc doesn’t seem to mind.”  Walker then planted a kiss on Jean-Luc’s lips.  “I hate when you do that.”

“Do what, Papa?”  Annisyn came into the room and cooed at her child before taking a cup of coffee from Marie’s hand.  Abigail was still giggling. “Wally and Papa were making out!” Annisyn’s eyes went wide. “They what?” 

“Oh, we wouldn’t want our dear Ann to be left out.”  Wally glanced over at his girlfriend and she nodded.  They both leaned in and kissed Annisyn on her cheeks simultaneously.  “Uh...thanks?” 

Robert grumbled from the table while Marie just smiled.  Walker walked up to Robert and leaned in to kiss him. “Maybe you better do it, Annisyn.”  Annisyn blushed, but walked over to her uncle and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  Walker, meanwhile, dipped Marie and pretended to passionately kiss her. 

“Alright, alright. Enough silliness for one morning. Walker Keel, you put my wife down this instant. “  Walker gently put Marie down. “Sorry, Robbie.”

“And don’t call me Robbie!”

Beverly took Katie from Jean-Luc and passed her to Robert. Surprisingly, holding the baby turned him into an instant puddle of mush and he began playing peek-a-boo with the baby. “Jean-Luc, can I talk to you?”

“Sure, Bev,” he followed her into the sitting room.

“You know I’m taking Marie to SFM today, right?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Wesley and I have a whole day planned.”

“Hmm. Well, would it be horrible to add Katie to your plans?”  Jean-Luc shrugged. “I don’t think so. I can wear her in a sling while we’re outside. Why?”

“Walker suggested taking the girls to Paris.”

“You’re going to leave me with my brother and two children?”

“I think you can handle it. Marie already made Lunch for you, Wes, and Robert  and you said you would make dinner.” Jean-Luc nodded and kissed her. “I think  I can handle two children for one day.”

“You’re wonderful, you know that?”  Jean-Luc drew Beverly into his arms and kissed her. “No, you’re the wonderful one.  I hope you can help Marie and Robert.” 

“I do, too.”

###

Marie was dressed in a Starfleet issued hospital gown on the biobed while Beverly performed a routine exam on her. Marie winced. “Are you alright?”

“It hurts a little.”  Beverly withdrew the instrument she was using. “I’m sorry.  Why don’t I try doing a scan instead and we’ll do this as a last resort? I don’t want you being uncomfortable.”

“You can do that?” 

“Yep.  In fact, we rarely perform these types of exams as a routine check-up and usually only scan.”  Marie grumbled. “I wish my doctor would do that.”  Beverly chuckled.  “I’m guessing he’s an old school country doctor?”  Beverly  adjusted the scanner across Marie’s abdomen and had it perform a level five scan while they chatted.

“Yeah.  He’s a nice enough man, but...”  Beverly exchanged a smile with her.  “I understand,”  Beverly heard the machine click off and moved it to the side.  “Right, why don’t you get dressed while I take a look at these results?  I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Within a minute of looking at Marie’s scan, Beverly instantly could tell what the problem was, and the good news was it would be treatable, though it would be a long road. 

Beverly knocked on the exam room door. “Well, we have good news, Marie, but first I have a question for you...Marie, has  your cycle been normal since you miscarried?”

“No. My period never came back, in fact, it was pretty irregular after the first one.  The doctor told me it could take months, but it’s been over a year since the last one.  I feel like such a failure!”  Marie wailed and tears welled up in her eyes.  Beverly sat next to Marie on the bio bed and wrapped her arms around her  sister-in-law. “It’s alright.  Marie, you have something called Asherman’s Syndrome.  When you had a miscarriage, did you need surgery?”  Marie nodded.

“It was done in the doctor’s office, but that wasn’t the most recent time.  Was that ok?”

“Of course it was!  What you have is rare, and it’s not your doctor’s fault.  Most women have to fight for a long time to get treated. And can I ask you another personal question? You don’t have to answer this one, since I understand it’s a little awkward with me being your sister-in-law, but does it hurt when you have sex?”  Marie nodded and a tear slipped from her eye. “My poor Robert.  He’s put up with so much.  We had our first miscarriage just after Robert and Jean-Luc’s father died...Maurice was so excited that we were having a baby to ‘carry on the Picard name’ as he put it,” she laughed then. “Bet ol Maurice never expected Jean-Luc to bring the first children into the family.  Though, I suppose Annisyn really isn’t a child.” 

“No, but the poor girl lost her parents when she was ten and Jean-Luc adores her...and Katie. And Wes.  Jean-Luc used to claim to dislike children...”

“He’s making a fine father.”  Beverly smiled at Marie. “That he is.  I can’t wait to have a baby with him.  In fact, I should probably check to make sure everything is working for me since I removed my implant a while ago. Anyway, enough about me.” 

“What is Asherman’s Syndrome?” Beverly stood up and activated the view screen on the wall and projected the images from Marie’s uterus.  “This is your uterus.  A healthy uterus...hang on, let me see if I can find an image to show you.”

“Couldn’t you just scan yourself?” 

“Good idea. I need to scan mine anyway.”  Beverly ran a quick scan with her tricorder and had the image projected onto the screen.  “Ok, so see how much thicker your uterine wall looks? And how your cervix is mostly blocked?”  Marie nodded. “That’s a build up of scar tissue.  Basically, when you had your surgery, they didn’t quite get everything.”

“But you can get rid of it?”  Beverly nodded.

“I can, but it’s going to take more than one treatment .” Marie’s face fell.  “Can you do all of them?”

“I think so.  It depends on how long the repairs on the _Stargazer_ take since we have to wait two weeks between treatments.”  Marie frowned. “How many will I need?”

“We’ll start with two, and see what happens...I’ll talk to Jean-Luc.  I don’t want to stay behind, but this is important. If the _Stargazer_ is ready, I’ll stay behind.”

“You would do that...you barely know me.”  Beverly reached for Marie’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “You’re Jean-Luc’s sister-in-law. You’re family.” 

“Will it...hurt?”  Beverly shook her head.  “It shouldn’t. We shouldn’t have to make any incisions at all and it all should be able to be done with a penetrating beam.”

“Can we start now?” 

“Do you want to talk to Robert first?”  Marie shook her head. “No. We talked about it last night.  He wants to have a child as much as I do.  Let’s do it now...please?” 

###

“ _Jean-Luc!  So good to see you.  I’m sorry I haven’t made it to La Barre yet_.”  Jean-Luc peered at the view screen and smiled.

“Suz! How’s your mom doing?” 

“ _She’ll be alright.  Tell Beverly her suggestions really helped. Is Abigail around?  Or Annisyn?”_

“The girls went to Paris with Walker and Beverly.  I’m home alone with the children. Well, and Robert.”

_“How are the children?  Is my granddaughter getting big?”_

“I just put her down for a nap, but I could get her if you’d like to see her?  Wesley is fine. He’ll be six next week, you know.”

 _“Six?  Already?”_  Jean-Luc grinned. “I know.  It’s hard to believe Beverly and I will have a six-year-old.  Then again, It’s hard to believe I have a twenty-three-year-old, but well...”

 _“Tell me about it.  My baby is twenty-five,_ and _dating one of my best friends.”_

“That has to be strange for you, but you’re taking it well.” Suzanne sighed and looked at her friend. _“Jean-Luc, can I be honest with you?”_ Jean-Luc nodded.  _“At first, I was a little jealous of Abigail.  I mean, I’ve known Wally basically my whole life.  We grew up together.  But after everything with Jack, I used to hope Wally would come home and see me and we would...well, never mind.  I got over my dreams, and now Wally is dating Abigail and I honestly couldn’t be happier for them.”_

“Oh, Suz.  I’m so sorry.  I didn’t know....”

_“No, and neither does Wally and I’d like to keep it that way.”_

“And you don’t have feelings for him anymore?”

 _“Heavens no.  It was a silly thought from a silly girl.  I was only twenty-four when Jack left me....I actually have quite a bit in common with Annisyn and Beverly in that regard.  All three of us were abandoned by the father of our child....I’m worried about Annisyn.”_   Jean-Luc frowned.  “Beverly and I are, too.  Beverly has set up appointments with a therapist friend of hers and we’ve been taking Katie more to give Annisyn some freedom.  I mean, I know Beverly and I can’t replace a partner for Annisyn, but at least we can help her adjust to being a single parent.  She asked Beverly a lot of questions about being a single parent, even though Beverly wasn’t technically one. “

_“I feel so bad that I’m not there for Annisyn right now, but Mom needed the help.....”_

“Annisyn understood.  How are things? Will you be able to join us at all?”

“ _How long are you there for?”_ Jean-Luc shrugged. “I honestly don’t know.  We were supposed to go to Pacifica, but Beverly has taken Marie to Starfleet Medical to try to help her and I think if Marie requires treatment, Beverly won’t want to leave.  We might have to put off Pacifica.  Do you think you might come?”

 _“Maybe in a week or so.  Mom’s doing so much  better on her own now.  I don’t think I’ll be joining you back on the_ Stargazer _though.  I’m going to move my studio to Mom’s house and stay with her.  But I can leave her for a week or two.”_

“I understand.  I suppose I didn’t really need a resident artist.  Though, I do expect to be able to hang one of your paintings in my Ready Room.”  Suzanne chuckled. _“I promise, Johnny.  I’ll paint you something nice.  Well, if no one else is around I suppose I should let you go. Not that I don’t enjoy speaking with you...”_ Jean-Luc chuckled. “Nah. Call back tomorrow. I’ll tell Abigail to expect your call.  Picard out.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Beverly, Marie, and Annisyn arrived home after midnight without Walker and Abigail as they decided to spend a romantic night in Paris.  Marie was still a bit sore, but Beverly assured her she had a hypospray for her in the morning.  In two weeks, they would go back to Paris and Beverly would check the progress and perform the next round of treatment.  Marie was hopeful for a solution. 

The house was relatively dark when they got home, which was unsurprising given the hour.  Robert was usually in bed no later than 10PM because he was always up early, and Beverly was sure if Jean-Luc wasn’t in bed, he was probably reading in bed as Wesley’s bedtime was 7, and Katie would have been put to sleep before Wesley. 

Marie noticed her kitchen was spotless. She knew it must have been Jean-Luc’s Starfleet training that had kicked in, since Robert was likely to leave a dirty plate or mug in the sink.  She grinned when she saw the basket of pastries on the table. Jean-Luc must have walked into the village for them. Well, it meant she didn’t have to get up quite so early. 

Beverly was the one to notice the soft glow coming from the sitting room, so she quietly walked into the room and paused.  Jean-Luc was lying on the sofa, fast asleep with Katie laying on her back between Jean-Luc and the sofa, her eyes wide open and she was playing with her feet.  Wesley was curled up against his  side, fast asleep.  One of Wesley’s books was open on Jean-Luc’s chest.  Jean-Luc must have fallen asleep reading to Wesley and Katie and she wondered how long Katie had been awake for.  She motioned for Annisyn and Marie to join her in the doorway and the three women exchanged smiles. 

Beverly whispered to Annisyn. “Why don’t you get Katie and put her in my bedroom again?”

“Oh, Beverly, I couldn’t do that to you again. It was one thing if Papa had put her to bed in your room, but I’ll put her in my room.  You and Papa need your time together, too.” Beverly patted Annisyn’s arm.  “You’re a good daughter, Ann Picard.” 

“Beverly, do you want me to carry Wesley to his bedroom?”

“Oh, Marie, could you?  He probably won’t even wake up.”  Marie bent at the sofa and lifted the boy into her arms.  Wesley simply curled his arms around Marie’s neck in his sleep and she smiled at Beverly. “You were right.  Goodnight, Beverly. Night Annisyn.” 

“G’night, Aunt Marie,”  Annisyn carefully extracted Katie and softly giggled that Jean-Luc was still asleep.  “I’ll get this one to bed. G’night Bev.”  Beverly leaned over and kissed both Katie and Annisyn on the head. “Goodnight.” 

Beverly was now alone with her sleeping husband and she looked down on him, smiling.  She sat down on the edge of the sofa and whispered, “Budge over.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes flew open and he immediately went to check for the children and a frown crossed his face when neither child was with him. “Both upstairs in bed.”  He nodded and scooted closer to the back of the sofa and rolled onto his side so Beverly could lay down next to him.  He spooned her and wrapped an arm around her waist and inhaled the scent of her hair. “Love you, Bev.”

“I love you too. Good day?”

“Mm. Long day. Busy day.”  He kissed the back of her neck and she smiled.

“Want to go upstairs?”  Jean-Luc dropped his head onto her shoulder.

“Can’t move.  Too comfortable.”

“If we go upstairs, we can be naked.” Jean-Luc raised his head.

“Katie?”

“With Annisyn tonight. And Marie put Wesley in his room.”  Jean-Luc reached for the hem of Beverly’s sweater and started to pull it up. “I’m not getting naked down here. Your brother will be up in a few hours for work.”

“He won’t care. We’re French. Nude is normal.”  Beverly swatted him with a small pillow.  “Nope. Come on, up to bed.” 

“Mm. Where’s Walker?”

“He and Abby decided to spend the night in Paris.”

“Marie OK?”

“She will be.  Now come on, I really don’t fancy sleeping on the settee, do you?”  Jean-Luc slowly got up and stretched. “No, I guess not.”

“Why were you down here anyway?”

“After Wesley’s bath, I promised him hot chocolate and a story...we must have fallen asleep.”

“You softie.” 

###

Annisyn put Katie into her crib, changed into her pyjamas, and got into bed with her PADD . Her therapist had asked her to keep a personal log, but not on official Starfleet servers.  She checked to make sure Katie was still sleeping before she started speaking.

“Personal Log. Ann Picard.  Today I went to Paris with Abby and Walker...they’ve been really great in letting me tag along with them when they go places, but I can’t impose on them all the time. It’s not fair to their relationship.  Papa and Beverly have been looking after Katie a lot for me the past week or so and it’s been nice, but I don’t want them to hate me or resent having to look after Katie. They have Wesley, and Beverly wants a baby of her own...that’s why I asked her if she wanted to raise Katie.  I still don’t know how I feel about being a mother, but I do love Katie. She’s perfect.  She doesn’t look anything like her father, and that’s a good thing.  I don’t know how Beverly handles looking at Wesley every day when he looks so much like his father.

I can’t stop thinking about Jack and how badly he hurt me.  I want someone special in my life, but I don’t know if I can trust anyone ever again like that.  But I’m only twenty-five, so why should I give up on love?  But who would want me when I have Katie to raise?  Someone like Papa, I guess.  Papa fell in love with Beverly and is raising Wesley as if he is his own and Wesley calls him Papa, too.  Maybe I will find someone who wants to be a father to Katie?  Or will I wind up like Suzanne, raising my daughter alone?  But Suzanne is strong and I’m not. 

I like France and the vineyard.  Uncle Robert and Aunt Marie are both very accommodating, though Uncle Robert is a bit gruff. Papa says he’s a lot like their father, but he took after their mother.  I don’t know who I take after since my parents died when I was so young. 

Beverly lost her parents when she was young, too, so we’ve been bonding a bit over raising a baby without having the help of parents.  Beverly had Doctor Quaice and his wife on Starbase thirty-two, and I have Beverly and Papa, and Suzanne too. 

I have an appointment with my therapist tomorrow. I’m not sure how I feel about that.  I still sometimes look at Katie and wonder if I made the right decision.  Maybe I should have given her up, but I do love her.

End personal log.” Annisyn deactivated her PADD and left it on her bedside table before turning out the light and going to bed.

###

“Robert, are you sleeping?”  Marie asked as she entered their bedroom.

“No, my love.  I was waiting for you.  Is everything alright?”  Marie reached behind and unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor before reaching for her nightgown on the back of the door and answering her husband. 

“Beverly found out what’s wrong with me.  It’s called Asherman’s Syndrome.”

“Is it treatable?”

“Yes.  I had my first treatment today.  Beverly said I need to wait two weeks beween, but she doesn’t think it will take too many and then we should be able to conceive.”  Robert lifted up a corner of the blanket for Marie to get in bed with him and he wrapped his arms around her. 

“I love you, Marie.”

“I love you too, Robert.  Now get some sleep. You have to be up in five hours.”  Robert leaned over and kissed Marie. “Yes, dear.”

###

Jean-Luc and Beverly had left a trail of clothing from the door to the bed.  Beverly had wrapped herself around Jean-Luc and kissed him deeply.  “Missed you today,” she whispered against his lips. 

“Mm, missed you too.”

“Thought you were tired?”  Beverly teased him by rubbing up against him and he let out a moan. “I seem to have found some energy,” he said as he lifted her up and deposited her on the bed before he covered her with his body.  “I love you.” He lavished kisses on her body and teased her gently with his fingers.  Beverly arched her body up to meet his fingers.  “Jean-Luc , I want you.” 

Jean-Luc grinned as he lowered himself to her and was engulfed in her warmth.  “Beverly, I love you too.”

They moved together with the skill of practiced lovers who knew each other’s bodies until Jean-Luc couldn’t hold himself back any longer. “Beverly, I’m going to...”

“Yes.” 

###

Walker came out of the bathroom, whistling a happy tune.  As much as he enjoyed Annisyn’s company, he was happy to finally be alone with Abigail.  They had barely spent any time alone since arriving in La Barre,  and he was ready to spend time with the younger woman.  When they decided to stay the night, Walker picked a nice hotel with a decent replicator so they would have everything they needed.  Abigail was lounging on the bed, clad in a very tiny bit of silk.  Walker swallowed. “You look lovely, Abby.”

“Well, I was going for sexy, but I’ll take lovely.”  Abigail patted the bed next to her.  “Don’t be shy, Wally. I know it’s been a while since we’ve been alone, but surely you know what to do with a scantily clad woman in your bed?” Walker chuckled. “Taking sass lessons from Bev, are you?” Abigail’s eyes darkened.

“Wally, do you like Beverly?” Walker sat down on the bed next to his girlfriend. “What do you mean?  Bev is just another little sister to me.” 

“You kissed her.”  Walker reached out and Abigail climbed into his lap.  “Yeah, I also kissed Johnny.  But you don’t think I’m interested in him, do you?” Abigail shook her head.  “Abby, I know you’ve only known us for six months, but that’s the kind of relationship we have with each other.  Even when Bev was married to Jack. Granted, Jean-Luc was always a bit reserved because he was in love with Beverly, but it’s just our friendship...are you ok with that? I mean...I can’t change my relationships, but if you’re not okay with it,  I can try?”

“No,  no. I’m sorry, Wally.  I think I’m just feeling a little insecure right now. We haven’t spent much time just the two of us lately – either Annisyn was with us or we had Wesley or my mom around...”  Walker leaned down and kissed Abigail’s head.  “Ab, I love you.  I am in love with you.  And that’s something I’ve never had before.  I love Jean-Luc and Bev, and even Jack when he wasn’t being a jackass, but  I’m only in love with one person,” he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  “You.” 

“Oh, Walker!”  Abigail pulled his head down for a kiss. “I’m a stupid little girl. I’m sorry. I love you too.”  Walker eyed the silk chemise Abigail was wearing.  “Definitely not a little girl, Ab...” 

###

“He slept with her.”

“Who?” M’Prol was once again in Jack’s room letting him ramble. Sooner or later, he would have a full story.

“Johnny. With Bev.”

“Well, they are married now.”

“I mean, before.” 

“While you were sleeping with Annisyn?”

“No, earlier.  After...Miranda.”  Jack played with the plastic coffee cup on his tray. 

“Tell me about it.”  M’Prol leaned back in his chair to listen. “We went to Pacifica to celebrate Bev’s results...I think that’s why we went.  Beverly wanted a campfire. I...I wasn’t there, but it was her, Johnny, and Wally. Wally said they got drunk and went skinny dipping and Bev couldn’t find her clothes, but when I came back in the morning, Beverly was in his bed naked.”

“Was Jean-Luc there?”

“No..I...I don’t remember.  I just remember finding her in his bed.”

“I see.  And where were you?”

“Probably with a girl.” M’Prol steepled his fingers together.  “While you were supposed to be dating Beverly?”

“Uh...yeah.  I wanted a real good screw, you know?”  M’Prol raised a Vulcan eyebrow at his patient. “And you couldn’t get this...good screw...with Beverly?” 

“Nah. She was a goodie goodie.”

“I see.” M’Prol stood up.  “Well, I think that’s enough for today.” He walked to the door. “Good-bye, Jack.”

“That’s it?” M’Prol nodded.  “I have other patients, Jack.  I will return tomorrow.”

###

Jean-Luc woke up with his naked wife lying next to him and he grinned and leaned down to gently bite her exposed nipple.  He started to snake his fingers down her body to between her legs, but she chased them away.  Jean-Luc frowned.

“Not this morning, Love. We have to talk to Annisyn and I don’t want to put it off any longer.”

“Oh.  Do we have to?  I love Katie...” Beverly leaned over and kissed her husband. “I love her too, but she’s Annisyn’s daughter, not ours.  I don’t mind filling in and helping her out, but we need to start setting some rules...maybe have her take Katie two nights each week for now and gradually increase it until we only are needed as babysitters and not primary caregivers.”

“Well, if you think it’s best.”

“I do. She’ll be fine.  She has an appointment today with Marska. We’ll talk to her before her appointment so if she needs to, she can talk it over with Marska.  Oh, and I need to get that hypospray for Marie.”

“Marie will be ok?”

“Eventually.  But Jean-Luc, it might take several treatments and I don’t want to leave Marie in the hands of someone else.”

“How long?”

“We have to wait two weeks between each treatment. It might take two, three, even four or five.”  Jean-Luc frowned.

“And the _Stargazer_?” 

“I can’t return until I know Marie will be fine.  And I can’t ask her to come with me. Robert would go spare!”  Jean-Luc chuckled at the idea of his brother on a starship, or even letting his wife go on a starship.  He leaned over and kissed Beverly. “No, you have to stay.  I’ll find out how long the repairs will take, and if it’s ready before you are, we’ll send it out with Walker in charge.”

“You would stay with me?”

“Of course I would, you’re my wife.”  He punctuated his words with another kiss. Perhaps they wouldn’t be down early after all.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy filler, mostly. But you guys like the fluff, so....

“Computer: Open file Lieutenant Commader Jack Crusher. Authorisation: M’Prol Omega T’san Five Nine Eight. Begin recording.”

 _“_ Professional Log – Lieutenant Commander Jack Crusher

“I have been seeing Commander Crusher now for one month, and at this point, I do not think I can offer the man any assistance. His own arrogance prevents him from accepting any help.

“Crusher is obsessed, to a very worrying degree, with his most recent ex-wife, Doctor Beverly Picard (nee Crusher and Howard).  He is not in love with her, nor with his own child he fathered with her. More he seems to be....unable to accept her moving on with his commanding officer, Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Crusher appears to be jealous of Captain Picard, to the point where he does anything within his power to deny Picard his happiness – starting with sleeping with Captain Picard’s girlfriend, Miranda Vigo, seven years ago.  I do believe this stems from their age difference of merely four years, and Captain Picard’s promotion to the rank of Captain at the age of twenty-eight.  Crusher was twenty-four at the time and came on an Ensign, and under Picard, has risen in the ranks to Lieutenant Commander, and from perusing his records he only needed to take the Commander exam to be further promoted.  However, Picard achieving this rank so young in life seems to have clouded Crusher’s view towards one of the men he considers his best friend. Surprisingly, he appears to hold no animosity towards his other friend, Commander Walker Keel. “  M’Prol paused to take a sip of coffee before continuing.

“Crusher’s obsession lends itself to his progeny as well.  He impregnated a young officer whilst still married to Doctor Picard, and when the young officer (I am told her name was Ensign Annisyn Lobo, however there are no further records to indicate Lobo giving birth and in fact, Lobo appears to have left Starfleet altogether.)  Crusher insists that Lobo was on board the Stargazer and gave birth to his child enroute to Earth.  I will continue to make enquiries, but it is possible this woman departed the ship on Starbase 32, resigned from Starfleet, and could now be on any number of worlds. 

“He also has an older daughter with his first wife -  his unknown first wife from what I understand from his commanding officers and second wife.  Crusher left his first wife to serve on board the Stargazer twenty years ago supposedly feeling he could not continue to commit to a marriage on a five-year-mission...however, given his near-divorce from his second wife when she became pregnant, and his abandoning of Miss Lobo, I can also only come to the conclusion that whilst Crusher likes the idea of progeny to carry on his name,  he has no desire to be tied, as it were, to one woman.  It is unfortunate that none of his children that we are aware of continue to carry his name, and it does present the possibility that he would deliberately have a child with another woman in the future. 

“His second child, Wesley Picard, was adopted by Captain Picard after his marriage to Doctor Picard.  Crusher displays immense anger over his son not carrying his name, and I fear this could put the child in danger once Crusher is fully healed and released. 

“Crusher is currently undergoing a liver transplant with a cloned liver, which will limit my time with him for a few weeks while he recovers, however my professional advisement is that this man needs many more hours of therapy, and perhaps a relationship therapist before I would consider him ‘better’

“Submitted on – Computer: Insert current stardate – by M’Prol, Psychiatrist.

“Computer: End log.”

###

Beverly and Jean-Luc were leaving La Barre for a few days. Marie offered, and was quite excited, to look after Wesley while his parents got to experience some time on their own.  Their little break would also give Annisyn some time and experience looking after Katie on her own once more.  It was only for three days, but  Beverly was determined to ease Annisyn back into caring for he own child. 

After a long conversation with Annisyn and a joint session with Marska, Beverly agreed to Annisyn looking after Katie for the first two weeks, then increasing it to two nights.  This would be Annisyn’s first time having Katie for two consecutive nights on her own since Katie was one week old, and it had been suggested Beverly and Jean-Luc deliberately go away so Annisyn would have to face any problems on her own. 

Jean-Luc was torn.  He understood Beverly’s desire for Annisyn to begin to look after he own child more, but he was used to having the baby sleeping in his and Bevely’s room and sometimes if he couldn’t sleep he would just watch her sleep.  But, he was also ecstatic to take Beverly away, and he had chosen to take her to England, to a city called Lincoln.  Jean-Luc had fond memories of visiting the cathedral city as a child, and booked a room in an area of the city known as the “Bail”, with views of the centuries old Cathedral and Castle remains.  He hoped Beverly would enjoy it. 

Beverly, too, was looking forward to the short break with her husband.  Since Marie’s on-going care now made their trip to Pacifica impossible, this was a nice consolation. ...especially since they would have two nights without a baby to interrupt or need to worry about.  Their sex life had been lacking in recent weeks as Katie had permanently moved in with them, and Beverly briefly questioned her desire to have a child with Jean-Luc as it would undoubtedly mean even less of a sex life, but she also knew they would be able to work around it...plus give the baby their own room. 

Beverly shouldered her small bag and left the bedroom.  When Annisyn saw the small  bag she laughed. “That’s all your taking?”

“We’re only going for two nights. Besides, I don’t need much....”  Annisyn’s eyes went wide with understanding.  “Uhm...Yeah, not something I want to think about.  But have fun with Papa.”

Beverly laughed and reached for Katie. “Now you, miss Katie.  You be extraordinarily good for your mama.  No funny business, young lady.” Katie only smiled and giggled.  “You’ll be alright, Annisyn.  Marie will be here, and if you really do have an emergency, you can contact us.”

“Oh, no.  Papa told me I wasn’t to call you unless someone was dying or had a broken limb.”  Beverly rolled her eyes.  “Where is Jean-Luc? He wanted to leave soon...”

“Outside with Wes.  I think Wesley is getting the same lecture I got about being on my best behaviour with Aunt Marie and Uncle Robert.  Papa _does_ know I’m not a child, right?”  Beverly patted her arm. “He does, but this parenting thing is new for him.  Just humour him, alright?”  Annisyn nodded. 

Wesley ran into the kitchen. “Bye Mommy!”  Beverly bent down to give him a hug. This would be the first time in Wesley’s entire life that she was going to be away from him and not just down the hall in a lab or on duty for 24 hours.  She kissed his head. “Be good for Aunt Marie.”

Wesley nodded. “Papa made me promise an he said if I was really good, he would let me ride the horse again!”  Beverly rolled her eyes again.  “Well, if it keeps you out of trouble. Yes, if Marie says you were good, you may go riding again with Papa.”

“YAY!” 

“But you’ll also have to do your homework.  I know Papa gave you a new book to read.”  Wesley nodded his head enthusiastically. “Right. So I want you to finish your book and write a report about it.”

“Ok!” Beverly chuckled.  Knowing Wesley, he would read the book and write the report before he did anything else.  The boy just loved to learn.  

Jean-Luc entered the kitchen with his own bag on his shoulder and picked up Beverly’s. “Ready?”

“How are we getting there?”

“We have to walk into the village to the transportation centre, where we will transported to Paris, from Paris, we’ll take a shuttle to London, and then a mag-lev train North.”

“Sounds like a journey in itself.” 

“Indeed,”  Jean-Luc bent down to hug Wesley. “Remember what I said, Wes.  You look after Annisyn and Katie and listen to your aunt.”

“Yes, Papa.” Wesley disappeared up the stairs, no doubt to begin his book report for his mother.   Jean-Luc leaned over and kissed Annisyn’s forehead. “You’ll be alight.  Don’t worry.”  Annisyn smiled and held out Katie to Jean-Luc.  He gave the baby a quick cuddle. “ _Grand-père_ will miss you, Katie.”

The couple departed after assurances from Marie that everyone would be fine and strolled hand in hand through the tree-lined lane to the village.  “What happened to Wally and Abby?”

“Oh, Walker said they needed to spend some time alone so they went away for a bit. I’m not even sure where they went, but I think Abigail was feeling a little neglected.”

“My fault for asking them to include Annisyn so much.  I just wanted Annisyn to have some friends.”

“I know you did, Bev. And I don’t think Abigail is mad.” Beverly smiled. “Good.”

Katie began to cry as soon as they left.  Annisyn panicked.  “Oh no! It’s ok, Katie. It’s ok. Mama’s here....Papa and uhm....Maman will be home soon.  I promise.  What’s wrong Katie?  Are you too cold? Hungry? Wet?”  Annisyn sunk to the floor holding Katie and began to cry.  Marie flew in from the kitchen and took in the scene in front of her before getting to her knees. “Annisyn, are you alright?  What’s wrong?  Is everything ok with Katie?”  Marie held out her arms and helped Annisyn stand up and she walked her over to the settee. “Come now, it can’t be that bad, can it?”

“Aunt Marie, I want to be a mom to Katie, I really do...and talking to Marska has helped...but I don’t know what to do when she cries.  How does Beverly know what to do?”

“Well, I suppose it’s instinct.”

“I don’t have that instinct.” 

“Nonsense.   Now, tell me what happened,” Marie placed a hand on Annisyn’s arm. 

“Beverly and Papa left and Katie started to cry.” 

“Ah, well, that’s normal, I think.  Since Beverly and Jean-Luc have been taking care of her, she probably feels a little abandoned with them gone.  You have to show her she’s loved by you.  Look, she stopped crying when you cuddled her.”  Annisyn smiled. “Yeah, she did.  I guess I should...feed her?”

“Worth a try.  Would you like me to make up the bottle for you?” 

“Could you...show me?”   Annisyn went to lay Katie down on the settee and then changed her mind and placed her in a babyseat instead.  “There.  If I strap you in, you won’t fall off.  I’ll be right back, Katie.”

“See, instincts. You knew not to leave her on the sofa.”

“Maybe.  But I’m going to do this. I’m going to prove to Papa and Beverly that I can take care of my baby on my own.”

“Good. Now, let’s get Katie’s bottle prepped and make a pot of tea for us.”

###

Beverly was studying the vast ceiling in Lincoln Cathedral and Jean-Luc couldn’t help but chuckle. “What are you doing, my love?” 

“Trying to find the imp.  Did you know when the cathedral was first built, satan sent down the imp to cause trouble and it was turned to stone by an angel?”

“Beverly, surely you don’t believe in satan, imps, and angels?”

“Well, no, but then how do you explain the imp?  All the workers denied creating it.”

“Well....I...Alright, I suppose in 900, people did have strong beliefs, I’ll give you that much.”  Beverly suddenly gasped and pointed up. “Look, I found it! See, it does exist!”  She stuck her tongue out at Jean-Luc.  He merely shook his head at his wife. 

“I can’t believe places like this still exist.  Things built over fifteen hundred years ago and still standing tall.  I’m surprised, really.”

“To be fair, La Barre and even the vineyard go back centuries.”

“Perhaps it’s because Copernicus City is only about 300 years old, and Caldos is even younger.  Nana and I were among the first settlers.”  Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her towards her. “But you don’t seem to mind _old_ things....”  Beverly turned in his arms and grinned. “Well, you are my old man, aren’t you?”  She kissed him and then pulled free to wander over to the other side of the cathedral. 

“Oh, here’ something for your archaeological mind.  Eleanor of Aquitaine is buried here.”  Beverly examined the plaque. “Oh, wait.  She was embalmed here and they buried her bits here. Gross.”

“They had to go somewhere.”

“Yeah, but to be proud of having her guts buried here?”

“It was a different time, my love.  Now, I see they are serving proper old fashioned cream teas in the Chapter House. Would you like to join me?  I haven’t had a proper cream tea since...well, since before Maman got ill.  You know, she attended school in Yorkshire and brought home some of the English traditions. “

“No, I never knew that.  Yes, I think that would be lovely.”  She placed her hand in his and let him lead her towards their lunch. 

After Lunch, Beverly convinced Jean-Luc to check out the historical building on the hill.  The street was called ‘Steep Hill’ and after a few shops, Beverly soon found out why. “Well, at least we’re both in shape. That’s going to be fun to climb back up.”

“Mm, indeed.” 

They ducked into a shop that sold baby items and Jean-Luc had to restrain himself from purchasing the entire shop for Katie.  He finally settled on a few wooden rattles and teething rings, and even found a model starship kit for Wesley.  He thought it would make a nice project for the two of them, although if they were staying in La Barre longer, they might have to enrol Wes in the village school.  Jean-Luc was _not_ looking forward to that day, remembering how out of place he had felt being smarter than most of the kids his age and Wesley wouldn’t know French.  Sure, they would give him a translator, but Jean-Luc knew the kids also loved to pull pranks and it probably wouldn’t be long before Wesley had his translator stolen.  No, the boy was going to have to learn French.  Jean-Luc sighed.

“What’s wrong, Jean-Luc?”

“Just thinking. Federation law requires children age six and up to be enrolled in school. If we’re staying in La Barre for long after Wesley’s birthday, he’ll have to attend  the village school.”

“Couldn’t we continue to homeschool him? Like he was on the _Stargazer_?” 

“Not if Abigail returns to the ship with Walker.  I mean, I suppose between the two of us we could...or perhaps Abigail could give him assignments to do by subspace?  How long do you think we need to stay?”

It was Beverly’s turn to sigh. “I take Marie back to Paris next week and we’ll see how much it’s improved by, but...I sholdn’t tell you any of this because of patient confidentiality, but since she’s your family, I can tell you there is a lot of scar tissue to get rid of.  At least three more treatments, I think, which would be six more weeks, plus two to make sure it’s finally healed.  How are the repairs going?”

“Well,  the yard has decided to retrofit the ship, so they were talking about at least another ten to twelve weeks.  Naturally, Starfleet wants to assign my crew elsewhere in the meantime, but I think I can arrange so we both can stay in La Barre. Maybe Walker and Abigail, too.” 

“I really don’t want to be separated from you.  It was bad enough with Jack and...” 

“I know, my love. I know. I have no intentions on being split from you as long as I can help it.”  Beverly leaned up and kissed him. “Good,” her eyes wandered the street. “Oh hey, a tea shop! Maybe we can get some decent tea to take back to the ship.” 

“Hmm. It would be a vast improvement over replicated Earl Grey.  I notice there’s a wine shop too.  I’m always tempted to ask what they think of our wines...”  Beverly mischievously grinned at her husband.

“Let’s do it!”

The bell above the shop tinkled to announce their arrival, and a small bald man came popping out from the back room.  “Hello, Madam, Sir. Are you looking for anything specific?”

Beverly reached for Jean-Luc’s hand. “We’re newlyweds and were looking for something we could take back to our hotel to celebrate.”

“Ah, congratulations.  Now, do you prefer white or red? Or perhaps, some champage?” 

“Red.  I really like French wines, do you have any good French wines?”  Jean-Luc had to look away from Beverly or he would probably burst into laughter.  She was playing it so innocently. 

“I do believe so, Madam. We have some French wines over here.”  The shopkeeper showed Beverly a high shelf teaming with bottles.  Beverly eyed the bottles until she saw the familiar outline of their home in La Barre and picked up the bottle, noting the hefty price tag. “What about this one?”

“Ah, Château Picard. Yes....it is a fine wine....”

“But?”

“I’m sure you would find other wines more suitable to your tastes.” 

Anger flashed in Jean-Luc’s eyes and Beverly had to place a hand on his chest to stop him.  “I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Yes, well...when the owner died, the vineyard passed to his sons.  One took over the business and the other ran off and joined Starfleet,”  Beverly at this point gripped Jean-Luc’s hand to keep him from lashing out at the man.  “I don’t think it’s quite been the same since.  I don’t see how they keep winning awards.”

“I see. Yes, I think we shall take the lot, don’t you, dear?” She looked up at her husband with adoration. 

“Hmm? Yes, love, whatever you want.  How many bottles do you have?”

“Three cases.”

“We’ll have that, then.  And I’ll be informing my brother to take you off the distribution list from now on.”

“I don’t...I don’t understand.” Jean-Luc held out his hand to the shopkeeper. “Hello, my name is Captain Jean-Luc Picard.  I’m the son who ‘ran off to join Starfleet’. My brother, Robert, and his wife manage the vineyard.  This is my wife, Doctor Beverly Picard. Someday, our son or daughter might be running the vineyard.“

“I’m so sorry _Comte_ Picard, _Comtesse_ Picard. Please forgive me.”  Jean-Luc waved his hands.  “I don’t use the title. My bother does, but only on our labels.”  Beverly jabbed Jean-Luc in the stomach with her elbow. “Nice to tell me I married royalty.” Jean-Luc shrugged.

“You didn’t.  It’s a silly title my family has held for generations.  It means absolutely nothing in this century.  Perhaps 500 years ago it had meaning...” 

“Nonetheless, I apologize for my comments.”

“Thank you.  My brother has been trying very hard to keep up our father’s and grandfather’s legacy.  However, we really _would_ like to buy at least one bottle.” 

“Oh no!  You must take it as my gift!  Congratulations on your wedding! When did you get married?”

“A few months ago, but this is the first time we managed to get away from our children and the ship.” 

“Ah, and you chose our fair city to visit!”  The shopkeeper beamed.  “I remembered enjoying the city when I was a child.  My wife hasn’t travelled much in Europe other than my home in France.”

“Well, enjoy your stay!”  The shopkeeper pressed a bottle of Château Picard into his hand as well as a bottle of champagne.  “Please, accept this as my apology and wedding present.”

“Thank you.”

Once outside, Beverly linked her arm in Jean-Luc’s.  “ _Comte?_ You’re full of surprises.  Does this make Wesley one too?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “It goes back centuries.  Because my family was granted the title 900 years ago, the entire family can use the term.  Newer Earldoms only allow the eldest son to use the title, which then gets passed on to his eldest, etc.  But yes, we are all _Comte_ and _Comtess_.  I...should have told you. I’m sorry.  It’s just that we don’t ever use the title, not even locally.  It’s on the label though.”  Beverly scrutinised the label. “Oh, so it is.  Does Walker or Jack know?”

“Walker...yes, but only because he met my father and he was fond of using his title.  Jack...not unless Walker told him.” 

“No, I think if he knew he would have told me. Or used it to tease you.” Jean-Luc gave a wry smile and twined their fingers together. “I’m going to miss that, you know.”

“Miss what?”

“Jack’s teasing. It feels so weird for Walker and I not to have him with us, but then again...” he stopped walking to pull Beverly into his arms. “I might not have you in my life. Or Wesley, Annisyn, or Katie.”  Beverly kissed him soundly.

“Oh, I’m sure we would have found each other eventually.” 


	7. Chapter 7

7

Abigail stretched out on her beach towel and grinned at her boyfriend who was slathering some sunrcreame on his chest.  “We should have asked Beverly for a hypospray of sun protectant.”

“Maybe, but then she might have asked where we were going and I’m glad no one knows we’re here.”  He squired some more lotion onto his hands. “Want me to do your back?” 

Abigail rolled over and untied the string on her bikini top. “Please.”  Walker chuckled. “No bikini?”

“Mm. No tan lines that way.” 

“Who’s going to see your bare back to notice....oh.  Does that mean no tanlines anywhere?”  Abigail turned her head and grinned.  “We are at a nude beach,”  She reached for the string on either side of her hips and slowly untied them and exposed her rear to the sun.  “Joining me?”

“Ah....well...I’m not sure I can....” 

“Why not?”  Abigail rolled over and sat up, causing her bikini to fall into her lap.  Walker’s mouth went dry at the sight of his girlfriend naked in public. “Because...I...”  Walker gestured towards his crotch where Abigail could see his arousal for her.  She laughed.  “You see that couple over there?”  Walker squinted. 

“No.”

“That’s my point. No one is around. Now take them off...and don’t forget to cover your willy in suncreame...oh, do you want my help?”  Walker blushed, but scooted closer to her.

“Now, we want to make sure we cover every...single....nook...”  Walker’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.  He wondered how close a medic was, because surely his girlfriend was going to give him a heart attack.

###

Beverly watched on with amusement as Jean-Luc blew up yet another balloon. “You know, Wesley doesn’t need twenty balloons.” 

“I know, but...it’s his birthday tomorrow.  And it’s my first birthday as his father...I wanted it to be special for him.”  Beverly smiled at her husband.  “You were there for his other birthdays.”

“As Uncle Jean-Luc.”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “Fine.  Marie and I invited a few of the village children that Wesley has been playing with to come to his party.  If Wes has to start school, at least he might start with some friends.  How are his French lessons going?”

“ _Incroyable_. He’s catching on so fast, and it’s only been a week of solid lessons.”  Beverly beamed.  “That’s what this Momma wants to hear.” Jean-Luc grinned and leaned over to kiss her.  “I promised I would let the children take turns riding.  I hope my girl is up for it.”

“Hmm.  Don’t forget to get the parent’s permission first.”

“Of course.”  Jean-Luc surveyed his handiwork. “What do you think?” 

Beverly laughed.  Jean-Luc had hung a banner across the top of the mantle and every spare inch of floor was covered with balloons.  “A little over the top, but I know Wesley will love it.”

“Good. And is Katie sleeping with us tonight?”  he wiggled his eyebrows at his wife.

“Nope, Annisyn is having her tonight.  I thought it might be best because you know Wesley is going to wake up early on his birthday.” 

“I think I might take a shower before bed.  Would you like to join me?”

“How about a bath instead?”  Jean-Luc grinned.  “Wine?”  She nodded. 

“I’ll get the bath started. You get the wine.”

When Jean-Luc climbed the stairs to the attic apartment, he chuckled to himself as he could hear the soft music playing.  Beverly had turned the lights off except for a string of fairy lights his aunt had decorated the headboard with and she was waiting for him, wrapped in a silk dressing gown.  He had his hands full, but he leaned down and nuzzled against her neck. Beverly had piled her hair on top of her head in some kind of intricate twist, leaving a few tendrils around her face.

“Have I told you lately how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have married you?”

“Never stop.”  Beverly took the wine from Jean-Luc so he could remove his clothing and she sat on the edge of the large tub and poured out the glasses.  She passed one to Jean-Luc and asked, “What should we drink to?”

“Well, it is Wesley’s birthday tomorrow, so I suppose we should toast Wesley.  The most inquisitive child I have ever met, and I am so very glad that I can call him my son, and his mother my wife.” Tears sprung to Beverly’s eyes. “Oh, Jean-Luc.  I love you.”

“I love you, too, Beverly.” Jean-Luc clinked his glass against hers and dropped his shorts before reaching for the tie on her gown.  “I think you are a bit overdressed, _Comtesse_.”

They luxuriated in the bath.  Beverly had her back pressed up against Jean-Luc’s chest and he had one arm wrapped around her waist, and the other was refilling their glasses. “Hmm. Should have brought up two bottles.  There might be one in the mini kitchen....”

“Mm, don’t go.  I’m comfortable. Wine can wait.” Jean-Luc pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.  “I will never leave you.”

“Good.”  Jean-Luc placed his glass down and reached for the sponge.  “Lean forward.”

“Why?” Beverly turned her head to look at her husband.

“Well, the purpose of a bath is to get clean...I thought I would scrub your back?”  Beverly laughed and leaned forward. “Really, I think it’s more fun to scrub the front...”

“Mm, after your back.”  Jean-Luc gently ran the sponge up and down Beverly’s back and then abandoned the sponge, placing kisses on her back and neck and pressing his fingers into her spine. 

“Mm, that feels nice.”  Beverly’s head lolled forward and she closed her eyes.  Jean-Luc gently turned her around so she straddled his legs.  “Are you falling asleep on me?”

“Mmm?”  Jean-Luc dipped his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth and gently sucked.  Her eyes remained closed but she let out a moan.  Jean-Luc smirked around her breast and rolled her other nipple between his fingers and snaked his free hand down her body between her legs.   Beverly nodded and Jean-Luc slipped a finger in.  Beverly arched her back and opened her eyes.  She ducked her head and placed a kiss on Jean-Luc’s head and reached for the hand inside her and pushed his hand hard against her.  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows but increased the pressure and Beverly yelled out as she climaxed.  Jean-Luc bit her nipple as he let go and held her close.  “I love you.”

“I love you, too.  I think we should move this to the bed.” 

###

Abigail looked around the beach side bungalow she and Walker had been staying at for the past week. “I’m going to miss this place.”  Walker came up behind her and nuzzled against her neck. “So...are we ok now?”

“Yeah.  I’m sorry, Wally.  I didn’t mean to...act like a whiney twenty-five year old.”

“You _are_ twenty-five...sometimes I forget that.  I’m sorry too.  Beverly and Jean-Luc are my best friends.  So are your parents...even if I’d like to drop kick Jack.”

“Please don’t call him my father.  I know he is biologically, and I guess Mom was really in love with him, but...he’s not my father.”  Walker pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Of course, love.”  He picked up her bag. “So, ready for Wesley’s birthday party?”

“No.  A group of hyper six-year-olds?  It’s bad enough I teach them...”

“Ah, but you do love Wesley.”

“Yeah,” she smiled, “I do.  I guess if Jack has to have been my dad, at least I got a cute little brother...and a sister.  But it’s weird because I think of Annisyn as a sister but really I guess she’s my aunt?”  Abigail shook her head. 

“Jean-Luc and I try not to think about how we are all related or quasi-related.  At the end of the day, we’re family.  That’s all that matters.”  Abigail smiled again and reached for Walker’s hand. 

“Alright, we don’t want to be late for our transporter slot.”

###

Wesley came tearing up the stairs to the attic.  “Mooooooooommy!  Paaaaaapaaaaaaa!! It’s my biiiiiirthdaaaaaay!!” He jumped on the bed, waking his parents.  Jean-Luc deliberately didn’t look at Wesley and turned to Beverly.

“Hm.  Beverly, did someone say it was their birthday?”

“It’s my birthday Papa! I’m six now!” 

“Hmm. No.  Let’s go back to sleep.”  Beverly and Jean-Luc pretended to snore. 

“Mommy!! Wake up! Papa!!  It is so my birthday today!!”  Jean-Luc reached up and grabbed Wesley and tossed him between them on the bed and tickled him.  “Oh, was it? I didn’t know.” 

“Papa!  Stop tickling me!” 

“Alright then, I’ll go back to sleep.”  Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around Wesley and pretended, once more, to be sleeping.  Beverly had to turn away from them or Wesley would have caught her smiling.  Marrying Jean-Luc really was the best thing she had ever done for her and Wes.  She rolled back over.  “Oh, I thought it was someone’s birthday?”

“Apparently.  I don’t know anything about that though, love. I’m sleeping.  But I seem to have acquired this child.  It can’t be our son though, this boy says he’s six, and our son is only five.”  Wesley giggled.  “Papa!  It’s me!  I’m six today!!”

“Oh, is that what a birthday is?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I didn’t know that. Beverly, did you know that on your birthday, you get a year older?”

“No, I didn’t Jean-Luc. Do you suppose we should celebrate it?”

“YEAHHHHH!!!!!”  Shouted Wesley. 

“I suppose we better.  Wes, why don’t you go downstairs and into the lounge and we’ll be right down as soon as we get dressed.” 

“Kay!” Wesley tore out of the room.  Less than a minute later, they heard his shriek of laughter.  “Must have found the  balloons, then.” 

“Told you they were a good idea,” Jean-Luc smugly said as he got out of bed and walked towards the dresser.  He rifled through the drawers and pulled out underwear for both of them. “I’m going to take a quick wake up shower. Joining me?”

“Hmm, I better not.  Wes will wonder where we got to.” Beverly pulled on a T-shirt dress and a pair of leggings.  “Do I look presentable?”

“Might want to brush your hair, love.”    Beverly swatted him with the brush.  “Oh you.”

Wesley was playing with his balloons when Beverly joined him.  “Where’s Papa?”

“Taking a shower. What would you like for breakfast?”

“Birthday cake?”

“Hmm, try again, Buddy.” 

“Kirkpops?”    Beverly pretended to think about it. “We’ll have to see if Aunt Marie bought any. Remember, there’s no replicator here.”

Wesley ran into the kitchen. “Aunt Marie, do you have Kirkpops?”    Beverly followed behind, shaking her head. “Wes, is that how we say good morning to people?” 

“Sorry. G’morrnin Aunt Marie. G’mornin Uncle Robert.  Do you have any Kirkpops?”  Beverly rolled her eyes.  “Morning, Marie. Morning, Robert.  I do apologize, my son seems to have forgotten his manners on his birthday.”  Robert let out a rare grin. “Should have seen Jean-Luc on his birthdays when he was a kid. He absolutely milked it.” 

“I did not!” 

“Oh, you did so, Jean-Luc.  But fine. I won’t embarrass you in front of your son. Besides, I have some work to do before the other children arrive.” Robert rose and ruffled Wesley’s hair. “Happy Birthday, Wes.”

###

Jean-Luc was exhausted.  He was leaning against the back of the sofa with a glass of wine in one hand, and a sleeping Wesley curled up against his side.  Beverly was sitting opposite Jean-Luc laughing at him.  “Glad to see I get no sympathy from my wife.”

“Nope.  You’re the one who was running around with the children. “

“Ugh. When did I get old?”

“You mean, I’m going to have to trade you in for a new model already?  Darn, I was starting to like this one.”

“Don’t start, Bev.” Beverly grinned and leaned over and kissed him. “My old man. Think you can carry Wes up to his room?”  Jean-Luc groaned, but passed over his wine glass.  “I suppose.  He can’t be that heavy, can he?”  Jean-Luc picked up Wesley. “Is he heavier when he’s asleep?”  He adjusted Wes and carefully carried him up the stairs and laid him on his bed.  “Should we change him into his pyjamas?” 

“Nah. He might wake up.  Just tuck him in.”   Jean-Luc leaned down and kissed Wesley’s forehead. “Goodnight, Son.”

He followed Beverly back downstairs to where the rest of the adults were.  Katie was asleep in Annisyn’s room that night, but even she had joined everyone while Robert poured out glasses of wine.  Beverly looked over at Walker and Abigail. “Thanks for coming back for Wesley’s birthday. I know he appreciated it.”

“Of course.  I’ve never missed Wesley’s birthday.”   Beverly frowned. “Bev, what’s wrong?”

She sighed and patted Walker’s arm. “Nothing, Wally. Just thinking about how much you and Jean-Luc both care for Wesley and look out for him and Jack never bothered.  I kept checking the messages, thinking maybe Jack would at least send a happy birthday message....but nothing.  And I checked his file. He’s moving around again after his recent surgery.”  Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around Beverly. “I know, Bev.  I thought he might send a message too.”

“Oh well. Let’s talk about more pleasant things.  How was your holiday, Abby?”

Abigail’s eyes lit up. “It was amazing, Bev.  We rented a little bungalow right on the beach...and it was a _nude_ beach.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows.  “Sounds nice, eh, Jean-Luc?” Beverly nudged her husband.

“All we did was lay in the sun.  Our meals were beamed to the bungalow from the main building and I don’t think we saw anyone the entire week!”

“I hope that’s not _all_ you did,” Beverly winked and Abigail blushed. 

“But what have I missed here?”

“Jean-Luc took me to England for a weekend and Wesley didn’t drive his aunt and uncle insane.   Honestly, that’s about it. Oh, and we found out the ship is being retrofitted and is going to take...how long did you say, Jean-Luc?”

“At least twelve more weeks...well, eleven now .  Command want to temporarily reassign some of the crew next week, but I’m going to try to keep us together if I can.  Walker, you and I need to talk officially as Captain and First Officer, but not tonight.  I’m too tired...” Jean-Luc let out a yawn and Beverly laughed. 

“Should I take you to bed?”

“Will you tuck me in?”

“Maybe.”

###

“Jack, today is your son’s birthday.  Don’t you think you should send him a message?”  M’Prol held out a PADD to Jack, poised to take his recording or dictation. 

“Why should I?  Jean-Luc gave him his name. He’s not a Crusher.” M’Prol sighed and scribbled more notes on his PADD.

“Just a few weeks ago, you were talking about how much you wanted your son back in your life but today, on his birthday, where you have a legitimate chance of remaining in his life, you choose not to.  I really don’t understand you, Jack.”  Jack only grunted in reply and rolled over to face the wall. “Fine.  I’ll be back tomorrow.”  M’Prol rose and left Jack’s room.  Jack thumbed the PADD of personal photos he had with him and found a photo of Wesley when he was a child.  “Happy Birthday, Wesley,” he softly whispered into the darkened room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for suicidal thoughts.

 “Who’s the prettiest baby in the world?”  Jean-Luc cooed at his granddaughter.  Nearby, Wesley was giggling.  “Papa, you’re being silly!”

“Am I?  But Katie _is_  the prettiest baby in the world.” Wesley scrunched up his face as he looked at her. “I guess she’s alright.” Jean-Luc chuckled.  “Want to hold her?”

“No. Can we put together my model ship?” Wesley held up the kit Jean-Luc had given him for his birthday.  “Hmm. After I put Katie down for her nap, alright?”

“You were my Papa first,” Wesley grumbled. Jean-Luc’s eye’s softened. “Come here, son.”  Wesley came over to the chair Jean-Luc was sitting on with Katie. He moved Katie into his other arm and reached down to pull Wesley into his lap.  Jean-Luc wrapped his free arm around Wesley. “Wes, tell me what’s wrong.”

“You an Mommy spend all your time with Katie.”                                                        

“Oh, I see.  Wesley, you know if Mommy and I give you a little brother or sister, they’ll need more attention when they’re little like Katie.  Do you know why?” Wesley shook his head. “Uhn-uh.”

“Katie doesn’t know how to do anything by herself . She can’t get herself a drink if she’s thirsty, or feed herself a snack when she’s hungry, and she can’t even use a toilet.  But you can do all those things, can’t you?”  Wesley smiled proudly. “Uh-huh!  Tawnte Marie moved the cups so I can reach them!”  Jean-Luc smiled. 

“So do you understand why we might need to give Katie a little extra attention sometime?” 

“Yeah....but why can’t Annie Sin do it?  She’s Katie’s Mommy, not my mommy. An how come Katie doesn’t have a Papa like I do?”  Jean-Luc sighed, and debated how much to tell Wesley...how much would Wesley understand?  “Wesley, what happens when you can’t do something you need to do?  Like if you can’t reach the cups in the kitchen or can’t pick up the bottle of milk?”

“I ask you and Mommy to help me.” 

“And do we?” Wesley nodded.  “Uh-huh!” 

“And you remember I told you Annisyn is my daughter now?  And she calls me Papa?”

“Yeah...she’s my big sister!”

“Right. Well, what if she needs help?”  Wesley looked thoughtful for a minute before responding. “She asks you for help?”  Jean-Luc smiled.

“That’s right.”

“So...Annie Syn needs help taking care of Katie?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Papa, can I help?”

“Of course you can. Would you like to help me give Katie her bottle before we put her down for a nap?”

“Uh huh. What do I do?”

“Well, first we need to go into the kitchen and get the bottle out of the fridge.  Then, we have to heat it up. After we heat it, we make sure it isn’t too hot and then we give it to Katie.  Got all that?”  Wesley solemnly nodded.

15 minutes later, Jean-Luc had Wesley in his lap, with Katie in Wesley’s arms while Jean-Luc helped him feed Katie her bottle. “Papa, you still didn’t explain why Katie doesn’t have a Papa like I do.” Jean-Luc inwardly groaned. He had been hoping Wesley would have forgotten. 

“Katie’s Papa is.....”  Jean-Luc trailed off. He didn’t want to lie to Wesley, but he didn’t think Wesley needed to know everything yet, and he definitely didn’t want o tell Wesley without talking to Beverly first.  “....He’s not here.” Jean-Luc finished lamely.  “Oh. Izzat why Annie Syn needs help?”

“Right.”  Wesley looked down at Katie who was happily sucking away at her bottle. “I guess she’s not that bad.” Jean-Luc smiled and kissed the top of Wesley’s head.  Crisis averted.

###

Beverly studied the readouts from Marie’s latest scan while Marie got dressed.  “Marie, this is wonderful!  The treatment is starting to help and I can see a marked difference.  We can do round two this afternoon!”   Beverly beamed at her sister-in-law.

“Really?”  Beverly nodded.  “Here,  I can show you on the screen.  Here’s the scan we took before the first treatment,”  Beverly displayed an image of Marie’s uterus on the screen. “And this,”  she superimposed a second image on top, “is the scan I just took.  The area that is blue is what has already managed to shrink.  How have you been feeling?  Any blood or cramps?” 

“A little, Bev.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have given you something for it.”

“Ah, didn’t want to bother you.”  Beverly rolled her eyes.  “Right. Well, if you have any pain after this treatment, I want you to tell me.”  Marie nodded. 

“Beverly?  Do we have to wait until this afternoon? Can we do the next treatment now?”

“I don’t see why not.  It will take a few hours though, are you sure you don’t want to go eat something first?”  Marie shook her head. “I’d really like to get this done, but if you’d like to eat...”

“No, I’m fine with waiting. I might have a cup of tea though.  Would you like one?  I can get it while you change again,” she grinned. “Sorry. I know the hospital gowns are pretty awful.”

“It’s alright.  The point is this could help Robert and I have a child...it’s worth it.”  Beverly smiled at her sister-in-law.  “It is indeed.”

Beverly came back in, holding two cups of tea and placed them on a table. “Let me adjust the back of the bed.  You can sit up this time, and then you can drink your tea while the treatment starts.” 

The two sister-in-laws chatted about their lives. Beverly told Marie about growing up on the colony worlds of Arvada III and Caldos, and Marie shared her own tales of growing up in a small French village.

“Did you know Jean-Luc and Robert when they were younger?”

“ _Oui_ ,”  Marie blushed. “Sorry.”  Beverly waved her hand. “That’s alright. I do understand some French.”

“Yes, I knew them both.  Jean-Luc was in my class at the village primary school.” 

“What was he like?”

“Quiet.  Studious, but also got into a lot of trouble...”  Beverly’s eyes glinted. “Ah, much like Wesley.  I always knew Wesley was more like Jean-Luc than Jack...makes you wonder, doesn’t it?”

“Wonder about what?”

“The whole nature versus nurture thing.”  Marie shrugged. “I’m sorry, Beverly, I only have a basic secondary education.” 

“It’s alright.  It’s a sociology principle that tries to prove if someone was influenced by nature – that is, the environment around them, or nurture – their parents, mostly.  With Wesley showing so many of Jean-Luc’s traits and not Jack’s, it’s clearly by nature – Wesley saw Jean-Luc more as a baby and toddler than his own father.” 

“There isn’t a chance Jean-Luc is...” Beverly blushed and Marie regretted her words. “I’m sorry.  It’s too personal. Please forgive me.” 

“No, it’s alright.  Jean-Luc and I never slept together until we were together on the shuttle.  He wouldn’t have hurt Jack like that, and I don’t think I had enough nerve to ask him to!  We shared a bed a few times, and once we even slept naked, but that was a long time ago before Jack and I were even engaged.” Marie grinned at Beverly. “You can’t leave me hanging like that!  How on Earth did you and Jean-Luc wind up naked in bed?”

“Well, it involved a large bottle of tequila on a planet called Pacifica...”

###

“Damn it!”

“ _Papa!_ You said a naughty word!”  Jean-Luc coloured.  “I’m sorry, Wes. Please don’t repeat it to your mother.  I glued my fingers together.”  Wesley giggled.  “I think there’s solvent in the barn I can use. Will you be alright by yourself for a few minutes?”  Wesley nodded.  “I’ll take the baby monitor along, but if you hear Katie cry, just go and talk to her until I get back, alright?” 

“Uh-huh. I can take good care of her!”  Jean-Luc ruffled Wesley’s hair with his unglued hand.  “Be right back.”

Jean-Luc hurried across the courtyard and into the barn and spotted the bottle.  He grabbed it and trotted back to the house. With any luck, Wesley would still be gluing the pieces together and Katie wouldn’t have stirred. 

Luck, however, was not on Jean-Luc’s side and he heard a wailing emitting from the monitor badge he slipped into his pocket.  He smiled as he heard Wesley’s voice speaking to Katie.  “ _Katie don’t cry. Papa’s gonna be back soon.  I know, I can sing you a song Papa taughted me!”_ Jean-Luc listened in as Wesley sang out a boisterous version of _Frere Jacques_ and frowned. _Brother Jack_.  Jean-Luc immediately thought about his former best friend and wondered if they would ever be able to repair their friendship, or if Wesley would ever want to see Jack.  He already knew Beverly was leaving the decision up to Wesley, which he felt was fair. He just didn’t know if he and Jack could ever be friends again.  Jean-Luc listened as surprisingly, Katie stopped crying. 

Jean-Luc entered the house again and quickly applied the solvent to dissolve the glue as Wesley came back down the stairs. “Papa, Katie cried, but I sang and she’s sleeping again!”

“Ah, you’re a good lad, Wesley.  And look, my fingers aren’t stuck together anymore.”

“Yay!  I’m almost done, Papa.  Can we paint it next?”  Jean-Luc nodded at the boy and enjoyed watching the smile light up his face.

###

Annisyn nervously paced around the waiting room.  Beverly’s counsellor friend had offered to come to Earth to conduct a face to face session with Annisyn, and she was nervous.  She thought she was getting a little better at taking care of Katie...two nights per week wasn’t too bad and she was going to ask Marska if she thought she should take on a third night. 

“Ann?”  Annisyn turned after a fraction of a second.  It was still weird to be called Ann and not Annisyn, but she wasn’t Annisyn anymore, she was Ann. Ann Picard.  Mother to Katie Picard and daughter of Captain Jean-Luc Picard.  She took a deep breath.  “Yes?”

“Come on in. I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”  Marska’s temporary office at Starfleet Medial Paris was decorated in muted colours and looked fairly nondescript, but Annisyn noticed a photograph on the desk in the corner and glanced over at it. “My wife and our kids. I never leave home without their photo.” 

“Do they live with you on Starbase thirty-two?”  Marska nodded.  “My son and Wesley used to play together.  I think he misses his friend, but I can’t say how pleased I am for Beverly to be with Jean-Luc.  And not just to gain a new husband, but a step-daughter too!  How do you feel about becoming Beverly’s step-daughter?” 

“It’s...all right.  Everything is still new to me, even calling Papa Papa.  Um...is everything I say to you confidential?”  Marska nodded.  “Nothing has to go in my official record?”

“Nope. Only if you require medication which would need to go through a doctor, but you’re in luck since Beverly is a doctor.” 

“Ok.  Did Beverly tell you everything?”  Marska shook her head. “Beverly only asked me if I would talk to her step-daughter.  Beverly thought you might be suffering from postpartum depression...I only know what you’ve told me over our two subspace chats.” Annisyn shifted her weight nervously.

“You’re a telepath...right? Can you just....read my mind?”  Marska smiled at the young woman.  “I could, but it would be unethical.  If we get to a point where you need me to look for something in your mind for you, I will, but for now, I want you to tell me what you feel comfortable with, Ann.”

Annisyn perched on a sofa and accepted the cup of tea Marska pressed into her hand absently. “My name isn’t really Ann Picard,”  Marska raised her eyebrows.  Her file said her name was Ann, and she even had a Starfleet file complete with Academy information.  “And Jean-Luc isn’t my biological father.” Annisyn took a deep breath and began to tell Marska the entire story.  When she was finished, she realised her tea had gone cold and wondered how long she had spoken for. 

“Well, Ann, since your new official name _is_ Ann Picard, I’m going to call you Ann and only refer to you as Ann in your file with me. My files are not accessible by anyone other than me and I don’t even keep them on a Starfleet server, but I will still be quite careful as it sounds like you need to be protected from Jack Crusher.”  Marska frowned. “I was never a fan of Crusher.” Annisyn laughed.

“I have to agree with Beverly. I think you are suffering from postpartum depression  and given the situation it’s no wonder. How do you feel about Katie now?”

“I love her, Marska.  I really do. But I still think she would have better parents and a better life if Papa and Beverly were to adopt her.  I mean, she’s already Wesley’s half-sister.” 

“Why do you think this?”  Annisyn looked down at her hands.  “Well, they know what to do with babies.  I don’t.” 

“Ann, no one is born knowing how to care for children.   Beverly knows because she learned when she had Wesley.  Captain Picard learned from Beverly.”

“He’s so good with Katie.”

“He’s her grandfather.” 

“Don’t grandparents sometimes raise their grandkids? Beverly was raised by her grandmother.”  Marska pursed her lips.  “In some situations, when the parents are deceased,  grandparents will step in to raise the children.”

“Well, then, I guess I know what I should do.”

“Ann Picard!  You realise that by saying this to me, I’m obliged to put you under a seventy-two hour watch.”

“I....what?”

“Starfleet regulations.  If an officer makes a reference to committing suicide, we have to admit them for seventy-two hours to perform a psych evaluation.”  Annisyn’s eyes went wide.  “I...”

“I’m sorry.  Please, come with me.  I’ll let Beverly and Captain Picard know.  I’m sure they will look after Katie.”

“I....”

###

“My daughter is where?”  Jean-Luc stared at the image of Marska on the monitor.

“ _I’m sorry, Captain. You know Starfleet regulations.”_

“Yes, I am aware, but what did she say?”

 _“It’s partially my fault, Sir.  She asked about grandparents raising grandchildren, like Beverly’s grandmother, and I said that it was a solution when parents were deceased...”_ The colour drained from Jean-Luc’s face.

“My little girl is...suicidal?” 

_“Honestly, Captain...I don’t know.  But I have to follow the regulations.”_

“I understand. Please, Marska, call me Jean-Luc.  You’re one of Beverly’s closest friends.”  Marska smiled. _“Of course, Jean-Luc.”_

“Have you spoken to Beverly?  She’s at Medical today with Marie, my sister-in-law.”

_“Here?”_

“They’re in the gynaecological ward.” 

_“Would you like me to contact her?”_

“Yes, please. Can I come see Ann?”  Marska bit her lip. _“Strictly speaking, we aren’t supposed to let family in...but you are in a unique situation where you are also still her commanding officer.  If you can get to Paris Starfleet Medical, I think I can bend the rules.”_

“Thanks, Marska.  I’ll need to ask my brother to look after the children...I don’t think it’s advisable for me to bring Katie or Wesley.  Should I bring Ann anything?  Her clothing or toiletries?”  Marska smiled at her freind’s husband.

_“Yes, I think that would be fine.  You understand, we’ll have to inspect the belongings first.”_

“Of course.  Please let Beverly know I am on my way and I will meet here there as soon as I can. Picard out.”  The screen faded to black and Jean-Luc rested his head in his hands.  “Oh, Annisyn.  What happened?”  Jean-Luc slowly stood and picked up Katie’s baby sling and arranged it on him before he lowered Katie into it.  “Well, then, young lady. How about a walk in the vineyard?”  He walked into the other room. “Wesley, I need to go talk to Uncle Robert for a few minutes. Do you want  to go play outside?”

“Can I?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Just stay in my line of sight. If you can’t see me, I can’t see you. Got it?”  Wesley solemnly nodded and followed Jean-Luc.  He soon started collecting all sorts of things he found on the ground – a few rocks, a stick, and a pinecone and Jean-Luc was pretty sure he would be alright. 

He found Robert between rows 10 and 11.  “Jean-Luc, what are you doing out here? I thought you were on babysitting duties today and couldn’t help?”  Jean-Luc shook his head and gestured to the sling.  “I’m wearing Katie. Wesley is in the next row over.  I need your help.”  Robert was about to retort and ask why it couldn’t wait but he saw the anguish in Jean-Luc’s eyes.  He wiped his dirty hands on his coveralls and rose.  “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Annisyn.”

“My little Anna? Is she alright?”  Jean-Luc smiled at the diminutive.  Robert had really taken a shine to the young woman.  “She....I don’t know,” Jean-Luc’s smile turned into a frown and a tear rolled down his cheek silently. “Marska called. Apparently they’ve put Annisyn on a seventy-two hour suicide watch.”

“No. She wouldn’t...would she?”  Inside the sling, Katie began to stir and Jean-Luc took her out of the sling to cuddle her close. “I...wish I could say no, Robe,”  Robert gave a soft smile.  Jean-Luc hadn’t called him Robe since they were children.   Robert reached out and wrapped an arm around Jean-Luc’s shoulder.  “What do you need me to do, Luc?” 

It was Jean-Luc’s turn to smile.  When they were young, Robert couldn’t say Jean properly, so he  referred to Jean-Luc as Luc.  When Jean-Luc started talking, he called Robert Robe.  They stopped using their childhood nicknames when Robert was 15 and Jean-Luc was 9, right around the time Jean-Luc had decided he wanted to go into space.  “Can you watch the kids?  I need to get to Paris and I don’t think it would be appropriate for me to take Wesley or Katie along.  Especially Katie.”

“Err....Jean-Luc, I’ve never looked after a baby before.” 

“Time to learn, Robert.  Especially if you and Marie have one....”  Robert frowned at his younger brother. “I suppose you’re right. But I haven’t changed diapers since...well,  possibly since you were a baby.”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes.  “Robert, you were six when I was born.  I don’t think Maman had you changing my diapers.” 

“She did.  Hey, isn’t Wesley six? Perhaps he can change Katie’s diaper....”

“Blind leading the blind there if you try to teach him.”

“I was kidding. We’ll be fine.  Does Katie have a feeding schedule?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “Not really.  Just if she cries and she isn’t wet or dirty, she’s usually hungry.  Wesley fed Katie this morning, but you have to have him on your lap and then help him hold Katie.”

“I think I can handle it.  Marie and Beverly should be home soon...right?”

“Beverly probably not, but I’m sure Marie will come home.  And Walker and Abigail should be back tonight.”    Robert nodded. “Can I take a shower and change before you leave?  I don’t think you want me holding Katie looking like this.” 

“Of course. I have to get some things together for Annisyn.” 

“Better pack and overnight bag for you and Beverly, too.” Jean-Luc gave Robert a puzzled look.  “Why?”

“Jean-Luc, do you really think she’ll want to leave Annisyn on her own?” 

“Good point, but I don’t think she would want to leave Katie or Wesley overnight, either.  Katie’s only ever slept in the same room as Annisyn or us.  I wouldn’t want her to get upset.” 

“Jean-Luc,  Annisyn is your daughter. I might not understand everything behind your reasons for adopting her, but you gave her our name.  She’s part of our family and if she needs you and Beverly, I know you both will do the right thing and be there for her.  You know Wesley will be fine overnight.  Katie will too.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Alright. I’ll call you and let you know if we’re staying overnight.”

“You do that.”  Robert looked up sharply and raised his voice slightly. “Wesley... I can hear you chewing. You better not be eating my grapes!” 

“Sorry, Uncle Robert...I’m hungry!”  Jean-Lu rolled his eyes and called through the vines “When are you not, Wes? Come back inside with us. I’ll get you something to eat and then you’re going to play with Uncle Robert this afternoon.”  Wesley came crashing through the vines and Jean-Luc winced, waiting for Robert to yell, but he surprisingly didn’t. “How come?”

“I have to go somewhere.”

“Is it a ‘mergency?”

“Yes, Wes.  It’s an emergency.  So Uncle Robert is going to take care of you and Katie until Aunt Marie, Uncle Wally, and Abby get home, ok?”  Wesley nodded. “What about Mommy?”

“Mommy has to go with me.”

“Oh. Is Mommy ok?”  Jean-Luc ruffled Wesley’s hair.  “Yes, Wes. Mommy is fine.”

“When will Annie Syn be home?”  Jean-Luc frowned and exchanged a glance with Robert.  “Annisyn had to go away for a few days, but she’ll be back soon.  Mommy and I will try to be home by the time you wake up in the morning, but if we’re not, I expect you to be good for Aunt Marie, alright?”  Wesley nodded.  “Papa, can I have a cheese sandwich?”  Jean-Luc laughed at the abrupt change of subject.  “Let’ see if Aunt Marie made any bread this morning before she left.” 

###

Jean-Luc had two bags slung over his shoulder when he met Beverly and Marie in the waiting room of the hospital. 

“Where are the kids?” 

“Don’t I get a hello?”

“Sorry, Love.  Hello,” Beverly gave Jean-Luc a quick kiss. “Where are the kids?”

“At home with Robert.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows.  “And he was alright with this?” 

“Ah, I believe his words were ‘anything for my little Anna’.”  Marie grinned. “Now that you’re here, Jean-Luc, I better be going home.  Don’t want Robert to get into too much trouble, do we?”  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “If you go to the transporter room, they can transport you directly to La Barre instead of taking the shuttle.” 

“Jean-Luc, I’ve never used a transporter before.” 

“It’s not bad, Marie.  I promise. But it will get you home instantly.”  Marie frowned. “Well, I suppose there’s a first time for everything, isn’t there?”  She leaned over and kissed Jean-Luc’s cheek, then kissed Beverly’s cheeks.  “You both look after yourselves and Ann.  Don’t worry about the children.”

“Thank you, Marie.”  Beverly turned to Jean-Luc. “What’s in the bags?”

“This one is for Ann,”  Jean-Luc said, careful only to use Annisyn’s new legal name in case anyone was listening.  “And this one is for us.  Robert thought we might want to stay here with Ann....”

“And the children?”

“He said he and Marie can handle them.”  Beverly snorted.  “Well, we’ll see.  Shall we go talk to Marska and find out what’s going on?”

###

When Marie walked into her house, she was surprised to find Robert sitting in his favourite chair.  “Where are the children?”

“Sleeping.  I hope.  Wesley was worried he would get in trouble for not taking a bath tonight, but I told him it would be my fault.”  Marie grinned. “That was good of you.” 

“Hmm.  Marie?  Let’s only have one child.  Two is just....too much.”  She laughed and Robert drew her onto his lap.  “How did it go today?”

“Well.  Beverly said the scar tissue is shrinking. We’ll go back in two more weeks.  Beverly really thinks that we...we might have a chance,”  She leaned over and kissed her husband. “Oh, Robert.  I only hope Beverly is right.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Jean-Luc entered his childhood home the following morning and was greeted by his son running up to him. “Papa!  I missed you. Where’s Mommy?”  Jean-Luc ruffled Wesley’s hair. “Mommy had to stay with Annisyn. Remember I told you Annisyn had to stay at the hospital?”  Wesley nodded. “Annie Syn doesn’t feel well? She needs Mommy to take care of her?” 

“Something like that. Have you behaved yourself?”  Wesley nodded vigorously.  “Uh huh!  And I helped Uncle Robert feed Katie!”

“Good job.  Where’s Uncle Robert now?”

“I dunno. Tawnte Marie is bakin bread. I helped knead it.” 

“And Katie?” 

“Sleeeeeping! Can we wake her?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, Wes.  We need to let her sleep, alright?  I’m going to get a cup of tea. Are you thirsty?” 

“I can get my juice on my own!”  Jean-Luc grinned. “I know you can, Wes.” Wesley followed Jean-Luc into the kitchen where Marie was twisting the baguette dough into shape.  She wiped her hands on her apron and came over to give Jean-Luc a kiss on the cheek.  “Annisyn?”  Jean-Luc shrugged.  “Beverly stayed with her for now while I came back to see how the children were doing. You sure you and Robert are ok looking after them?”

“Nonsense, Jean-Luc.  Of course we can look after them for a few days . I think Walker and Abigail will be back today, too.”

“Thanks, Marie.” Jean-Luc filled the kettle and placed it on the stove. “Tea?”  Marie nodded. 

“Is Robert outside?” 

“Of course.  He had Wesley with him for a little, but you know Wes.  He asked too many questions.”  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “Flasks still in the same place?”  Marie nodded.  Jean-Luc got down the large flask and rinsed it out.  “I think I’ll take tea to Robert. Wes, can you stay here with Tante Marie?”

“Ok, Papa.” 

###

Jean-Luc approached his brother. “Robert, brought you some tea.” 

“ _Merci_.” Robert turned and went into his office and settled onto one of the overstuffed and ancient chairs.  Jean-Luc was pretty sure the chairs had been there since their grandfather was running the vineyard, but they were comfortable.  He settled into the chair opposite his brother and poured out the steaming beverage into the small cups attached to the flask.  “not the best cups, but they’ll do.”

“How’s my little Anna?”  Jean-Luc rubbed his head.  “I don’t know, Robert.  I don’t know.  Marska wouldn’t let us in to see her since she’s under observation, but Beverly wanted to stay anyway.  She thought maybe if Annisyn knew we were there it would help.  Marska said she doesn’t think Annisyn  would seriously harm herself or Katie, but the watch was taken as a precaution.  I’m lost, Robert.  We tried....I tried...to show Annisyn love and it wasn’t enough. Am I a bad father?”

“You’re not a bad father, Jean-Luc, but let’s be honest, did we really have a good role model for fatherhood?”  Jean-Luc frowned at his brother. “No, I suppose not.” 

“You just have to muddle through.” 

“Is this the brotherly advice?” 

“Sure.  It’s not like I have experience being a father.”  Jean-Luc’s face softened. “I’m sorry, Robert.  I shouldn’t complain...I know how much you and Marie want a child.”

“Well, if Beverly’s treatments work, perhaps there will be one.”

“They’ll work.  Have a little faith.” 

“Hmm.”  Robert sipped his tea thoughtfully.  “Jean-Luc,  talk to me about Jack.  I know what happened, but... _what happened_?” Jean-Luc hung his head.

“Oh, Robe.  I miss Jack.  I keep thinking what he might say about me trying to raise Wesley and be a grandfather to Katie and then I remember that I might not be any of those things if he was still around...on the other hand,  the things he did to Beverly and Wes...to Annisyn....to Suzanne and Abigail....How could he, Robe?  He threw away his wife and his child twice, and threw away his chance with Annisyn...and now my girl is locked up on a suicide watch.  It’s too much, Robe.  Too too much.”  Robert reached over and patted Jean-Luc’s shoulder.  “You still care about him.”

“Of course I do, Robert. Jack is...was...my best friend.  Him and Walker.  I might have known Walker for a few years longer than I’ve known Jack, but after Walker transferred off the _Stargazer_ , it was Jack and me.  But he...betrayed me.  Betrayed all of us.  And after I didn’t say anything about my feelings for Beverly so I wouldn’t betray him!  That’s the part that hurts so much, Robert.  Jack had to have known I had feelings for Beverly and he still....and I suspect he slept with Miranda too.”

“Miranda?  Oh, the girl you were dating right after father died.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Not that I was in love with Miranda, but we were getting along fine until we all went to Pacifica when Beverly graduated.”

“What happened?”    Jean-Luc sighed. “Beverly, Walker, and I went skinny dipping.  Well, Beverly wanted a bonfire and you know I’d do anything she asked, so Walker and I gathered driftwood and built a small bonfire on the beach.  Jack and Miranda both said they didn’t want to come with us, so it was the three of us...a bottle of tequila...and a bottle of Saurian brandy.” Robert’s eyes went wide.  “Yeah.  The three of us drank the bottles dry...Beverly took off her bikini and ran into the surf. Naturally, Walker and I followed her so she wouldn’t drown...Beverly couldn’t find her bikini so I carried her back to our cabana and put her on my bed.  She asked me to hold her....I couldn’t say no.”  Jean-Luc took a sip of his tea before continuing. 

“Miranda broke up with me in the morning.  I don’t know if it had anything to do with Beverly or not, but I can’t believe it did since she would have known nothing  happened.” 

“And you thought Jack slept with her while you and Walker were with Beverly?”

“Mm. Well, I don’t know, but Jack sure seemed pretty smug when I told him she had broken up with me. And even so....I still cared for Jack.  I don’t really know what I’m going to do without him around.  I feel a little lost.”  Robert reached across the space between the tables and patted his younger brother’s shoulder. “I know, Lucy”  Jen-Luc wrinkled his nose.

“Ugh, do you have to use that infantile nickname?” 

“Better than being called Johnny.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “You may have a point there, Roby.  Marta called me Johnny from the minute she met me, and it stuck at the Academy. Most people thought my name was JohnLuke.  The only people who still call me Johnny are Walker....and, well, Jack.  Suzanne does a alittle because Walker introduced me to her as Johnny, but Beverly never did.  And Walker and I lost touch with Marta and Corey a long time ago.”

Robert rose from his chair .”Come on, I think we need something a bit stronger to drink, don’t you?”

“What did you have in mind?” 

“Pub’s still down the road. Marie can mind the children.  Come on, Jean-Luc.  Let’s raise a glass for dear papa and Jack.”

Several hours later, the table in the corner of the pub was littered with spent glasses.  At one point,  Robert had just had the barkeep leave the bottle of brandy they had been drinking. As they drank, they talked.

“Jean-Luc...I’m so sorry for how I treated you when we were teenagers.” Jean-Luc grimaced.  “What happened to us, Robe?”  Robert looked down at the amber liquid in his glass and quietly spoke.”Papa.”

“What?”

“Papa...you know how much he didn’t like your interest in the stars and your desire to join Starfleet.”  Jean-Luc slowly nodded.  He had announced he wanted to join fleet when he was 9, and noticed a steady decline in his father’s affection for him, ending with his father almost kicking him out of the house if not for his mother when he was 17. “Papa...poisoned me towards you.”

“Poisoned?”

“He used to tell me how ungrateful you were for not wanting to stay here and how you were a horrible son and one day _I_ would inherit the vineyard and Papa wouldn’t leave a penny to you.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. “Oh, Maman and I changed his mind there. That’s why he left you forty-eight percent.  Maman made him.  After she died, I think he would have amended the will but by then he was starting to get ill himself so Marie and I just kept changing the subject.  I mean, we couldn’t leave you with nothing.”

“I probably deserved nothing.”

“Nonsense.  This is your home, Jean-Luc.  That’s why Marie and I left your bedroom as it was. Of course, we never imagined you would return home with a family...”  Jean-Luc grinned.

“I was jealous of you, Robert.”

“Me?”

“You had father’s affection.  I could do nothing right.  Even when I was promoted to Captain when I was twenty-eight, father said nothing.  Maman was pleased, but father....not a peep.”

“And here I was the one jealous of you.”

“What?”  Robert raised his glass before continuing. “Oh, you were the younger one. Maman spoiled you, and you were allowed to have your own dreams and you had the gumption to pursue them. Me....well, I’m running the vineyard like Papa wanted, aren’t I?”

“Don’t you want to run it?”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, now I love it.  But I used to resent you.  Wondered what would happen if I left too.  You know, I wanted to write when I was younger.”  Jean-Luc looked across the table at his brother.

“You still can. You know, we make enough that you could hire people to run the vineyard for you and you could write.  I remember some of the stories you wrote when we were kids. They were brilliant.”

“Hmm. Maybe.  I would have to talk it over with Marie....You know Jean-Luc, you’re lucky.”  

“How’s that?”

“You and Beverly found each other and now you have not just a son, but a daughter and granddaughter too.  One day it might be your descendants and not mine running the vineyard.”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “Don’t be silly. You and Marie will have a child. I know you will.”

“You don’t know how hard it was, Jean-Luc.  To watch Marie.  With each pregnancy she would get so hopeful, so excited. And then....gone.  Frankly, I don’t know how our marriage survived.” 

“You love each other.  That’s why.”

“Hmm, I suppose.  Anyway, how did we get onto such a depressing topic?” Jean-Luc inclined his head to the empty bottle of brandy on the table and empty wine bottles.  “I think that helped.”

“Quite.  Think you can walk?  We should be getting back.”

The brother’s rose and nearly fell over their table as they each wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulder and they walked out of the pub. The barkeep, an old friend of their father’s merely smiled at the pair.

When they stumbled into the house a half hour later, Beverly and Marie were sitting at the table sipping cups of tea with equal scowls on their faces.

“Nice of you to join us, _Jean-Luc.”_

“Bev!  My love, you’re back. How’s our Annisyn?”  Jean-Luc let go of Robert, who slumped to the floor to greet his wife with a kiss.  She wrinkled her nose. “Well, she doesn’t smell like a distillery, that’s for sure.”

“We...ah..went to the pub.”

“So I gather.”  Jean-Luc hung his head.  Beverly was...angry...no, maybe not angry, but upset.  “Bev?  I’m...I’m sorry.”  She sighed. “No, it’s fine.  You and Robert obviously had things to work out.”

“The children?”

“Katie is sleeping in her cot, and Wally and Abby have taken Wesley on a walk.  I only came home to get a change of clothing and see if you wanted to come back to Paris with me.  Annisyn is talking to Marska and asking to see us.”  Jean-Luc swallowed. “Don’t worry, I think I have a hypospray for you,” Beverly looked over to Robert. “You too, Robert.  If you want it.”  Robert merely grunted and struggled into a chair at the table.

“Honestly, Jean-Luc, what did you do to your brother?” Marie’s eyes glinted with mirth. “It was his idea.  We drank wine and then brandy and possibly some whisky too.  I don’t think Robert thought I would be able to hold it as well as I did....” 

“I see.  So you were trying to out drink each other?”

“Something like that. But we did a lot of talking, too. I think we...understand each other.” 

“Good.  I hated you two being at odds with each other.  Do you know, Robert used to sneak down to read your letters after I had gone to bed?”  Robert groaned from where he had his head resting on the table. “Marie...don’t tell him that.  I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

Jean-Luc’s hand came down on Robert’s shoulder. “Aw, you love me, Robert. Really, really love me.” 

“Brat.”

Beverly pushed Jean-Luc up the three flights of stairs to their attic room.  “I can’t believe you, Jean-Luc.”

“What? What did I do?”  Jean-Luc stumbled towards their small kitchen and got himself a glass of water.

“I sent you home to _check on the children_ and you go out drinking with your brother? I might have expected something like this from Wally, but not you.”

“Er...”

“No, don’t talk.” Beverly stalked over to her medical bag and rummaged around before pulling out a hypospray.  She pressed it to Jean-Luc’s neck. “There. Hydration and an anti-intoxicant.” 

“Thank you, my love.” He leaned in to give her a kiss and she put her hand in front of his face. “Oh no, don’t you ‘my love’ me, mister.  I’m still mad.  And just because I’ve gotten rid of your inebriation, it’s done nothing for the smell.  Gah, did you and Robert take a bath in the whisky?!”

“So...you’re telling me I should take a shower and change my clothing?”  Jean-Luc grinned and toed off his shoes and quickly pulled off his clothing . He reached for Beverly.  “You said you came home to shower....”  Beverly pushed him away, but there was a small smile on her face as she let him tug her shirt off over her head. 

“I’m not sure I should reward you.” Jean-Luc reached for the waistband of her trousers and unbuttoned them before tugging them down.  He leaned in close. “Punish me later.” 

###

Wesley was running ahead of his half-sister and uncle.  “Come onnnnnn Uncle Wally.....You’re slow!”

“Wes, I’m an old man!”

“Nuh-uh. You’re the same age as Papa and Mommy says he has stamni....stam....”

“Staminum?”  Abby supplied.

“Uh-huh! Mommy says Papa has Stamnimum!”  Walker grinned. He couldn’t wait to tease Jean-Luc about that.

“Wes, your papa is in better shape than me.  That man works out almost daily!” 

“Hmm, I think you’re in pretty good shape.”  Abigail reached over and pinched Walker’s rear. “Oi!”  Wesley giggled. 

“Wes, where are we going in such a hurry?” 

“To da wee-saw!”

“Wee-saw?  Oh, to the _ruisseau_?”

“Yeah. The wee-saw.”  Abigail frowned. “Wes, try saying it slower. Make the R sound instead of a W. Roo-sow. Make it sound like you hurt yourself at the end.” 

“Roooo-ssss-ow!” 

“Getting better.  I’m not fluent in French like your Papa, but I think he’ll be pleased if we can make a little progress. What are we doing when we get to the stream?” 

“Skippin’ rocks.”  Abigail grinned over at Walker. “Will you teach me?” 

“Abby, you can’t skip rocks?”  Abigail shook her head at her boyfriend.  “Nope.  No one ever taught me.”  Wesley solemnly looked over at Abigail. “I can show you!”

“Great! Will you hold my hand too?  I don’t want to fall in.”  Wesley reached for his sister’s hand.  “Ok.”  Walker leaned over above Wesley’s head to whisper in Abigail’s ear “Hey, you’re good with him.” 

“I told you, I know this age.  Babies I’m no good with, but give me a four, five, or six year old and I’m good.” 

“You need more practice with Katie.”

“Hmm. Don’t push it. I told you, I don’t want a baby for another few years.”

“I know.  I just can’t stop thinking about it every time I see Johnny with Wesley or Katie”  Abigail smiled.  “It will happen, Walker.  I promise.”  Walker leaned over Wesley to give Abigail a kiss and Wesley wrinkled his nose. 

“Why do the adults always kiss?” 

“Because we’re in love, Wes.”  The boy mulled over Walker’s words for a moment. “I love you an Abby an Annie Syn an Mommy and Papa an Uncle Robert an Tante Marie an Katie but I don’t wanna kiss you.” Walker ruffled Wesley’s hair. “That’s alright, kiddo.  You’ll find someone you want to kiss when you’re older and they’ll be the only person you want to kiss for the rest of your life.”

“But I saw you kiss Mommy....and Papa. And Abby.  I’m comfussed.”  Walker grinned.

“You mean confused.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said!”  Walker shook his head. “I kiss your mommy and papa because they’re my best friends and I love them, but it’s a different way from how I love Abby.”

“Oh.  Do you love my daddy, too?”  Walker sobered a bit. “Yes, Wes.  I did love your daddy.”

“I don’t love him anymore.”

“Wes, don’t say that. He’s still your dad. Someday, you might want to talk to him again.”  Wesley shook his head. “Nuh uh. I have Papa now.”

“That you do, kid. That you do.”

###

Jean-Luc leaned down and kissed Beverly’s forehead tenderly and Beverly snuggled closer to him in bed. She threaded their fingers together and sighed contently.  “I’m still mad at you, but I love you.”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “After all that, I should hope so.  I love you too.”  Beverly rolled her eyes.

“’all that’,”  she scoffed.

“That was prime making love right there, Bev.  You can’t deny it.” 

“Hmm. Someone’s pleased with himself.”  Jean-Luc smugly smiled. “I am. I’m in bed with my beautiful wife at two o’clock in the afternoon.  What more could I want?” 

“Mm.  I love our new family, but there’s something about spending time alone with just you...I mean, I know Wesley and I were a package deal, but you didn’t have to take him on...and then with Annisyn and Katie...”  Beverly’s eyes filled with happy tears.  “Hey, don’t cry, my love.”

“Oh, Jean-Luc, these are happy tears.  What did I do to deserve you?”  Jean-Luc turned her towards him and kissed her full on the lips.  “No, my love, it is I who wonders what I did to deserve you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Beverly opened her eyes about an hour later to searing pain in her abdomen.  _Shit._ She rushed to the bathroom and sure enough, she had started to bleed.  She sat on the toilet seat and rested her head in her hands and sobbed.  Jean-Luc heard her crying and lightly knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Beverly? My love?  Are you alright?”  Beverly sniffed and grabbed some toilet tissue to blow her nose on.  “I’ll be fine.  Just...give me a minute.” She rummaged in the cupboard and found the case with her menstrual cup and expertly inserted it.  She washed her hands and splashed some water on her face before leaving the bathroom and applied a hypospray of pain relief directly to her hip.  Jean-Luc was sitting on the edge of the bed and he motioned  for her to come towards him.  When she was at arms reach, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m...I’m being silly, really.”  He gently kissed her.  “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s not silly.  Why were you crying in the bathroom?”

“My period started.”  Beverly pressed her face into Jean-Luc’s neck and started crying again.  Jean-Luc frowned, but rubbed her back and made soothing noises.  “I see. And did you think we might have...?”

“Yes.  I was two week late.  I was waiting another week before testing and telling you as I didn’t want to jinx us...I’m a doctor, I should have known it was just late.” 

“It’s alright, Sweetheart. I want us to have a baby too, but we have plenty of time.”  He ran his fingers through her hair in an effort to sooth her.  Beverly kissed his neck. 

“I just wanted to give you a baby.”  He gently turned her head so she was looking at him.  “I know, Bev.  I know.  But you did.  You gave me Wes.  And I love him to pieces and you know what? If Wesley and Annisyn are the only children who will call me Papa, that’s ok.”  He kissed her again, and tried to convey how much he loved her in that single kiss.  “I love you, Beverly. Always have, always will.”  She smiled.  “I love you too, Jean-Luc.” 

“Are you ok now?”

“I....yeah, I guess.  I was being silly, wasn’t I?”  Beverly reached up and swiped her hand across her face.  Jean-Lu chuckled. “You weren’t.  I do understand, you know.  I was talking with Robert earlier in the pub and he was telling me how hard it was when Marie kept having miscarriages and he told me he didn’t know how their marriage survived. I told him it was because of their love and Beverly....the same goes for us.  I will never stop loving you, even if we don’t have a baby of our own.”  She smiled then and reached for his hand. 

“I suppose we should be getting dressed to go back to the hospital.  Our daughter needs us.  And I’d like to peek in on Katie before we go.  I’m not worried about Wesley, but Katie has never spent this much time away from Annisyn, you, or me before.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “You called Annisyn your daughter.”

“Well, she is.  I mean, I’m only four years older than her, but if she’s going to be your daughter, I suppose that makes her mine, too.”  Jean-Luc smiled. “I think she’d like that.  Calling you Mom.” 

Katie was in her crib, babbling happily when Beverly and Jean-Luc entered the room.  Beverly leaned over and picked up the three-month old and kissed the top of her head. “Katie, your mommy will be back soon, I promise.” 

“Beverly, she can’t understand what you’re saying.” 

“Sure she can.”  Beverly passed the giggling bundle over to Jean-Luc who immediately blew raspberries on her tummy.  “Who’s my favourite baby girl? You are!”  Jean-Luc pitched his voice slightly higher and sang the words at her.  Beverly merely rolled her eyes at the baby talk.  “What?”

“Nothing at all, dear.  But we should get back to the hospital. I only wanted to say hello to our little Katie here before going.”  Jean-Luc reluctantly placed Katie back in her cot, and Katie whimpered. “See? She doesn’t want us to leave her.” Beverly rolled her eyes again. “Katie will be fine.  Sing her a lullaby and put on the mobile for her and I bet she goes back to sleep.”

“Are you sure she doesn’t need me to pick her up again?”

“Yes.  Just sing to her. You know she likes it when you sing in French.”  Jean-Luc smiled at Beverly and started to softly sing to Katie until he saw her eyes drift back shut.  He wrapped an arm around Beverly and kissed her cheek.  “You were right,” he whispered.  “I’m always right.” 

They walked down the stairs hand in hand and Wesley took a flying leap at his parents. “Mommy! Papa!  Is Annie Syn ok now?”  Beverly frowned at Jean-Luc, who had caught the six-year-old and was swinging him over his shoulders to sit.  “I told him Annisyn was ill and in hospital and you were staying with her. That’s all.” Beverly nodded. 

“No sweetheart, she’s still there. Papa and I are going to go back to the hospital to stay with her.”

“Oh. Can I come too?”  Beverly smiled as she shook her head. “No, Wes. I’m sorry. We can’t even take Katie along. Besides, you have some schoolwork to do. Did you finish your book report for me?”

“Uhm.....”

“I’ll take that as a no. When you finish, I want you to give it to Abby. Remember, she’s still your teacher.”

“Ok. Mommy, will you give Annie Syn a picture I drawded for her?”  Beverly nodded. “Of course.”

“Papa, can you please put my down?”  Jean-Luc lifted Wesley off his shoulders and Wesley ran off into the study. Jean-Luc chuckled. “If Papa was still alive, he’d have  a fit over crayons in his study.” 

“Couldn’t you and Robert play in there?” 

“Oh no, Bev.  We were never in there for fun.  Only if we were being punished.”  Beverly frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Bev. It’s in the past and Robert and I can both acknowledge the horrible things our father did were not normal and neither one of us would ever do what he did to our children.” 

“I know.”  Wesley came back holding a piece of paper. “I drawded her a picture of our family! See, here’s Mommy an you Papa!”  Jean-Lu frowned.  He was just a round peachy-pink circle.  “Where’s my hair, Wes?”

“Papa, you don’t have any!” Jean-Luc patted the sides. “I do so, young man.” 

“Oh. Sowee. I can add hair.” Wesley ran off and came back with a brown crayon and put two little scribbles on the side of Jean-Luc’s head. “See Papa? Now you have hair.”  Jean-Luc laughed.  “Who else is in the picture?”

“I’m next to Mommy, an then I trieded to drew Katie, but babies are hard.”  He pointed at an oval in Jean-Luc’s arm.  “See? You’re holding her.”

“I see. And you mean you tried to draw Katie, not drew.”

“Oh.  An Annie Syn is next to you.  See, I put your arm around her.” 

“I see.  Who’s over here?”

“Tawnte Marie an Uncle Robert.  An Uncle Wally an Abby.  I trieded  drawin Aunt Sooz,  but I forgoted what she looked like, but she’s next to Abby.” 

“Tried and Forgot, Wes.” 

“Sowwy. An I drewd...drew the ‘ _gazer_ over here.”  Wesley pointed to a silver oval with 3 nacelle’s since the last time he saw the ship, it had had one cut off.  “An next to Uncle Robert I drew grapes!”

“It’s a very nice picture, Wes, but you forgot the most important thing.” Wesley’s eyes went wide as he looked at his parents. “I did?”

“You forgot to sign your name. All great artists sign their work.”  Wesley grinned and took the paper and ran back to the study. “I’ll be right back!”  Jean-Luc laughed. “Well, his drawing skills need work, but his enthusiasm for it is fantastic.”

“Well, you know Wes. He likes science and math more than art and writing.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “I know. I should probably work on his vocabulary with him.”  Wesley ran back into the kitchen and presented his drawing to Jean-Luc again.  In the bottom corner in big letters he proudly wrote “WESLEy PicARd” and across the top “i LuV U ANN E SiN” with the N’s and E’s backwards. 

“Good work, Wes. I’m sure she’ll love it. Can I fold it to put in my pocket?”  Wesley nodded and Jean-Luc carefully folded the picture.  “Wes, do you know where Uncle Wally is?”

“Uh-huh.  We went on a walk to the roo-sow an then he said he needed a dwink after I almost felled in.”

“You almost fell in the _ruisseau_?”  Beverly’s eyes widened in alarm.  “Bev...calm down. Wes is here, so obviously he’s fine.”

“Uh-huh.  The rocks was wet an I slipped.  But I didn’t felled in! Uncle Wally said ‘Bev and Johnny are gonna kill me.’. Mommy, why did Uncle Wally say that?”  Beverly grimaced. 

“He didn’t really mean we would kill him, Wes.  He meant that we would be upset and might blame him.”

“Oh.  Do you?”  Beverly shook her head. “No. You can’t help it if you slipped on a rock, but next time be more careful and look before you step. If the rocks are wet, don’t climb on them.”  Jean-Luc gave Beverly a grin. “I bet he went to the pub.”

“No.”

“But Beverly, I wanted to talk to him before we go back....” Beverly shot him a glare. “You are _not_ going back to that pub. I am not giving you another hangover remedy.”

“I won’t drink...” Beverly narrowed her eyes. “You’d go find Walker at the pub and you _won’t_ drink?  I don’t believe you....”

“Bev, how many times have you ever seen me actually drunk since you’ve known me?”

“Not many.  Earlier today was probably the first time in years....” 

“So see? I won’t get drunk. Getting drunk with Robert was a one-off.  But he and I had some...things to work through.”  Beverly pursed her lips. “Fine, but be back in an hour so we can get to the hospital to see Annisyn.  I want to bring her home with us tomorrow.” Wesley cheered. “Yay! I want Annie Syn home too!” Jean-Luc ruffled Wesley’s hair.  “Go do your schoolwork, Wes.  Hopefully, we’ll be home with Annisyn tomorrow.” 

“Ok. Bye Papa.  Bye Mommy.” 

“Wes, I’m not leaving for another hour. Why don’t you get your book report and I’ll look it over for you?”  Wesley nodded at his mother and headed up to his bedroom to get his homework.  Jean-Luc leaned over and kissed Beverly. “I promise, I won’t be long.  I just want to go talk to Walker.” 

“Alright.  Stay sober.”  Jean-Luc offered Beverly a small salute as he walked out the door and headed for the local pub he had only visited earlier in the day. 

###

Jean-Luc nodded to the bartender who pointed to the a corner where Walker was sitting, nursing a whisky.

“Walker.”

“Johnny! Can I get you a drink?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “I promised Bev I wouldn’t get drunk again today.”

“Again?” Walker shot his friend a puzzled look. “Robert and I...got drunk and talked things over this morning.” Walker grinned. “Well, then, the best cure is hair of the dog!” He lifted his glass towards the server and put two fingers up in the air. Jean-Luc sighed.  If he sipped it slowly...he wouldn’t get drunk off one or two. 

“Wesley said you needed a drink after looking after him today?”

“Christ, Johnny. That kid, man.  I was so worried he was going to slip and crack his head open on the rocks and then when he did slip....”

“That’s parenting, Wal.  You worry about them all the time no matter what. Trust me.  I’m terrified for Annisyn right now.”  Walker patted Jean-Luc on the arm. “She’ll be alright. You don’t _really_ think she meant it, do you?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “I don’t know.  She wanted Bev and I to adopt Katie before she even gave birth.  I’m trying to be a good father for her, but it’s hard.”

“It sounds like you’ve jumped right in though, Johnny.  You’re doing good. Abby says you treat her like a daughter, too.  Which is weird when I’m going to probably ask her to marry me eventually, but...I’d rather she look to you for all those fatherly things than me, that’s for sure!”  Jean-Luc chuckled and took a sip of the whisky delivered to their table. “Jack sure did mess up a lot of people’s lives.” 

“You’re not kidding.  I still can’t believe he’s the father of my girlfriend.  I never knew he and Suz had continued to date, let alone have a kid.  I feel like I’ve let Suzanne down, too.  I think if I had known...I probably wouldn’t have introduced him to Beverly.  I mean, I saw how smitten you were with her from the start.  I’m sorry. Have I said I’m sorry yet?”

“More than once, my friend. More than once,” he heaved a sigh. “Walker, what are we going to do about Jack?  He’s our best friend, and he’s just lying in a hospital bed at Medical HQ...without us...and we’ve always been together for the most part since you introduced me to him....god, was it 20 years ago?”  Walker nodded, and Jean-Luc continued to talk. “I don’t know if I can throw away all those years together. Can you?”

“I.....” he trailed off.  Walker was ready to say that of course he was going to throw away his 40-year friendship with Jack over all the lies and deceit, but in the end....could he really? “I think you’re right. I don’t think the ladies want him in their lives anymore, but...”

“What did Beverly call us? The Three Musketeers?  God, that was what Marta used to call you, me, and Corey. Remember?”  Walker grinned. “We were a bunch of toerags back then, weren’t we?  Seventeen and we thought we could conquer the galaxy.”

“I don’t know about you, but I think I _did_ ,” Jean-Luc tapped his chest and Walker sheepishly grinned. “Yeah...did I mention I was sorry that happened?” 

“Only about a million times.  If only Corey hadn’t accused the Naussican of cheating....”

“But he was cheating.”

“I know, but it would have been better if we walked away.”

“For you, definitely. Although...Johnny, you stopped drinking lots and screwing anything in a short skirt after, and I think if you had still been doing that, you wouldn’t be with Beverly now.”  Jean-Luc smiled. “Yeah, I suppose there is that.  And I wouldn’t give up Beverly. Not now, not ever.”

“So what are we going to do about Jack?”

“I don’t know.”  Jean-Luc took another sip of his whisky. “I suppose I will have to go and visit him as his superior officer...do you want to come along?” Walker grimaced. “Not if I don’t have to.  Sorry, Johnny.  I’m just not sure I wouldn’t punch him in the face.”

“You and me, both.  But I have to make an official visit to him before I can dismiss him.”  Walker frowned.  “So right now, Jack is still your Second?”

“Yep.  Commander Wu could only be acting second.  Do you think we should keep her on?”

“Well, if you give the job to Bev, Abby, or Annisyn, it will just scream of nepotism.” 

“I don’t think Beverly wants the job, and I think Abby is happier now that she’s teaching. Annisyn...well, with what’s happening with her now, I’m a bit loathe to hand extra responsibility to her.  Plus, I am going to recommend she stay on leave when we return.”

“You won’t have her return to the ship with us?”

“Oh, no, I think Beverly would shoot me if I suggested Annisyn stayed here, but she can be on leave and still live with us on the ship. Besides, then I wouldn’t see Katie.”

“Ah, the little baby has you wrapped around her finger, doesn’t she?” Jean-Luc grinned. “Well, maybe a little.  But yes, I think I will offer the position to Commander Wu once I can officially dismiss Jack.”

“Ugh. If we’re going to discuss work, I need another drink. We’re supposed to be on leave.” Jean-Luc shook his head. “Technically, we’re not on leave anymore.  You and I are to perform ‘duties fit for a captain and first officer’ while we are here.  Abigail is teaching Wes, and will be checking in on her other students via subspace, and Beverly has been working with Starfleet Medical in Paris.” Walker raised his glass and clinked it with Jean-Luc’s. “To duties fit for a captain and first officer.”

Jean-Luc helped a drunk Walker back to his home and deposited him on the sofa before kissing Beverly.  She wrinkled her nose. “You taste like whisky, but I see you’re not drunk like our friend here.”

“I only had one.  I don’t know how many Walker had, but he had three while I was with him.”  Beverly scrunched her face at Walker. “I don’t know...does he deserve a hypospray?” Jean-Luc grinned.  “When does Suzanne get here?”  Walker shot upright. “Suzanne? Here?  Oh, god, Bev. You have to give me something. She’ll kill me.”

“I notice you’re worried about how Suzanne will react and not how her daughter will react.”  Walker scoffed. “Abby won’t care if I’m drunk.  But Suz?  She’ll tan my hide.”  Beverly snorted. “Fine, I’ll get you a hypospray before we leave.  But may I suggest you take a shower?  You do reek of booze.”

Beverly and Jean-Luc waited for Abigail to arrive with her mother before they left for Paris.  Suzanne offered to come along, but Beverly insisted she stay to spend time with her daughter and with Katie.  Not to mention Wesley dragged off his Auntie Sooz practically as soon as she arrived.  Jean-Luc shook his head and called after his son “Bye Wes...we’ll be home tomorrow.”

“Ok Papa, Mommy. Bye!” 

###

Jean-Luc stood nervously holding Beverly’s hand outside the ward where Annisyn was being kept.  Marska came out to see them.

“Beverly, Jean-Luc, I’m glad you both are here.  Ann wanted to see you and I think it would be a good thing.”  Beverly nodded at her friend. “Will you be observing?”

“Through the one-way mirror, and I’ll be listening in if that’s alright.”

“Perfectly. We understand.”  Marska led them to a locked door and entered her access code.  Annisyn was curled up on the corner of a sofa with her knees drawn up to her chin. She was still wearing the pyjamas Beverly had brought her the night before.  “Ann...I brought your Papa to see you.” 

“Papa?”

“Yes, love, I’m here.  I’m here.”  Jean-Luc slowly approached Annisyn and when she finally looked up she let out a sob and launched herself at him.  Jean-Luc held Annisyn in his arms and directed them back to the sofa, where he sat with the young woman in his lap.  She buried her face in his neck and her shoulders heaved with her sobs.  Beverly cautiously approached. “Annisyn?  It’s Bev...”

“Mom?”  Beverly grinned. “Yes, Annisyn.  It’s Mom.”  Beverly sat next to Jean-Luc and reahed out a hand.  Annisyn grabbed her hand and sqeezed it. “Mom, Papa...I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Annisyn sniffed. “Being here.  Leaving you with Katie...is Katie ok?”  Beverly patted Annisyn’s hand.  “She’s fine.  Marie is having a grand old time looking after a baby, and Wesley fed her a bottle yesterday.” 

“Wesley misses you.  He, ah, drew you a picture. Would you like it?”  Annisyn nodded and Jean-Luc had to move her off his lap to access his pocket.  Sandwiched between Jean-Luc and Beverly, Annisyn began to feel comfortable.  Jean-Luc passed her the folded paper and she unfolded it and a big smile came across her face. 

“Is this..all of us?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Though he said he couldn’t draw babies, so Katie is the oval in my arms.” 

“He wrote ‘I love you’.” 

“He did.  And that’s because it’s true.  Wesley loves you,  I love you, Bev loves you...we all love you, Annisyn and we want to help you in any way we can.” 

“Can I...can I go home?”  Beverly looked up at the mirror and hoped her friend was listening in. “Tomorrow.  You can come home with us tomorrow.”

“Ok.  I promise I didn’t really want to kill myself. Katie...I still think she would have a better life if you were her parents, though.”  Beverly wrapped an arm around Annisyn and held her close. “You know, when Wesley was born, I didn’t know what to do.  And I bet if you talk to Suz, she’ll tell you the same. And Jean-Luc didn’t know what to do when he started parenting Wesley.  Being a parent...it’s like learning how to pilot a shuttle.  It takes a long time, and you’ll probably make mistakes along the way....but in the end, it will be worth it. And you’re not alone.  You have us and we _will_ help you with anything you want. Once we’re all back on the _Stargazer_ , Katie will have her own little room next to yours in our quarters.  No one has to know we’re helping you with Katie.”

“Am I a bad mother because I can’t take care of her by myself?”

“No!  Have you talked with Marska about this?”  Annisyn nodded. “And what does she say?”

“That it’s OK to ask for help.”

“Do you believe her?”

“Yes. I think so.”  Beverly grinned. “Good.”  Jean-Luc leaned over and kissed Annisyn’s forehead. “I’m so proud of you. You’ve come so far in such a short time.”

“Man and I was really horrible to all of you at first, too.”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “You were...but it’s understandable under the circumstances.” 

“I still think I’m dreaming.  I used to be a nobody, and now I’m a Picard and part of a family and it’s just all so overwhelming sometimes!” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t intend for any of this to overwhelm you...”  Marska entered the room.  “No, Jean-Luc. It’s a good thing. Ann is...working on it.  I think she’ll be alright.  I will allow her to go home with you tomorrow, but I want to see her twice a week until you return to the _Stargazer._ ”

“We can do that, can’t we Annisyn?” Annisyn nodded.  Jean-Luc turned to Marska. “I’ve asked Starfleet to assign a counsellor to my ship. We never had one before, and I think I always balked at the idea, but perhaps now it’s a necessary thing, considering everything that has happened recently.  Could you recommend someone?”

“Sure. Me.”

“You?  But you love your job on 32!”

“Bev, I do enjoy it and it’s nice to have my family with me, but I understand your captain doesn’t mind families on board?” Jean-Luc grinned. “Of course not.  I can hardly say no to anyone with my own family on board.  We would welcome you, your wife, and your children if you’re sure you want to come with us?” Marska nodded. 

“Then, it’s settled. I’ll have Starfleet do the paperwork.” 

“Right, so I think it’s time for Ann to have her dinner. Would you like to dine with her?”

“Oh, could we?” 

“Absolutely.  Just follow me to the cafeteria.”


	11. Chapter 11

Jean-Luc donned his Starfleet uniform and walked with Beverly and Marie to the transportation centre.  Today would be Marie’s third treatment at the hospital in Paris, and as much as Jean-Luc would love to be spending the day in Paris, one of his favourite cities, he was headed to Starfleet Headquarters for meetings and to the medical centre there to speak with Jack.  He wasn’t looking forward to his meetings, and he especially wasn’t looking forward to seeing Jack.

Suzanne had been staying with them for the past two weeks, and today was the start of her last weekend with them, so Suzanne, Walker,  and Abigail would be meeting Beverly and Marie in Paris later. Annisyn would be staying at home and for the first time left to look after Katie and Wesley alone, with Robert nearby in case she needed additional help.  This was a huge step for Annisyn, and everyone was quite proud of her when she suggested she looked after both children today. 

Annisyn’s stint in the hospital seemed to have been a good thing for her and Marska was pleased with her progress.  She still wasn’t quite up to looking after Katie full-time, but she stepped up and was able to give Jean-Luc and Beverly Friday to Monday without Katie so they could spend time either alone or with Wesley.  Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, Katie still slept in their bedroom, and Annisyn still needed the time to recover from looking after the baby for four nights in a row. 

Jean-Luc kissed Beverly on the lips and Marie on the cheek. “ _Bonne Chance, Marie.”_

 _“Merci, Jean-Luc. Bonne chance à vous aussi_.”  Jean-Luc grinned at his Sister-in-Law as he boarded the transporter pad. “Energize.”  In no time at all, he was reappearing on the platform at Headquarters.  He immediately headed for Admiral Quinn’s office to catch up with his old friend and mentor. 

“Ah, Jean-Luc, so good to see you again. Please, have a seat. Tea?” 

“Thank you, Admiral.” 

“Still drinking Earl Grey?” 

“Yes.”  Quinn poured out tea for the two of them and settled behind his desk. “Jean-Luc, this really is mostly an informal meeting.  I wanted to catch up with you. I’ve read the reports, and I’ve heard the rumours...”

“Sir?”

“I understand congratulations are in order?  It seems you  have become married and discovered a long-lost daughter of yours who happened to be in Starfleet?”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you. I married Beverly Howard.  My daughter is Ann...” Jean-Luc shrugged and Quinn laughed. “You know, we all thought you were married to your starship and would never marry, let alone have a child from an illicit affair years ago.” Jean-Luc squirmed in his seat. “Yes, well...you know how I was when I was younger.  Ann’s mother passed away when she was young, but never knew her father’s identity until recently.  It was quite fortuitous that we happened to meet at Starbase 32.” Jean-Luc inwardly cringed. He hated having to lie to his superior, but he wasn’t sure if Quinn was privy to all the information.  Quinn levelled a gaze at Jean-Luc. 

“Jean-Luc, you don’t need to make up lies.  I know everything.”  Jean-Luc visibly relaxed.  “I know that Miss Picard was formerly your Lieutenant Lobo.  I was the admiral to sign off on officially sealing her records...and that of her child.  I understand the father of her child is unknown?”

“Er...”

“That’s what I thought.  It’s not yours, is it?”  Jean-Luc’s eyes went wide. “No, Sir!”  Quinn chuckled.  “May I ask who the father is?” 

“I’m not sure it’s my place, Sir.  Ann and the father...well, let’s just say it did not end well and that is why we decided to conceal her identity.  I adopted her as my own and if anyone asks, I had a dalliance in my youth and was unaware of Ann’s existence until recently.”

“Understood, but I think I have a decent idea after looking over the rest of the files from the _Stargazer_.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Yes, Sir.”

“Tell me what happened with Lieutenant Commander Crusher.”  Jean-Luc took a sip of his tea. “There isn’t much to tell that hasn’t been in our reports.  One of our nacelles had a build-up in it and we were dead in space. It needed to be cut off and Pug, I mean, Lieutenant Joseph, and Commander Crusher volunteered.  I protested, but Jack insisted.  We kept the comms open and monitored their every step, but then we heard a loud bang.  Later, Jack told me the nacelle  exploded and a piece struck him.

“I went out to try to rescue them, but I was too late for Pug.  Jack was in a coma for nearly seven weeks.” 

“And you married his wife?” 

“Yes.”  Quinn raised his eyebrows. “No hesitation. I like that, Jean-Luc.”

“No hesitation, Sir.  Beverly and I were married about a week after Jack woke from his coma.” 

“You were committing adultery?”   Jean-Luc studied his hands. “Sir, Maybe I better tell you the full story...off the record?” 

“Jean-Luc, I’m hurt. There are no recording devices turned on in my office, but if you’d like, we can adjorn to a nearby coffee shop to chat instead.” 

“No, Sir. I’m sorry. Uhm. You are familiar with how close Walker Keel, Jack Crusher, and myself are, yes?” Quinn nodded. “You and Keel were at the academy together.  Crusher came along later, right when you received your Captaincy, if I’m correct.”

“Yes.  Jack and Walker grew up together and Walker asked me to take Jack on as a favour for him.  We all became inseparable, and Jack stayed on the Stargazer after Walker departed to take a position at the Academy.  Walker met Beverly and ran into her in one of the bars near campus and introduced her to Jack and to myself.”  He took another sip of his tea. “Sir, I fell in love.”  Quinn raised his eyebrows.  “You?”

“I know.  And I did nothing about it.  I watched as my best friend courted and married the woman I fell in love with the minute I set eyes on her.” 

Quinn sighed. “Jean-Luc, I think this requires something stronger than tea. And please, stop it with the Sirs.  We’ve known each other for over twenty years. It’s time you called me Greg.”

“Of course, Greg.”

“Shall we adjourn to my private quarters for a tipple? I know it’s before noon, but I won’t tell your wife if you don’t tell mine.”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “Actually, Greg.  I need to see Jack to officially dismiss him. Can I meet you after and we can have that drink?”  Quinn nodded. “Although, you will have kept me in suspense all morning!  Go on with you, get your official work done and then come back to my office when you finish.  I am very interested in hearing the rest of this story.” Jean-Luc nodded and stood. “Thanks Greg, I will see you shortly.” 

Jean-Luc strode across campus and contemplated his friendship with Greg Quinn. Not many Starship captains could claim an admiral among their best friends, but Quinn had taken Jean-Luc under his wing when he was a newly graduated Ensign just after his accident.  It had been Admiral Quinn who had decided not to kick Jean-Luc out of Starfleet and gave him his first job...and who helped secure him as the youngest Captain in the fleet twenty years ago, a feat which had yet to be beat.

Jean-Luc stood outside of Starfleet Medical and eyed the building.  He _really_ wasn’t looking forward to walking into the building and having the conversation with Jack that he needed to have.  He squared his shoulders and walked through the door to reception. “Long-term psychiatric care, please.”

“sixth floor.”

“Thank you.”  Jean-Luc strode to the turbolift and lost a little of his nerve as the lift climbed to the sixth floor.  The doors opened and he was faced with another receptionist. “I’m here to see Doctor M’Prol.”

“Name?”

“Captain Jean-Luc Picard.”  The receptionist eyes widened. _This_ was Jean-Luc Picard?  “Thank you, Captain. If you’ll take a seat, I’ll let the doctor know you are here.”

“Thank you.”  Jean-Luc sat in one of the most uncomfortable plastic chairs he ever had sat in and waited about twenty minutes for the Doctor to appear. “Captain Picard, it’s good to finally meet you.  If you’d like to follow me to my office, we can chat and then I can take you to see Lieutenant Commander Crusher.”  Jean-Luc followed the Doctor into his office and sat in front of the large desk.

“Doctor...how is he?”

“Honestly, Captain?  I don’t think he’s getting any better. He seems...very deluded about you, and your relationship with him and with his wife...and his own relationship with his wives and children.”

“I see. Well, it’s unfortunate, but neither of his ex-wives wish to see him ever again, and the same can be said for his children.  Of course, Wesley is only a child and we can hope he changes his mind, but he has made his decision independently of anything his mother or I have said to him.”

“And the other child?”

“Other child?”

“The baby he had with your Lieutenant.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Doctor.  The Lieutenant transferred off of my ship before she gave birth and I have no way of tracking her down.” 

“I see. Tell me about your daughter, Captain.” 

“I’m sorry, Doctor?”

“Commander Crusher was given access to a computer terminal and he accessed your records, which indicate you have an adult child you did not tell him about.” Jean-Luc frowned.  “I’m sorry, Doctor. I was unaware I was having an appointment with you. I assure you, I do not require your assistance and my son and daughter already have a therapist.” 

“Your son?”

“Yes. Wesley.”

“Isn’t he Commander Crusher’s son?” 

“Biologically. But I think if you look up his records, you will find when I married his mother, he took my name and became my son.”  Doctor M’Prol folded his hands on the desk. “You mean, your step-son.”

“No, I mean my son.  He might not be mine biologically, but he’s still my son. And as I said, Doctor, I was unaware I was having an appointment.  I assumed I was here to discuss Lieutenant Commander Crusher and his ability to be returned to duty.”

“Don’t you think you’re a little close to the Commander?”  Jean-Luc was getting visibly aggravated. “I am his superior officer.”

“You married his wife.” 

“I fail to see your point.  Yes, I am married to Commander Crusher’s ex-wife, however, this has no bearing on me being his superior officer.”

“I see. Right, well, I will take you to him now.”  Jean-Luc nodded and stood up.  As far as he was concerned, the interview was over. 

Doctor M’Prol knocked on a door before unlocking and opening the door.  “Jack?  I have Captain Picard here to see you.”

“Greaaaat,” Jack sarcastically said. “Hey, Johnny. Come to hurt me some more while I’m down?”  Jean-Luc sighed. “Don’t be like that, Jack. You know you did just as much hurting and you hurt Beverly far worse than anything I may have done to you.”

“You stole my wife and son.” Jean-Luc shook his head.  “I didn’t. Beverly came to me.  You have no idea how long I resisted....well, it’s really none of your business. As for your son, I think you made the decision to abandon him long before he began calling me Papa.”  Jack glared at his former best friend.

“So why are you here, Johnny?”

“I’m here as your commanding officer.  I’ve been sent to evaluate you, and to formally release you from your duties.”

“I’m being fired?!”  Jean-Luc shook his head again. “Jack, be reasonable. You still have months of surgery and recover ahead of you, not to mention I am married to Beverly and Walker is dating Abigail.  Do you really think a return to the _Stargazer_ is advisable?”

“What would happen to me?”

“Well, you’ll officially be placed on medical leave, and then once your doctors here feel you are capable of returning to duties, you’ll be put back into the pool and either be able to apply for an open position or be assigned.”  Jack frowned. “I thought I was going to become your first officer when Gilaad left?”

“If the accident and everything else hadn’t happened, yes. You would have become my First Officer and promoted to Commander.  But I can’t hold the position open for as long as your recovery might take, and like I said, would it really be a good thing for you to be on the same ship as Beverly?” 

“Can I still have my promotion?”  Jean-Luc thought about it. Personal issues aside, Jack really did deserve the promotion. “I’ll see what I can do, Jack. It’s the least I can do. You _do_ deserve a promotion.” 

“Thank you, Johnny.” 

“You’re welcome, Jack. I do hope that someday, we can renew our friendship.  You know, I _do_ miss you.  I think you were a jerk to Beverly and Wesley...and to Suzanne and Abigail, and even to Annisyn-“

“Where is she?”

“Who?”

“Annisyn.”

“I’m sorry, Jack.  Her file was sealed at the highest level.”

“I see.  And what’s this I just found out? You have a daughter? We’ve been friends for 20 years and you never told me you had a daughter.” 

“I, ah, didn’t know I had a daughter.”  Jack slyly grinned. “I see. Loved her and left her. Way to go, Johnny.” 

“Jack, it wasn’t like that.”  Jack rolled his eyes. “Whatever. So, what happened? This girl just popped up and said ‘hi Daddy’?”

“Something like that. Her mother died, and she must have found out I was her father...and I’m grateful to be in her life.”  _There. It wasn’t an entire lie.  Annisyn’s mother did die and I am grateful to be in her life. And I didn’t know 20 years ago that I would have a grown daughter now..._ Jean-Luc still hated lying, but he had to in order to protect Annisyn and Katie. 

Jack rolled his eyes again. “The perfect father.  I suppose you’re the perfect husband, too.”

“Err...look, Jack. I didn’t come here to swap personal jabs. I came to see you because I had hoped we could mend our friendship, but I see I was wrong.  I’ll try to put your promotion through before I officially dismiss you.  Goodbye, Jack.”  Jean-Luc turned and walked towards the door with his shoulders slumped. He really had hoped he and Jack could have mended their friendship, but he guessed Walker was right and Jack was no longer part of their lives.  Jean-Luc paused to speak with M’Prol.  “I assume you listened in on all that?”  M’Prol nodded, figuring it was best not to lie to the Captain. “I will put his promotion in as soon as I get back to Headquarters and send his dismissal papers to you.  I know I will no longer be his superior officer and won’t be permitted to receive updates, but Wesley is still his son, and Abigail is his daughter so I would appreciate it if you could continue to keep us updated on his progress. If you can’t contact me directly, please contact Lieutenant Abigail Yugen.”

###

Jean-Luc settled into the soft leather sofa in Greg Quinn’s private office and accepted the offered tumbler of whisky. “I’ve ordered us some Lunch, too.”

“Thank you, Greg. I appreciate it.” Jean-Luc took a sip of the smooth whisky.  He had drunk more whisky in the past two days than he probably had in five years. 

“Now, Jean-Luc, I believe you were telling me the full story from the beginning.”

“Er...right.  Well, I told you I fell in love with Beverly, but she was dating and married Jack. When she gave birth to Wesley, I rushed the ship back to the base and allowed Jack a few days before I debarked to pay a visit.  Greg...I didn’t know this, but Jack never visited Beverly and Wesley. I don’t know where he went, but apparently this pattern continued for the next five years.  Beverly would always cover for him and told me he had only stepped out, but the truth was...he barely saw his wife and son and I saw them more than he did.”  Greg frowned. “You’re kidding.”

“I only wish I was,”  Jean-Luc took a another sip of the whisky before continuing. “I should probably also back up and tell you about Suzanne and Abigail.” 

“Ah, the Lieutenant Walker is dating?” Jean-Luc grinned. “I see you _do_ keep up with the gossip.”  Greg smiled at his friend. “I hear things.”

“I don’t know everything, but Jack married Suzanne when he was nineteen. She was pregnant, and had Abigail.  He divorced Suzanne before he joined the Stargazer, and he never told me about his marriage or child.  When we found out, he was unconscious and it was a bit of an odd coincidence Abigail was serving on my ship and happened to be tutoring Wesley.” 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. “Ah, that will be our meal. I ordered Beef Wellington. Come in, please place the food on the table in the corner.”  The Yeoman pushed the tray of food into the room and set up their Lunch on the small table. “Anything else, Sir?”

“No thank you.” Greg indicated for Jean-Luc to take a seat “Please continue.”

“Unbeknownst to me, Jack started seeing a young Ensign, Annisyn Lobo.  He didn’t tell her he was married, and when she became pregnant, she asked him to marry her.  Jack told her he would divorce Beverly. And the worst of it is, Beverly asked Jack if they could have another baby about two months after he would have known Annisyn was pregnant, and he told Beverly no.”

“Are you and Beverly going to have a baby?”

“We hope to.  But anyway.  Then, his accident happened.  It was going to take us so long to return to Starbase 32, Beverly  asked me to meet her at a different base she could get to in a few days on a fast shuttle. And...well....”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at his old friend.

“You didn’t!”

“I...Beverly wanted comfort and I could never say no to her.  But at this point, we also didn’t think Jack would survive.”  Jean-Luc cut into his Beef Wellington and lifted a forkful to his mouth.  “This is fantastic, Greg.”

“Hmm.  One day, you might get to have a personal chef of your own, you know.”

“We’ll see.” 

“So, you slept with Beverly while she was still technically still married.” 

“Well, when you put it that way...yes.  And then Wesley wanted to call me Papa and Beverly wanted him to.  Once Beverly found out about Annisyn, she immediately filed for divorce and we were married about a week later.” 

Greg lifted a napkin to his mouth and delicately wiped his lips. “Well, Jean-Luc. Your family sounds a bit like a soap opera, and you haven’t even told me about Annisyn or Walker and Abigail.” 

Jean-Luc proceeded to tell Greg everything, and it really felt like a relief to finally lay the story out.  The more Jean-Luc told, the more he realised how absolutely crazy the whole story sounded and it really did sound like a holonovel or holoopera.  He shook his head as he finished the story. 

“Wow.  Jean-Luc.  I’m so pleased for you and Beverly.  I’m glad you finally got together with her.”

“Thank you, Greg.” 

“I suppose I had better let you get back to that wife and family of yours, eh?  The _Stargazer_  won’t be ready for another eight weeks. Why don’t you take your leave and just spend it with your family.”  Jean-Luc smiled. “Thank you. That would be wonderful. Oh, one more thing. Could you put through Jack’ promotion to Commander? I told him I would do it before I dismissed him.  He _does_ deserve it.”

“Of course, Jean-Luc.” 

Jean-Luc hurried to the transporter floor at Starfleet and asked to be transported to Starfleet Medical, Paris.  With any luck, he would be able to catch Beverly and Marie before they left and could join everyone for dinner. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

“Annie, can I play outside?”

“Uh....sure Wes, I guess so.”  Annisyn was trying to babysit Wesley while taking care of Katie, and she wondered how Beverly managed when she was looking after Katie for her.  One child was hard enough, but two?  “Will you push me on the swing Uncle Robert hung for me?” 

“Let me find Katie’s sling first.”  Annisyn found the sling and she was soon pushing Wesley on a simple swing made of rope and a plank of wood.  Robert had made the swing a few days ago after Wesley asked if there was a playground.  She pushed Wesley higher and higher and Wes climbed onto the plank so he was standing. “Look at me Annie!  I can fwy!” 

Wesley launched himself off the swing just as Annisyn was about to shout at him not to and he landed on the ground hard.  Wesley started to cry and his arm was at a funny angle...and his crying made Katie start to cry. 

“Uh...Wes...you’ll be alright. It’s okay.... Don’t cry....Katie... shhhh...it’s fine, it’s fine. Wes will be fine....I hope.”  Annisyn looked at Wesley’s arm.  Something _really_ didn’t look right. 

“I want Papa...and Mommy!!  My arm huuuuuuurrrrttttsssss.”   Wesley drew out the word and Annisyn reached out and touched Wesley’s arm and he screamed.  Robert heard from where he was working in the vines and came running across to the house. “Annisyn? Wesley?  Is everything ok?”

“Uncle Robert...my arm hurts.”  Robert looked at Wesley’s arm. “I think it’s broken.”

“Oh God. Beverly is going to kill me.”  Annisyn had tears streaming down her face and Robert reached out to wipe her tears away. “She won’t.  Accidents happen.  Now, do you have one of those communicator badges you people use?” 

“Uh-huh.”  She held it out to Robert and he studied it. “Er...How do I use it?”

“Press the button and say who you are and who you want to reach.  Robert tentatively pressed down on it and spoke into the device.  “Uhh....Robert Picard to Captain Jean-Luc Picard....”

_“Picard here. Robert? What are you doing with one of our communicators? Everything alright?”_

“Wesley’s hurt.  Looks like he broke his arm.”

 _“Merde.  I’ll be right there to take him to hospital.  Picard out.”_   Jean-Luc had been halfway to the gynaecological department where he knew Beverly and Marie were, so he turned around and ran back to the transporter room. “Can you beam me directly to my home and then back here once I pick up my son?  My brother thinks he broke his arm.”

“Of course, Sir. Do you know the coordinates for your home?” Jean-Luc rattled off a series of numbers and the technician programmed them in. “Got it, Captain.  I’ll set the return for two minutes after you arrive. Do you want me to send you straight to Emergency?”

“Yes, that would probably be best. Thank you, Lieutenant.  Energize.”  Jean-Luc materialised in front of the house and followed the cries of his son. He soon found them, Robert kneeling down by Wesley on the ground and Annisyn standing to one side with Katie in her arms, both crying.  Jean-Luc looked around.  “My transporter is set for two minutes to take Wes and I to the Emergency ward.  Robe, can you take care of Annisyn for me?”

“Of course, Lucy.”  Jean-Luc grimaced. “I hate when you call me Lucy.”  Robert grinned. “I know.”

Jean-Luc gathered Wesley in his arms and they materialised in the Emergency ward.  Jean-Luc walked up to the receptionist. “I think my son broke his arm.”

“Name?”

“Mine or his?”

“His.”

“Wesley Picard.”  Wesley spoke up from where he was nestled against Jean-Luc’s chest. “Nu-uh. Wesley ROBERT Picard.”  Jean-Luc grinned at the receptionist.  “You heard the boy.  Wesley Robert Picard.”  The receptionist grinned as realisation dawned on her. “Are you Doctor Picard’s husband?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to page her?”  Jean-Luc sighed. “No, I better do it myself. But thanks for the offer.”  The receptionist offered him a small smile. “Good luck.  Wesley will be called back in a few minutes.” Jean-Luc nodded his thanks and tapped his badge as he walked away. “Captain Picard to Doctor Picard.”

“ _Picard here. How is your meeting going with Quinn?”_

“Uhm. I’m not with Greg anymore. I’m actually at the hospital.”

_“Brilliant.”_

“No...not exactly. I’m in the Emergency department with Wesley.  It looks like he broke his arm.”

“ _What?! I’ll be right there. Picard out!”_ Jean-Luc looked down at the boy in his arms. “Well, Wes, I think Mommy is about to yell at Papa.”  Wesley sniffed. “Why?”

“Because you broke your arm.”

“Oh.” 

“Wes, what were you doing when you broke it?”

“Fwying.”

“Flying?  What do you mean?” 

“I jumped off the swing,” Wesley proudly said. “Ah, I see. Wes...do you think that was a good idea?”

“Yes.”

“ _Wesley...”_

“No?”  Jean-Luc patted Wesley’s other arm. “And why was it a bad idea?”

“Becawse I broked my arm?”

“Precisely” 

“Papa, why does Uncle Robert call you Loo key?”  Jean-Luc grimaced. “It was a nickname from when I was around your age.  Your uncle doesn’t want me to forget.”

“Oh. Papa?”

“Yes, Wes?”

“My arm still hurts.”  Jean-Luc sighed. “I know, buddy, I know.”

Wesley was called back into an examination room just as Beverly appeared at Jean-Luc’s side. “Mommy!!  I brokeded my arm.” 

“I can see that.  Jean-Luc, what happened?”  Jean-Luc carried Wesley into the examination room with Beverly trailing behind and sat down on the examination table with Wesley on his lap for the medic to examine him.

“I, ah...don’t know...” Beverly glared at her husband. “You _don’t know_?!  What do you mean you don’t know?” The medic remained quiet, obviously used to seeing parents argue when a child came in injured and continued to run the tricorder over Wesley’s arm.

“Well...I wasn’t with him.”  Beverly tapped her foot.  “And why not?  You were supposed to go straight back home to relieve Ann!”  Wesley looked between his parents.  “Mommy, are you mad at Papa?”  Beverly smoothed down Wesley’s hair and dropped a kiss on his head.  “No, sweetheart.”

“Oh. Are you mad at me?”

“No, of course not.”  Wesley looked thoughtful for a minute. “Then why are you yelling?” Jean-Luc grinned at his wife. “Wesley has a point, my love.”  Beverly shoved Jean-Luc’s shoulder. “Cheeky. So, what’s the prognosis, Doctor?”

“Well, Doctor Picard, Captain.  Your son definitely has a supracondylar fracture.”  Beverly frowned, but Jean-Luc looked puzzled. “I’m sorry, Doctor, Beverly.  Supracondylar? I thought the bones in the arm were the Humerus, Ulna, and Radius?”

“They are, Jean-Luc.  Basically, it’s a fancy way of saying Wes has broken his Humerus just above his elbow.” 

“Can it be fixed with a bone regenerator?”  Beverly looked towards the medic, not wanting to do his job for him.  The medic glanced at Beverly before responding. “Unfortunately, due to Wesley’s age, and the type of the break, we can’t.  We’ll have to do this the old fashioned way with pins and a cast.”

“Pins?”

“To set the bone in place. Doctor Picard, would you like to remain in the room while we insert the pins?”

“Yes, please.”  Jean-Luc slid Wesley off his lap and sat him on the table. “I’ll, ah...wait outside?”  The medic nodded, but Wesley protested. “Noo Papa! Don’t leave!!”  Jean-Luc smiled and leaned down. “Wesley, the doctor is going to help you, but I’m not allowed to be in the room since I don’t have medical training. Mommy will be here, alright?  And she won’t leave. Right, Mommy?”  Beverly nodded.  “I’ll hold your other hand the whole time, Wes. And we’ll get Papa as soon as we can.”  Wesley frowned and tears pooled in his eyes. “But Mommy,  I want both of you here...” 

“I know, Wes.  Tell you what, Papa will stay until you fall asleep, alright?” 

“’Kay.”  The medic pressed a hypospray to Wesley’s neck and he saw Jean-Luc’s smiling face before he closed his eyes. Jean-Luc pressed a gentle kiss to Wesley’s forehead before he turned to Beverly and spoke quietly.  “All I know is he was standing on the swing and he decided to ‘fly’.  I don’t think Ann could have stopped him if she tried. I’ll, ah...wait outside.  Will you let me know when I can come back?  I think I’d like to be here when he wakes up.”  Beverly nodded and after a quick kiss, he left the examination room. 

Jean-Luc paced around the waiting room and spied a small gift shop in the corner.  He decided to waste some time perusing the toys and he came away with a stuffed dog for Wesley. 

When Jean-Luc re-entered the examination room, Beverly snorted.  “You bought Wes a toy?” 

“Well...to make him feel better....I....ah...sorry?”  Beverly leaned up and kissed him. “It’s cute.”

“How is he?”

“He’ll be fine.  They wrapped his arm in the plaster already too, so all Wes has to do is pick his outer cast colour-“

“Red. He’ll pick red.”  Beverly smiled. Red was her guess too as it seemed to be Wesley’s favourite colour.  “I thought so too, but I thought we would let him pick just in case I was wrong.”  Beverly nodded at the medic and they applied another hypospray to Wesley’s neck and he slowly opened his eyes. “Mommy? Papa?” 

“We’re here, Wes.  How do you feel?” 

“My arm hurts.”

“It would! You fell off a swing. No, you jumped off a swing. _Wesley_ _Robert Picard_....”

“Sowweeeeeeee Mommy.”  Beverly grinned at her son. “Forgiven.  But you’re going to have to wear that cast for several weeks.”  Jean-Luc handed Wesley the stuffed dog.  “Here, Wesley.  I thought a new companion might make you feel a little better.”  Wesley clutched the dog in his free hand. “Thank you, Papa.”

“Now then, cadet.  You get to pick a colour for the outside of your cast. We have every colour of the rainbow available, plus a few others.  Do you know the colours of a rainbow?”

“Uh-huh!  Red, Ow-ange, Joo-an, Vert, Bloo, an Purrrrple.”  Jean-Luc exchanged a glance with Beverly.  Wesley was still mixing his English and French. The medic grinned and glanced at Jean-Luc. “I take it he’s learning French?” 

“Slowly. It’s, ah...a Picard tradition.  I know it’s not really spoken much anymore.”

“Nah, languages are great,” he turned towards Wesley.  “Right, so what colour do you want, cadet?” 

“Red! Like Papa’s uniform!”  The technician grinned.  “I think we can do that.” 

The plaster was wrapped round Wesley’s arm and he was given a small sling.  The medic made him promise not to do any more jumping off swings and Wesley pouted. “Does this mean I can’t play on the money bars?”

“The money bars?”

“He means the monkey bars.  Wes...you won’t be able to play on them for a few weeks. Not while you have a cast on.”

“But Mommy!”  Wesley pouted. “Wes, sweetheart.  You need to let your arm heal.  No monkey bars until the cast is off, and no swing for at least two weeks.  And when you are allowed back on the swing you _will not stand up on it_.”  Wesley hung his head. “Ok, Mommy. But I can still read, right?”  Beverly smiled. “Yes, my darling. You can still read. I need to get back to Marie. I left her getting her treatment.  We were meeting up with Walker, Abby, and Suzanne for dinner after.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “That’s why I originally came to the hospital. I thought I would surprise you, but then Robert called to tell me about Wes.”

“Can I see Tawnte Marie and Uncle Wally?”

“You’ll see them at home, Wes.”

“Awww.”  Jean-Luc leaned over and kissed Beverly.  “I’ll take Wesley home and then see how Ann is.” Beverly paled. “Oh no, I didn’t even think about Ann.  She must be devastated.”

“I left her with Robert....”

“Was that a good idea?”

“Robert dotes on the girl.  She’ll be fine. Besides, I wanted to get Wesley here as soon as possible.”  Beverly smiled. “You are a good Papa.”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “If I was a better Papa, I might have gone straight home and Wesley wouldn’t have broken his arm.” 

“You can’t say that, Jean-Luc.  Wesley is Wesley.  If he wanted to stand on the swing, do you think you would have stopped him?” 

“Er...maybe not.  But still.  I should have been there.”  Beverly gave Jean-Luc’s hand a squeeze. “He’s fine now, see?”  Wesley was busy playing with his new toy and only mildly annoyed with his arm in a sling. “Kids are resilient. He’ll bounce back.”

“Ok.  Come on, Wes. Let’s get you home and into a bath. You’re filthy from the mud.” Wesley shook his head. “Nuh-uhn, Papa.  Doctor Marlow said I can’t get it wet!”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes.  “He meant no swimming, Wes.  You can take a bath.  We can cover up the cast...er, right?” Beverly nodded.  “We give adults a little portable force field they can attach, but for children, I’m afraid it’s good old wrapping it in plastic, like they’ve been doing for hundreds of years.  Wait here, and I’ll get you some.”  Beverly disappeared to find a supply closet and returned with a handful of plastic tubes.  “Do you need me to show you how they work?”  Jean-Luc gave his wife a wry smile. “I think we can figure it out.”  She smirked. “Yeah, that’s what you said about diapers when Wesley was a baby and remember what happened then?” 

“I don’t think Wesley is likely to pee on me again, are you Wes?”

“Ewww....gwoss!” 

“See?”  Beverly huffed. “Fine. Right, I’m going to get back to Marie.  I think I’ll beg off dinner and come home instead.”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, my love, go out and have fun. Please?” 

“Well, if you’re sure...”

“Robert and I will have everything under control. I promise.”  He leaned over and gave her a kiss. “We’ll see you tonight.”  Beverly sighed but kissed her husband back and leaned over to press a kiss to Wesley’s forehead. “Listen to your Papa and be good.”

“Kay, Mommy.”

###

At home, Annisyn was curled up on the settee with a cup of tea in her hands and Robert was rocking Katie.  “Wesley will be alright.  He’ll probably have a cast, but he’ll be fine. It’s not your fault.”

“I was in charge.  I should have stopped him.” 

“How?  Wesley is six. If he wanted to stand on the swing, he would have done it regardless of if you had told him no or not.”   Annisyn hung her head. “I guess you’re right, Uncle Robert.”  Robert grinned.  He really did love his niece.

“Right, why don’t I get little miss Katie in her crib and then I’ll see what Marie left us for supper?”  Annisyn stood.  “I can...I can do it.”

“I know you can, _chéri_ , but let your uncle put his great-niece to bed.  You just relax here, alright?”  Annisyn smiled at her uncle and sat back down on the sofa. “Thank you, Uncle Robert.” 

When Robert returned to the living room, Annisyn was sound asleep.  Robert smiled at the young woman and then carefully covered her with an afghan.  He treaded lightly into the kitchen and put the kettle back on.  A refill for him, and with any luck, Jean-Luc would be home with Wesley soon.

Wesley stood on the transporter pad in the hospital while Jean-Luc talked with the transporter technician.  “Can you send us back to my house?”

“Of course, Sir. I still have your coordinates from earlier. Will you be wanting to return?”

“Ah, no. Thank you, though. As much as I would love to take my wife and sister-in-law out for dinner, I think I better stay home with this one.”  The transporter technician grinned. “My little brother  is about the same age as your son.  He drives our parents crazy.”  Jean-Luc paused for a minute as he realised that he actually was old enough to be the technician’s father before he stepped on the pad. “Yes, well, Wesley definitely keeps me on my toes.  Energize.”

They materialised outside and Wesley went running into the house.  Jean-Luc followed behind and gratefully took the cup of tea Robert held out to him. “So, Wesley. What’s that on your arm?”

“Izza cast, Uncle Robert.  I broked my arm.”  Robert nodded. “I see. You know, your papa broke his arm when he was a child.”  Jean-Luc coloured. “Oh, don’t tell him that story.”

“I want to hear!”

“Fine...” Jean-Luc sighed.  Was nothing a secret around here? “How old were you Jean-Luc?  Seven? Eight?”

“Something like that.”

“Now Wes, when your papa and I were little, we liked to tease each other.”

“Tease? More like torture.”  Robert grinned at his brother. “Eh, it starts with a T.”   Jean-Luc rolled his eyes.

“Your papa decided to hide in the stables.  Only, he got into one of the pens with one of our horses....was it _Étoile d'argent_?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Well, _Étoile d'argent_ wasn’t too pleased at having her pen invaded by a small boy, so she kicked him.”  Wesley’s eyes bulged out. “Papa, you got kicked by a horse?”

“I did.  I flew across the stable floor and smashed my arm against the wall.  I had a big bruise on my chest in the shape of her hoof, too.”

“Did you have a cast too?”

“Eventually. My papa...your grandfather...he wasn’t...uhm....” Robert interjected. “He was a good man, but not very good at being a papa.” 

“Oh.  Papa, I think you’re the best!”

“Thank you, Wes.  Now, shall we have something to eat so you can take a bath?”

“If I hafeta.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “You need a bath, Wes. You landed in a mud puddle.” Jean-Luc looked around. “Where’s Annisyn?”

“She fell asleep on the sofa in front of the fire. She’s really beating herself up over this. Why don’t I get our boy some dinner and you go talk with little Anna.” 

“Wes might need help eating.”

“I can feed myself Papa! I’m not a baby!”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “I know you’re not, Wes. But with your elbow in a cast, you might not be able to.  Ask your uncle for help if you need it, alright?”  Wesley hung his head. “Ok.”

Jean-Luc gave his brother one last grin before heading into his mother’s sitting room.  Marie had never changed the room and so the fabrics and decorations always made Jean-Luc smile and think of his mother.  Annisyn was curled up in a corner of the settee, with one of his mother’s afghans tossed over her.  He sat down and gently nudged her. “Annisyn, love.  It’s Jea-Papa.” 

Annisyn slowly opened her eyes. “Papa?  Is Wesley...is he ok?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “He has a cast on his arm. He broke his super...well, he broke his elbow.  Beverly can give you more details when she gets home.  But how are you feeling?”

“I feel responsible.  You and Mom left me in charge of Wesley and I couldn’t even keep him in one piece!  How am I going to handle Katie when she’s older?”  Jean-Luc chuckled and pulled Annisyn against his shoulder.  “You’ll do fine, because you’ll learn.  Trust me.  Half the time I don’t know what I’m doing with Wesley, either.” 

“But you’re a good papa to Wesley...and to me...and to Katie.”  Jean-Luc squeezed Annisyn’s shoulder. “I try.  But please, don’t blame yourself for Wesley’s accident.  Accident’s happen.  You know I blamed myself at first for Jack’s accident, but Beverly convinced me it wasn’t my fault. I didn’t cause the build up in the nacelle just like you didn’t force Wesley to stand on the swing and pretend he could fly.” 

“I guess so.”  Jean-Luc kissed Annisyn’s hair as she was nestled into his side.  He really did enjoy having an older daughter, though she made him regret his past choices to not have children or a partner. On the other hand, if he had been married twenty-two years ago, he might still be married to that woman and Beverly and Wesley wouldn’t be in his life as anything other than his friend’s wife and child, so Jean-Luc supposed all things happen for a reason.  Still, he couldn’t help but wish sometimes that Annisyn really was his flesh and blood.  If he looked at Katie, sometimes he swore he saw his mother’s facial features in the baby. 

“Shall we see what your uncle has found us for supper?”  Annisyn giggled, and the sound was like music to Jean-Luc’s ears.  It was so rare that Annisyn allowed herself to just be a normal twenty something and have fun.  “He said Aunt Marie left us some food.”

“I’m sure she did, but you haven’t experienced Robert’s cooking.  I have. Trust me, we might wind up down at the village pub later!” 

When he entered the kitchen again, Wesley was sitting at the large table dunking a baguette into a bowl of tomato soup.  The soup was getting everywhere, but Wesley seemed to be happy.  Jean-Luc grinned. “I see you found a way to feed yourself.”

“Uh-huh.  Uncle Robert showed me how to dunk my bag get!”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “So is that it, then? Soup for the next six weeks only?”  Wesley could only grin back. Robert looked over from the refridgerator.

“Marie also left us some beef and broth.  I thought we could have sandwiches with the broth?” 

“Ah, as long as you’re not actually _cooking_ anything!” 

“Oh, Lucy, you wound me.”  Jean-Luc glared.  Annisyn giggled. “Lucy?”

“My childhood nickname.  Robe will never let me forget it!”  Robert grinned. “You bet I won’t!”   Jean-Lu looked at Wesley. His bowl was empty and he was eating the last of his baguette.  Crumbs littered the table and floor and red soup stains ringed Wesley’s mouth.  “Right then, while you get dinner heated, I think it’s time for a certain someone to have a bath...”

“Awww, but Papa.....”

“No buts, my boy. Come on.”

“Can I have blue bubbles?”  Jean-Luc shrugged. “Sure.”

Bathing Wesley took longer than Jean-Luc had anticipated from trying to get off the boy’s shirt over the cast, to covering the cast with the plastic, and then finally trying to wrestle his arm into a pyjama shirt.  Jean-Luc put Wesley to bed in his and Beverly’s bed with about half a dozen plush animals.  He would carry him back to his own room later, but for now, Wesley had asked if he could sleep in their room and he didn’t want to say no to him.  Jean-Luc came downstairs and Walker was sitting at the kitchen table.

“Walker, I thought you were going out for a meal with the ladies?”

“I was, but, ah, I thought I would come home and let Annisyn go out instead.”  Jean-Luc levelled a look at him. “Beverly’s idea?”

“You got it.  Man, why is it so hard to say no to that woman? She’s not _my_ wife! _”_ Jean-Luc and Robert both laughed.  Jean-Luc clapped him on the shoulder. “Trust me, it’s for the best.  Well then, looks like we get to have our own boy’s night in with the ladies away.  Both children are fast asleep. What do you say we break out the cards after we eat? I can call Louis so we’ll have a fourth.”  Both men nodded and Jean-Luc headed over to the console to see if his old friend was around.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for character death.

Walker threw down his cards in disgust. “Ugh. Fold.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yep.  Besides, I need another drink. Anyone else?”  There were nods around the table and Walker stood.  “There’s another bottle of whisky in the study, Walker.”

“Mm, thanks Robert.”

Jean-Luc eyed his brother. It had been years since they had played cards together and he was trying to judge if he had anything decent.  “Hmm. Robert, I’ll raise you ten.”  He chucked in a chip.  Robert added his chip, and Louis studied his cards.  “I fold, too.”

“Just you and me left, little brother.  I call.”  Robert laid his cards out on the table and Jean-Luc whistled. “Nice hand, Robert.  But I’m not sure it can beat mine.”  Jean-Luc laid his straight flush down and pulled the chips towards him as he heard the sound of small feet on the stairs.  “Wesley....you’re supposed to be in bed.”

“Papa, my arm hurts.”

“Come here,”  Wesley padded over to Jean-Luc and crawled into his lap.  “Are you playin a game with Uncle Robert an Uncle Wally?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  Wesley pointed at Louis. “Who’s he?”

“Wesley, I’d like you to meet my old friend Louis.  Louis, this is my son, Wesley.”  Louis softly smiled.  He had heard his old friend had gotten married recently, but he hadn’t known about the child.  “Hello, Wesley.  What happened to your arm?” 

“I broked it.” 

“Ah, I see. How old are you?”

“Six!”

“My daughter is seven. Maybe you’d like to play with her one day?”  Wesley nodded.  Louis addressed Jean-Luc.  “Why don’t you bring him over one day this week?”  Jean-Luc nodded.

“Papa, what game are you playing?”

“It’s called Poker.” 

“Can I play?”

“Maybe when you’re older.  Would you like to play a game?”

“Can we?”

When Walker came back in with the bottle of Whisky, he was surprised to see the three grown men and Wesley playing Go Fish. 

“What happened to Poker?” 

“ _Someone’s_ arm hurts and he can’t sleep.”  Robert passed a cup of warm milk to Jean-Luc.  “Warm milk?”

“It’s for Wesley.  I made it the way Aunt Adele always did.”  Jean-Luc grinned at his brother. His aunt’s secret had been a dash of nutmeg, and somehow it always helped to fall asleep.

“Uncle Wally, want to play?”

“Uh...sure, kid.”  Walker glanced at Jean-Luc.  “Just for a few minutes.  I’ll take him back up in a few.”

Wesley fell asleep on Jean-Luc’s lap and he carefully stood with the boy and carried him up the stairs to his bedroom and tucked him into the bed, then went up to his and Beverly’s room to retrieve the stuffed menagerie Wesley slept with.  As he tucked the animals in with Wesley, Wesley opened his eyes sleepily. “Love you, Papa.”

“Love you too, Wes.  Go back to sleep.”

Jean-Luc ducked into Annisyn’s bedroom quickly to check on Katie and was surprised to see the baby wide awake and gurgling. He lifted her out of her crib and carried her downstairs to get a bottle for her and Loius did a double take “A baby, too, Jean-Luc?”

“This is my granddaughter, Katie.”  Louis’ mouth hung open. “G...grandchild?”

“Louis, we _are_ almost fifty. It’s not beyond the possibility that we would have grandchildren.”

“I know but...when did you have a daughter?”  Jean-Luc flushed because he was about to tell a lie to his oldest friend, but Louis interpreted it as blushing over embarrassment.  “

 “I was twenty-five...on shore leave.  I hadn’t even known about Ann until her mother died and Ann searched for me.” Louis raised his eyebrows.  He knew Jean-Luc hadn’t had many relationships or partners after he had his heart replaced.  “I see. Well, she’s beautiful. How old is she?”

“Three months.”  Jean-Luc passed Katie to Robert while he prepared her bottle.  “You look pretty comfortable with her. Are you and your wife...”

“We hope to. But for now, I think we have our hands full with Wesley and helping out Ann with Katie.” 

“What about Katie’s father?”  A dark look crossed Jean-Luc’s eyes. “Never mind. Pretend I didn’t ask.”

Jean-Luc fed Katie and carried her back up to her room to change her and put her back to bed.  He activated the small mobile above her and smiled.  He really did love Katie. 

The men continued to play Go Fish, probably owing more to do with the amount of alcohol they had consumed and less to do with wanting to play the game.  Jean-Luc had tried to remain sober for Beverly, remembering his promise to her, but he figured he was at home so it wasn’t as if he was going to get into any trouble.  Besides which, she was out with the ladies and no doubt they were doing their fair share of drinking. 

The men were disturbed when they heard lots of giggling coming from the other side of the kitchen door and Beverly, Marie, Abigail, Suzanne, and Annisyn burst in.  Beverly immediately went over to Jean-Luc and settled on his lap to kiss him.  “Hi! Whatcha doing?”

“Would you believe playing Go Fish?”  Beverly scrunched up her face. “Really?” 

“Wesley couldn’t sleep, so we played a round until he fell asleep on my lap and then we just...kept playing.”  Across the table Louis raised his eyebrows at Jean-Luc.  Was this beautiful younger woman his friend’s wife? “Oh, Beverly. I’d like you to meet my childhood friend, Louis.”  Beverly nodded at the other man.  “Hello.”

Marie hurried to the stove and put the kettle on and then set the percolator to making coffee. “I think we all need some coffee or tea before bed, don’t you?”

“Mm, how much have you had?” Abigail stumbled and landed in her boyfriend’s lap.  “Uhmm....a lot.  Except for Mum.  And Anni...” Abigail trailed off as she realised there was a stranger in the kitchen. “Oops.”

“Who’s Annie?” 

“Ah, Louis, I suppose we need to make more introductions.  Abigail is onWalker’s lap,  her mother, Suzanne, is over with Marie, and this is my daughter, Ann, but we sometimes call her Annie.”  Greetings were exchanged and Jean-Luc noticed his old friend giving Suzanne a lingering look.  He supposed it had been a few years since his wife had left him, but Jean-Luc felt oddly protective over Suzanne. 

Hot drinks were passed around and the adults chatted, though Beverly was desperate to get her husband into their bedroom and she hissed into his ear. “Where’s Wesley sleeping?”

“I put him in his own room after he woke up,” he whispered back. “Good. Katie?” 

“In Ann’s room.”  Beverly grinned and rubbed her hips against his.  “Are you ready for bed?”  Jean-Luc grinned and said louder, “I think Beverly and I are going to tuck in.  I suspect Wesley will be up early in the morning...”  Louis grinned at  his friend.  “Goodnight, Jean-Luc.  Beverly, nice to meet you. I was telling Jean-Luc he should bring Wesley over to play with my daughter sometime this week. She’s a year older than him.” 

“I suppose you’ll be needing to get home to your wife?”

“No. She left me when Alice was two.  I have a housekeeper  who doubles as a nanny, but that’s it. I probably _should_  be getting back though.”  He rose on unsteady feet and Marie laughed. “Nonsense Louis.  The house is pretty full, but I’m sure we can find you a bed somewhere.” 

“Ah, thank you Marie.”

“Papa, is Katie alright?”  Jean-Luc stood with Beverly and addressed Annisyn.  “She’s fine.  She had a bottle about three hours ago and I changed her nappy before putting her back in her cot.”

“Thanks, Papa. Goodnight everyone.” Annisyn retreated to the stairs and went upstairs.  “Beautiful daughter, Jean-Luc.”

“Thank you, Louis.”

Beverly wasted no time once they were back in their room removing Jean-Luc’s clothing . She stood before him clad in her knickers and paused. “Jean-Luc?  It might, ah...be a little messy.”

“Messy?”

“My...period?”

“Oh,”  Jean-Luc grabbed Beverly’s hand and tugged her towards the bathroom. “Where are we going?”

“Well, if it’s going to be messy, might as well take a shower!” 

###

Jean-Luc woke before Beverly and after kissing her forehead, he slipped out of bed and tied a dressing gown around his waist.  He would go check on Wesley, then bring Beverly up a morning cup of coffee. 

He was surprised when he saw Louis exit the guest room Suzanne had been using.  “Louis?”

“Ah....Jean-Luc...I....”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at his old friend. “Louis, I’m going to say this once – don’t hurt Suzanne. “

“I don’t intend to, Jean-Luc.  I know she goes home this weekend, but I hope I might start a relationship with her.”  Jean-Luc smiled at his friend. “Well, good luck, then. Are you leaving?”

“Well...I....”

“Have a cup of tea with me.  I was going to bring up a cup of coffee for Beverly first, but don’t leave yet?”

“Alright.”

The two old friends chatted over cups of tea and Jean-Luc told his friend what happened with Jack and about him and Beverly finally getting together, but he left out the details about Annisyn. 

“Wow, Jean-Luc.  You two act like such an established couple, and Wesley calls you Papa, I would have thought you had been with Beverly for years.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “I met Beverly about ten years ago and we became close.  It was....unfortunate that Jack managed to ask her out first, but I just have to think that if she hadn’t been with Jack, we wouldn’t have Wesley...speaking of....Wes, is that you on the stairs?

“Yes, Papa.” 

“Well, com into the kitchen and I’ll get you some breakfast.”

“Kirkpops?”

“Hmm.”

“Papa, I broked my arm. I should get kirkpops.”   Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at his son.  “Wes, don’t push it.  We’ll see if Tante Marie has any. Remember, we don’t have a replicator here.”  Louis grinned at his friend. “Sounds like he’s a handful sometimes.”

“Oh, you have no idea. He’s also very bright. A few years ago I was visiting Beverly and he had managed to take apart an antique phaser.  The charge was empty, but you can imagine the panic that caused.”  Louis chuckled.  “My Alice keeps me on my toes, too. Though, she hasn’t ever done anything quite that...” he struggled for a word. “Creative.”  Jean-Luc grinned.

“Papa, will you read to me?” 

“Wes, you can read for yourself.”

“But...my arm?”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes. _“Wesley._ You can’t use your injury as an excuse to get your way.  Right now, I’m visiting with my friend, Louis.”

“But when he leaves?” 

“We’ll see.”  Jean-Luc went to the cabinet where Marie kept a few boxes of cereal.  “Hmm.  Sorry, Wes. No Kirkpops. But Tante Marie bought you something called Berry Blast. Would you like that?”

“Yeah!”  Jean-Luc poured out the cereal and was revolted to discover the pieces were all brightly coloured – pink, red, purple, and blue – and were in the shape of various spaceships. He poured in some milk and watched the milk turn a sickly shade of pink.  Her grimaced as he set the bowl down in front of Wesley.  “I can’t believe kids eat that stuff. It looks revolting.” 

“Ah, but did you read the box?”

“I did. ‘Blast off with Berry Blast’. I mean, really.  We don’t ‘blast off’. We don’t even really ‘lift off’ anymore.  It’s more of a....disconnect the docking clamps and go.”  Louis laughed at his friend.

“Yes, but Berry Blast sounds better than ‘berry disconnect the docking clamps’.”

“I suppose.” 

Marie was cheered when she came into the kitchen to discover Jean-Luc had a pot of coffee and a pot of tea ready.  “You’re a good man, Jean-Luc Picard.”

“Hmm.  Robert already up, I presume?”

“With the sunrise.  I don’t know why.  It’s not as though there’s anything to do that early in the morning.”  Jean-Luc grinned at his sister-in-law. “Papa used to find us things to do that early.  I suppose it prepared me well for the Academy,” Jean-Luc chuckled. “Bet Papa never expected that.” 

Marie tried to laugh, but clutched at her side. “Sore?”

“A little. We had a fantastic time out last night, but I daresay I overdid it.”  Louis looked at Marie, puzzled. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Louis. Just had a visit to the medical centre yesterday and I’m feeling it.”  Jean-Luc pulled out a chair for Marie at the table. “Sit, sit. I’ll get breakfast for everyone.”  Marie beamed. “Beverly really _is_ a lucky lady.”

###

At the end of the weekend, Abigail was giving her mother a tearful good-bye.  “Mom, will you come see us again before we leave?”

“How long are you still on leave?”

“Uh..Wally?”  Abigail turned to her boyfriend. “Johnny said the ship will be about another seven or eight weeks.”  Suzanne looked thoughtful for a minute, and then thought about the nice man who lived just a mile away and smiled. “Yes, I think I might make it back again.”

“Fantastic.  I miss you, Mom.”  Suzanne pulled her daughter into a long hug. “I miss you too.  Walker, you better take good care of my daughter for me...all of my daughters.”

“Uhm, all?”

“Abigail, Annisyn, and well, there’s Beverly now too.”  Beverly grinned at the older woman. “I appreciate the sentiment, Suz, thanks.” 

Jean-Luc gave Suzanne a kiss on the cheek and she embraced Annisyn, ruffled Wesley’s hair, and gave Katie a kiss before she boarded the shuttle that would take her to Paris before she would finally head back home to Connecticut.  She didn’t tell her daughter, but Louis was going to meet her in Paris for a few days before she left. 

They watched the shuttle depart and Walker turned to his girlfriend. “You know, she started seeing Louis, right?”

“No! Bev? Did you know?” Beverly looked down at the ground. “Err....your mom might have...ah...asked me to make sure her birth control was up to date....”

“Ew! Not something I want to know about. Thanks, Bev.” Beverly laughed at her friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Right.  How about you spend some time with your little brother?”  Abigail laughed. “He’s driving you crazy, isn’t he?” 

“I love my son, I really do, but he’s trying to milk having a broken arm for all it’s worth.”

“At least he likes doing schoolwork.”  Beverly grinned. “I still maintain he must get that from Jean-Luc.” 

“I think I’ll go remind Wes he still has to do his schoolwork.”

“Thanks, Abby.  Jean-Luc and I _really_ appreciate it.

###

Beverly and Jean-Luc were sharing a bottle of wine on a blanket under a tree when Walker hurried out to them.  “Jean-Luc, you have a message from Starfleet. Marked urgent.”  Jean-Luc kissed Beverly quickly before standing. “Sorry, love. I better respond to this.”  She nodded and gestured to the bottle. “Wally, wanna join me?” 

“Why not?”  Walker flopped down on the blanket and took the offered glass from Beverly while Jean-Luc retreated back into the house and into the study where he activated the console. 

“Picard here.”

 _“Captain Picard.  My name is Doctor Laeso.  I’m with Starfleet Medical here at headquarters.”_   Jean-Luc looked at the woman on the screen with a puzzled look on his face. “I’m sorry, did you need to speak with my wife?” 

 _“Well...”_ The doctor took a deep breath before continuing. _“It’s about her ex-husband, you’re second officer Jack Crusher.”_

“Is Jack ok?”

_“I’m very sorry, Sir. Jack Crusher passed away today due to complications arising in surgery.”_

“I see.  I’m very sorry to hear this but thank you.”

_“Do you know who his next of kin is?”_

“Yes, his parents. John and Theresa Crusher. They live in Connecticut...”

_“We’ll dispatch the Yeomans to their address on file.”_

“No.”

_“Excuse me, Sir?”_

“Doctor...I’ll do it.  Have the Yeoman’s meet me at the Hartford transport center in...” Jean-Luc consulted the clock and did some quick calculations, “four hours. Jack is...was...”

 _“I understand, Sir.”_ Jean-Luc sighed.  He was also going to have to tell Beverly, Walker, Abigail, and Wesley. _Wesley_.  He knew how the boy felt _now_ about his father, but Jean-Luc had always hoped that when Wesley was a bit older he would want to see his father...and a small piece of him always hoped he and Jack would still have been able to repair their friendship.  _“Sir?”_ Jean-Luc looked up  at the image of the doctor. _“I’m very sorry for your loss.”_

“Thank you, Doctor.  Could you send the relevant files to my console?  I assume his parents will want his body brought to Connecticut for burial. Can you make the arrangements?”

_“Right away Sir.  I’ll have his remains transferred to the medical facility in Hartford.”_

“Thank you Doctor.  For everything.  I know you did your best to save Commander Crusher.”  Jean-Luc winced.  He hoped the promotion had at least gone through before Jack’s death, even if his dismissal from the _Stargazer_ hadn’t.  “Picard out.”  The woman’s image faded and Jean-Luc scrubbed his face.  This was not how he wanted his day to go. 

He slowly rose to his feet and took a deep breath before going back outside to join his wife and best friend.  They were laughing about something, and the sunlight was glinting on Beverly’s hair making her red hair look golden.  She threw back her head and laughed as Walker caught sight of Johnny returning. “Hey Johnny....”  His smile died on his lips when he saw how sombre Jean-Luc looked.  Beverly glanced over at Jean-Luc and paled when she saw his face.

“Jean-Luc?  Is everything....alright?”  Jean-Luc sunk to his knees in front of her and reached for her hands.  He really wasn’t sure how she would react to the news.  She had prepared herself months ago, when she was still married to Jack, for his death as at the time they had felt it was inevitable, but she was bound to feel a sense of loss after his death.  Jean-Luc leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.  “Beverly....Walker...it’s about Jack.”

“What about Jack?” 

“He...he’s dead.”  Walker gasped and Beverly struggled to keep her tears at bay.  “How?”

“Complications from his most recent surgery is all I currently know.  I’m having them forward his records here. I assumed you would want to look at them.”  She nodded and Jean-Luc drew her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. “It’s ok if you want to cry, my love.  I understand. Jack was...well, he was my best friend. My brother-in-arms...and he is still the father of your son.”  Beverly nodded as the tears fell for her ex-husband. “Are you going to...”

“I’m going to have to go to Connecticut to speak with John and Terry in a few hours.   I thought the news should come from me...I was still listed as his commanding officer.  Walker, you can come with me if you’d like, but I think you might be needed here.” Walker nodded.  “I’ll ah, come to the funeral with you though.”

“I’d like to go.  I know he was horrible to me and he did terrible things, but like you said, he was Wesley’s father and I did love him very much.”  Jean-Luc kissed Beverly again. “I know you did, my love.  Beverly, do you... want me to tell Wesley?”  Beverly nodded. “But we should tell Abby and Annisyn first.” Jean-Luc paled. “I hadn’t even thought about Annisyn.  I mean, I know she wanted nothing to do with Jack and that’s why she changed her name and we hid her and Katie but he still was Katie’s father....”  Beverly slipped her hand into his.  “Come on, we’ll tell Annisyn together.” 

Telling Annisyn was easier than Jean-Luc thought.  She was sad over hearing of his passing, but all the tension seemed to leave her body.  She asked Jean-Luc if he would deliver a letter from her with a picture of Katie to Jack’s parents since they were Katie’s grandparents too.  Jean-Luc smiled at the woman he came to love as a daughter and told her he would.

Walker agreed to tell Abigail so Jean-Luc could talk to Wesley before he had to go.  Beverly and Jean-Luc entered Wesley’s bedroom and Jean-Luc chuckled. Wesley had found every model ship Jean-Luc had made as a boy and had them all marching across the top of the desk and dresser...not in any haphazard order, not by size or class, but by _year_.  Beverly turned to her husband. “I’m sure he gets this from you.”

“Wes, Mommy and I need to talk to you.”

“Ok.  Did I do something bad?” Jean-Luc smiled. “No, of course not.  But come here and sit with me and Mommy on the bed.”

“Ok.”

“Wesley...I need to talk to you about your Daddy.” 

“You’re Papa!” 

“I know, Wes. But I’m talking about Daddy...the one who used to live with you.” 

“Oh.”

“Wesley...I’m sorry, but Daddy is going away for a long time.” 

“That’s ok, Papa. I don’t like him.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “Wes....I know you’re still mad at him, but I need you to understand....” he trailed off and looked over at his wife.  He really didn’t know how to tell a six-year-old that his biological father was dead.

“Wes, honey, do you remember when we were all on the Stargazer together and you asked if your Daddy had died?”  Wesley nodded. “He hadn’t then...but he...”

“Daddy is dead?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Is he up there?”

“Up...up where?”

“In the sky.  I read a book that said when you die you go in the sky...but that’s silly because we live in the sky.”  Realisation dawned on Jean-Luc.  “Do you mean Heaven?”

“I dunno.” 

“Heaven is....well, I guess if you want to think of your daddy as being there, there’s no harm in it.”

“OK. Can I go play now?”

“Uhm..sure.”  Jean-Luc exchanged a look with Beverly.  One day, when Wesley was older, he might process Jack’s loss differently.  Jean-Luc sighed. “I had better put on my uniform to go see the Crusher’s.”

“I’ll come upstairs with you.”

Beverly sealed the door to their bedroom and started removing Jean-Luc’s clothing. He grabbed her hands and stilled them. “Beverly?”

“Just let me help you change. I need...I need to, alright?”  Jean-Luc brought her hands to his lips. “Of course, my love.” 

Beverly frowned when she looked at the new style jumpsuit.  “Do you have your old uniform?” 

“Probably...why?”

“I think it’s a little more respectful than this...I would suggest your dress uniform, but I assume you’ll need that for the funeral.”  Jean-Luc nodded and dug in the closet until he found the older two-piece uniform.  “I suppose John and Terry would recognize this style of uniform better than the new.”  Beverly nodded. 

Jean-Luc clipped his comm badge onto his jacket and gave Beverly a kiss.  “I don’t know how long I’ll be.  Do you want me to give them a message for you?”

“Tell them I’ll see them at the funeral if they want...and tell them we’ll arrange for them to visit Wesley?  Maybe they could come here for a weekend?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “I think that would be nice.”  He kissed her one more time.  “I love you, Bev. Always have, always will.”  Beverly smiled and echoed his words back to him.  With one last sigh, Jean-Luc left their bedroom and headed down the stairs. He pressed his comm badge tentatively. “ Captain Picard to transport center.”

_“La Barre transportation Centre.”_

“Could you beam me to the Hartford International Transporter Centre from here or will I need to come into town?”  There was a pause before the voice came back. _“No need, Sir.  Standby.”_

Jean-Luc smiled at his wife once more. “Energize.”


	14. Chapter 14

Jean-Luc stood outside the Crusher’s home and sighed.  He hadn’t been there since Beverly and Jack’s wedding almost seven years ago, but before the wedding, the Crusher home had been like a second home to him.  He nodded to the two Yeomen and he rang the doorbell.

“Jean-Luc?  What are you doing here?  I....oh.” Theresa Crusher’s face paled as she saw the Yeoman  behind Jean-Luc. “It’s Jackie, isn’t it?”  Jean-Luc slowly nodded and the older woman threw her arms around him.  “John is inside....come in...”   Jean-Luc followed Theresa into the living room and sat down. 

“Tell us what happened, son.”  Jean-Luc smiled to himself.  Terry and John had always treated Jean-Luc and Walker as if they were their sons.  “You know about the accident on the Stargazer.”  John nodded. 

“And we understand the aftermath and the discoveries....Jackie really hurt Beverly, but I’m glad she has you...and Wesley. How’s my grandson?”  Jean-Luc grimaced. “He broke his arm last week jumping off a swing. He wanted to fly.”  Jean-Luc chuckled and Theresa grinned. “Sounds like our Wes.”

“Jack had extensive injuries as a result of his time without oxygen and he was transferred to Starfleet Medical, where I think he was to undergo at least a half dozen surgeries and they were going to have to clone a new liver and a kidney.  From what I understand, his good kidney went into failure while they were operating and they couldn’t save him.  I’m so, so sorry for your loss Terry, John.  I know it probably looks bad since I married Beverly, but...Jack really was my best friend.”  Theresa reached out and patted Jean-Luc’s hand. “You did nothing wrong, Jean-Luc. Our boy did.  Can you tell me about this other girl?  She served on your ship?”

“I can.  She gave me a card to give you. After everything that happened with Jack, Annisyn Lobo felt it was best if she disappeared so Jack couldn’t find her.  I adopted her.  She’s now Ann Picard, and her daughter.... _Jack’s daughter_...is named Katie.  Annisyn sent some holophotos if you’d like them.” 

“I would love to meet her.” 

“I think she feels the same.”

“Can we see Wesley?”  Theresa asked hopefully.  “I’ll speak with Beverly.  We’ve been allowing Wes to make his own decisions...he had decided he didn’t want to see Jack, but I’m sure he would want to see his grandparents.  You should know, he calls me Papa.” Jean-Luc smiled. 

“Good. That boy deserves a father and Beverly deserves a loving husband. You know, I always suspected you had feelings for Beverly...”  Jean-Luc blushed, and John changed the subject. 

“I guess we have to make funeral arrangements?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “I’m prepared to help you in any way...and I’m sure Walker will, too.” 

“How is Walker?”  Jean-Luc cursed Walker in his head for not wanting to come along. “He’s fine.  He’s, uh, dating your granddaughter.” 

“Abigail?” Jean-Luc nodded.  “You know about her?”

“Of course. Suzanne would give us regular updates about Abigail, and we used to see her occasionally when she would walk past the house.  We just never approached her because Suzanne wanted to wait until she asked about her father.  I understand you all have been through quite a lot these past few months.”

“You could say that, Terry. Again, I’m so sorry for your loss. I always hoped Jack and I...”

“I’m sure he would have made amends with you.” 

“I appreciate that, Terry.” 

“Can you stay for a drink?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “I’m sorry.  I need to get back.  I just didn’t want the news delivered to you by a stranger.” 

“Thank you, Jean-Luc.  We appreciate it.  We’ll contact you with funeral details?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Anything you need, please contact me at the vineyard.”

Jean-Luc departed and sighed.  He walked a few doors down to where he remembered Suzanne living since she had said she had moved in with her mother.  He rang the doorbell. 

“Johnny, this is a surprise.  Is everything alright?”  She saw Jean-Luc’ face and frowned. “Is Abby alright?  Annisyn? My little Katie?”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “They’re all fine, Suz.  I just wanted to stop by and let you know that Jack Crusher has passed away.”

“Oh.  I see.  Have you just been over to see the Crushers?”  He nodded. “And how did they take it?”

“Surprisingly well.  I think because he was so badly injured and we didn’t think he would make it they must have sort of...braced themselves? “

“Well, that’s good. No doubt Mom will want to go over to see them. Come in, come in.  Time for a drink?” Jean-Luc hesitated. “Well...”

“You told the Crushers you had to get home?” he nodded.  “Could you have the transporter work from my house?” 

“Hmm, I suppose so.” 

“Great, you can come and meet my mother!” 

“Suzanne, why don’t you and your mother come back to La Barre after the funeral? We have plenty of room and I’m sure Abigail would love to have you both around.”

“Mom has mobility issues...I’m not sure she could handle the steps.  Here, we moved her bedroom to the ground floor.  It’s not been great since she broke her hip.”  Jean-Luc thought about it for a minute. “ I don’t think Robert would want to give up his study, but let me talk with Marie when I get back. If we can find an easy to access room for your mother to stay in, would you come?”  Suzanne nodded.  “Great!”

###

 Abigail sat up in bed and turned to her lover. “I don’t know what to do, Wally.  Should I go to the funeral?  Mom said she was going, but I just don’t know.  I mean, the man was barely in my life....but he was Mom’s husband and your  best friend.  And I guess....I guess I’d like to meet my grandparents?” She shrugged.

“Terry and John are great people.  You forget, I grew up on the same street as Jack.  It will be weird, going home like that and seeing some of our old friends.  I would love to have you with me, but I understand if you want to stay behind.  Annisyn isn’t going.”

“No?”

“Nah. She wants Katie to meet her grandparents, but she doesn’t think the funeral is really the right place for it.  Johnny is going to invite the Crushers to the vineyard for a few days -  I can take you away if you don’t want to be here.” Abigail smiled. “No, I think I’d like that.  Perhaps meeting them here would make more sense....but Mom?” Walker wrapped an arm around Abigail.  “I can look after your mom for you.” 

“Thanks.  I love you, Wally.”

“Love you too, Ab.”  Walker kissed Abigail’s temple and watched her fall back asleep.  He sighed and got up and wrapped a dressing gown around him and padded downstairs.  Jean-Luc was sitting at the kitchen table, a dark bottle of amber liquid in front of him.  Jean-Luc waved Walker over to the cabinet with the glasses and when he returned, he poured his friend a generous portion of the Whisky.  Jean-Luc held up his glass.

“To Jack.  To....well, I would say my best friend, but when we last talked we severed our friendship...and he was a bit of an ass....he hurt so many people....but...he was Jackie.  _Our_ Jack....” tears threatened to claim him and Walker could only reach over and pat his old friend on the shoulder.  “How about just, ‘to Jack’.”

“To Jack.” The two downed their glasses and Jean-Luc went to refill them. “You know, Walker....I always knew this would happen someday.  Two of us would outlive the other....but I expected us to be much older....”

“We’d all be captains by then.  Could you imagine it?  Jack, Captain of a vessel?”  Jean-Luc grinned. “I don’t know.  I mean, he would have been my first officer, no offense to you.”

“None taken.  I’ve had the job once.  I’m glad to be back, but if Jack’s accident hadn’t happened I would have been happy for him, like he was for me when I moved to the Academy to teach.”

“He was a good friend...if we can forget the treachery.”

“Mm,” Walker took another sip. “But it’s like you said, if he hadn’t, we wouldn’t have people like Abigail, Wesley, Annisyn, and Katie in our lives.” 

“You left out Beverly.”

“Nah, since I met her when I was at the Academy, I’m pretty sure she would still be in our lives.  I would have still introduced you to her.”

“But would I have been able to push aside my feelings back then over our ages?  19 and 38 sounds like a bigger age gap than 29 and 48.”

“Hmm.  But Jack is only four years younger than us. _Is_ there really a big difference between 38 and 34?” Jean-Luc shrugged. “I don’t know.  I guess I was afraid to ask her out because she was only a Cadet and I thought it might look...bad...for a Captain to date a Cadet.” 

“It probably would have. It’s all in the past now anyway.  You’re with Beverly, and you have an adorable little boy who calls you Papa.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “From the minute I held Wes, I wished he were mine.”  Jean-Luc raised his glass again.  “To Jack. Thank you for making my life complete between Beverly and Wesley....” 

“So Jack gets the credit for us?” Beverly slipped into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. Jean-Luc pulled her into his lap and kissed her. “No...but for Wes, I have to give him _some_ credit.”  Beverly laughed.  “Hey, if there was a way to re-write Wesley’s DNA and make him yours, you know I would have done it by now.”  Jean-Luc chuckled into her hair.  “And give him my receding hairline?  He wouldn’t thank you for that when he reaches the ripe age of nineteen and finds his hair starting to fall out.”

“Hmm, I find it sexy.”  Walker stood up. “Ok, if you two are going to start acting like that, I’m going to go back to bed.”

“Sorry, Wally.  You’re sexy too, alright?”  Walker patted his hair, which while not receding like his friend, had started to get a sprinkle of silver in it.  “Abby calls me her silver fox.  I’m not sure if that’s _really_ a compliment.” 

“It is.  Trust me, Wally. Us younger girls like our older men to be greying and balding.”  She placed a big kiss on Jean-Luc’s bald spot. “Sit back down, Wally. Drink with us.”  Walker eyed the bottle, but poured another glass.  “How many have you had?”

“Two with Walker.”

“And before?”

“Uhm.....two?”    Beverly smirked.  “I have some catching up to do.” 

The three friends, now drunk, made their way up to Beverly and Jean-Luc’s attic room and collapsed on the bed together.  “I should...get back...to Abigail....”

“Like this?”  Beverly smirked at her friend.

“Maybe not.  Coffee?” 

“Downstairs.” 

“What about the replicator?”  Jean-Luc grimaced. “You can try, but it’s not very good.  I think it was dormant for too many years.”  Walker struggled to his feet and went over to the small replicator and asked it for coffee.  A cup of brown sludge appeared and he took a sip. “Urgh. You’re right.” 

“Told you. I probably should get it fixed, but I didn’t want to upset Robert.” 

“I can...look at it...in the morning....” Walker yawned and flopped back onto the bed.

“Oi, you’re not sleeping in my bed. Get out!” 

“Aww, C’mon Johnny. It’ll be like old times.”  Walker rolled over and rested his head on Jean-Luc’s shoulder and batted his eyes at his friend.  “Ugh.  Fine.  But stay over there....and _don’t_ cuddle my wife!”  Beverly just laughed at the two friends and grabbed her pyjamas before changing in the bathroom.  When she came out, Jean-Luc frowned. “Pyjamas?”

“Well, I’m not sleeping naked with Walker in bed with us.”

“Seen you naked before Bev. You’re hot.” 

“Uh...thanks, Wally. Don’t you have a girlfriend to go sleep with?” 

“Mm. Too tired to move.”  Beverly sighed. “Fine. I suppose I’m sleeping in the middle?”  Jean-Luc grinned at her. “Well, I’m not cuddling Walker!”  Beverly rolled her eyes at her husband and best friend and got into bed between them.  “Goodnight.”  Beverly closed her eyes and pretended not to notice when two pairs of arms wrapped around her. 

###

Jean-Luc was straightening the collar on his dress uniform and looking down at his son.  Wesley had been downgraded from a cast that went from his hand to his forearm to a smaller cast that only encased his lower arm and hand.  Wesley was gesturing wildly and trying to convince Jean-Luc that he should be allowed back on the swing again.

“Wesley.  Your arm is still healing.”

“I pwoooooomise I won’t jump off!”  Jean-Luc grinned. “I know you won’t.  How about we wait until tomorrow when Mommy and I are back?  I’ll push you on the swing then.  Today can you play inside or read your books for Tante Marie?”  Beverly emerged from the bathroom, clad in a blue dress uniform.  She had debated on her dress uniform or wearing a black dress, but since she was no longer Jack’s wife, she felt it was more respectful to him as a Starfleet Officer if she wore her uniform.

“Wes, I told you. No swing today. Stop badgering Papa.” 

“But Mooooooommmyyyyy.”

“No swing today.  Besides, I think Abby was going to help you with a science experiment today now that you can move your arm a little.”

“Really?”  Wesley’s eyes lit up.  The past two weeks, he had been unable to participate in any art or science due to his arm and he was ecstatic.

“Yep.  And Annisyn will be home and she said you could feed Katie today.” 

“Yeah!!”  Beverly dropped a kiss on Wesley’s head. “You be good while we’re out.  Listen to your aunt, alright?”

“OK, Mommy.  Mommy, you look pretty.”  Beverly grimaced.  “Thank you, Wes.”

Beverly fastened a pair of pearl earrings on her ears and turned to Jean-Luc. “Do I look alright?  Do you think people will expect me to be wearing black instead?” 

“Why?”

“Well...because I was married to him.”  Jean-Luc came up behind Beverly and wrapped his arms around her.  He nosed her hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck.  “My love, wear what you feel comfortable in.  I appreciate you wanting to wear your uniform out of solidarity for me, but you _are_ allowed to mourn the loss of the father of your son.”  Beverly turned in his arms and kissed him. “Thank you.  I think I’m worried more about what other people will think than what I want to wear.  I _want_ to wear my uniform.  Jack might not have been the greatest husband or father, but he was an excellent officer. “

“That he was.”

###

Jean-Luc stood at the podium and looked out at the small crowd gathered to pay their last respects to Jack Crusher.  As his commanding officer (and best friend), he had been asked to give a eulogy.  Jean-Luc nearly refused, but he decided he could still honour his old friend.  His eyes locked with Beverly’s and she sent him a small smile as he began his speech.

“Jack Crusher was a fine officer and a good friend. I’ve known Jack...well, it must be over twenty years by now.  We met through our mutual friend Walker Keel, who had been my roommate at the Academy and had grown up next door to Jack Crusher.  When I was promoted to Captain, I naturally wanted my best friend as my first officer, and he asked me to take a chance on Ensign Jack Crusher as my relief flight controller, the same position I first held as an Ensign.  Well, judging from the fact that Jack Crusher rose to the rank of Commander under me, I think we can all say it was a risk worth taking.”  There were a few chuckles from the crowd. 

“Jack saved the _Stargazer_.  We were stuck, weeks away from a starbase or Federation planet and we had a malfunction in one of our nacelles.  Our ship had four, when most had two, and so we would be fine to get back to a base with only three of our nacelles functioning...if it didn’t also have a build up of excess power.

 “Jack offered to go out, along with another officer.  I asked him not to, citing his young son, but he told me it was his job as second officer, not mine.  We listened in as Jack and the other officer managed to cut free the nacelle....and then we felt the explosion. 

“By the time I struggled into my EVA suit and got outside, Lieutenant Joseph was dead.  I was sure Jack was, too.”  Jean-Luc paused.  He wasn’t lying to the crowd about the accident, he was just going to gloss over the events after for the sake of Jack’s memory.

“He was barely alive.  But by some miracle, he started to recover after almost two months.  He was a shell of the person we used to know, but we had hope for his eventual recovery.  He needed to be moved to Starfleet Medical for some of the procedures, and it is quite unfortunate that it was one of these procedures that ended his life.

“I’m going to miss Jack.  When my first officer received a command of his own, Jack was to become my first officer with the promotion to the rank of Commander. I am sad to say, he will never serve as my Number One, but I did manage to get his promotion pushed through.  But more than as my first or second officer, I am going to miss Jack’s council and friendship. 

“Jack was there for me when my Mother passed away, and a few years later when my father passed.  I stood up at his wedding, and I was the first non-family member to hold his son.  Jack Crusher will always hold a special place in my heart, and I will miss him.  Thank you.”

 There was a smattering of applause as Jean-Luc left the podium to sit between Beverly and Suzanne.  Beverly grabbed for his hand and gave it a squeeze, when what she really wanted to do was kiss him.  But they had agreed that while they wouldn’t hide the fact that they were now married, they wouldn’t make a big deal out of it. 

The service ended and Beverly, Jean-Luc, Suzanne, and Walker were asked to stand in the receiving line with the Crushers.  As they spoke with the mourners, Jean-Luc kept a hand on Beverly’s back and he felt her stiffen when someone who didn’t know about her divorce and remarriage would call her ‘Doctor Crusher’.  But she maintained her soft smile, and she didn’t correct them as she didn’t want to cause a scene.  Finally they had spoken with the last of the mourners and Beverly relaxed into Jean-Luc’s touch.  Theresa Crusher softly smiled.  As much as she loved Beverly as her daughter-in-law, and doted on Wesley, she had always felt as though there had been something between Jean-Luc and Beverly.  She was glad they had finally found each other, even if it had been at her own son’s expense.

The Crusher’s invited the four friends, Suzanne’s mother, and Walker’s parents back to their house where they chatted for several hours and shared their favourite stories of Jack.  Walker, Suzanne, Marianna, and the Keels naturally had stories of Jack’s childhood and youth to tell, with Beverly contributing a few stories of their dating life.

“You do know how he proposed to me, right?”

 “No, dear,” Theresa spoke up, “How did my son propose?”

“He handed me a book. _How to Advance your Career Through Marriage_.  I nearly threw it at him.”  Jean-Luc suddenly found his cup of tea interesting. “Oh, Jean-Luc....No....”

“I...ah...I was with Jack when he bought the book.” 

“And you didn’t stop him?!”

“I didn’t know he was going to give it to you as a proposal!  I thought he was only  buying it as a joke!”  Beverly tried to glare at her husband, but wound up laughing.  “I still can’t believe I said yes.”

“To be fair, Bev, Johnny and I were a bit surprised, too.”  Beverly turned to her best friend and asked him sweetly, “What do you mean by that, Wally?”

“N...Nothing, Bev.  Absolutely nothing.”  Beverly picked up a cushion and threw it at him. “You’re not off the hook.”  Terry laughed.

“Oh, I have missed your banter.  The three of you were so inseparable, and then Beverly came along to make you a foursome.  Sometimes  I wondered which one of you Beverly was dating.”  Jean-Luc blushed, while Walker could only laugh at the woman who he once referred to as his second mother.  “Ah, Terry.  I think sometimes _we_ weren’t entirely sure, either.” Beverly blushed and turned to her husband. 

“Was I a terrible tease?”

“Well....ahh....” 

“Bev, I have one word for you: Pacifica.”  Sensing that this wasn’t something Beverly or Jean-Luc wanted to talk about, Terry changed the subject and asked Suzanne about Abigail.

“Ah, you should talk to Walker about her. Did you know he’s dating her?”

“Jean-Luc may have mentioned it.  So, Walker...what are your intentions towards my granddaughter?”  Walker suddenly found all eyes on him and he stammered. “Well...I....ah...love her very much and I think I might like to marry her....when she’s ready for marriage.” Suzanne nodded. 

“A wise decision.” 

“What can you tell me about Ann and Katie? I looked at the pictures and she’s beautiful.” Jean-Luc grinned. “She is, indeed. You know, I never pictured myself as becoming a husband, a father, and a grandfather within a few weeks, but here we are.  Actually, Terry, John...I wanted to invite you to the vineyard to meet Annisyn and Katie, and to see Wesley and Abigail.  Marianna and Suzanne are coming back with us, and we have plenty of room at the vineyard . Why don’t you come next weekend?” 

“If it wouldn’t be too much work for your sister-in-law?”

“Nonsense. We all pitch in so Marie isn’t doing all the work on her own....and she actually enjoys having a full house.” 

“I think that would be lovely, don’t you, John?”

“I do miss Wesley.” 

“Then it’s settled.  We’ll come next weekend.”

“Brilliant. I’m sure Wesley can’t wait to see you, and I know Annisyn wants to introduce Katie to you.”

“And Abigail?” Suzanne reached out for Terry’s hand. “Abigail is....still hurt over Jack never telling her he was her father while they served together for over two years, but I think she would like to meet her grandparents.  She knows it’s not your fault you had to stay away.”

Jean-Luc rose from his seat.  “I’m sorry to leave, Terry, John.  But it’s midnight at home, and I’m sure I don’t need to remind you about little boys and their early morning wake up calls.”  John laughed. “Jack would wake us up as soon as the sun rose in the Summer.”

“Walker, you were that way, too.”

“ _Mom!”_   Beverly grinned at Walker. “Ah, Mrs Keel, perhaps you should come visit, too. I’m sure Abby would love to hear stories about Wally when he was a boy.  I know I do!”

“I’m sure Suzanne or Marianna could tell you plenty, but I think I won’t embarrass my son.”  Beverly laughed and rose to join Jean-Luc. 

“I’m afraid Jean-Luc is right. Wesley bursts into our room every morning around six.  Sometimes I can get back to sleep, but Jean-Luc never does.”

“Oh dear, and it’s so late for you!  I’m sorry we kept you so late.”  Beverly waved her hand. “No, it’s not a problem.  I know I haven’t spoken with you in a while, and I’m sorry. I promise I’ll make an effort to keep in touch, at least for Wesley’s sake.  And, we’ll see you next weekend?”  Terry nodded.

“Are the rest of you going too?” 

“Nah, if Ma lets me sleep in my old room, I can stay.  Bev, will you let Abby know?”  Beverly nodded. 

Goodbye kisses and handshakes were exchanged and Beverly and Jean-Luc headed for the transportation centre to be beamed home. 

Abigail and Annisyn were waiting for the couple when they came in.  “Where’s Wally?”

“He decided to stay a bit longer. He’s going to stay at his parent’s tonight.”

“Oh.  Do you think I should go join him?”  Jean-Luc grinned at his Lieutenant. “I think if you go, your mother might expect you to stay at her house.” 

“Hmm, true.  But then I could meet my grandparents...I think I’ll go.  Just let me change first.  Can you arrange the transportation for me?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “I think I can pull some strings to get you beamed from here.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Grrr-wama!  Grrr-wandpa!”  Wesley ran outside to meet his grandparents as they walked up the path to the thatched house.  Wesley and Abigail had been working on his speech patterns, and he could now pronounce his Rs, but he still wanted to put a W in where it wasn’t needed. Theresa smiled as the little boy came hurtling towards them and John deftly caught him and swung him around.

“What’s on your arm, Wes?”

“A cast.” 

“Oh yeah, what’s it for?”

“It’s cos I broked my arm jumping on the swing. Now Papa won’t let me use the swing un super wised.”  Theresa smiled.  It sounded like Jean-Luc really was an excellent father to her grandson.  “I think your papa might have the right idea. Honestly, Wesley.”

“I wanted to be like the arcrobat.” 

“Arcrobat?”

“He means ‘acrobat’.  Hello, Terry, John.”  Beverly came up and greeted her former in-laws with cheek kisses.  “Hope the journey wasn’t too bad for you.”

“It was fine, Bev. Your captain arranged for us to be beamed over instead of using a shuttle.” Beverly blushed and Terry wrapped her arm around Beverly’s shoulder. “Beverly,  don’t be embarrassed.  John and I are very happy you have managed to find love with Jean-Luc.  I know your relationship with my son wasn’t ideal for quite some time, and I’m only sorry it took all of his revelations for you to leave him.”  She gazed over at Wesley in her husband’s arm.  “You want what’s best for your children, but what do you do when you know they’re awful?  We should have told you about his prior marriage and child, but it never came up and John and I felt Jack needed to be the one to tell you.”  Beverly patted the older woman’s arm.  “It’s all under the bridge, Terry.  Jack...well, Jack looked out for Jack, unfortunately.”

“Indeed.”

“Grr-wama, want to meet Katie?”  Terry nodded as the boy scrambled down from John’s arm. “I would love to meet her.  But only if it’s alright with Ann.”

“You mean Annie?” John shot a puzzled look at Beverly. “I thought her name was Ann?”  Beverly laughed. “Her name was Annisyn. When Jean-Luc adopted her, she changed her name to Ann so that...” she trailed off. 

“So Jack would’t find her and would think Jean-Luc had fathered a child when he was younger like he had.” 

“Yes.  So, Wesley calls her Annie because he never could say Annisyn.  Robert calls her Anna, which she seems to be tickled by.”  Beverly led them into the house and into the lounge, where Annisyn was sat holding Katie close.

“Annisyn? I’d like you to meet Terry and John Crusher.  Jack’s parents.”  Annisyn’s eyes went wide.  She knew they would be visiting, and she had even spoken with her therapist about it, but that didn’t mean she was prepared. 

“H.....Hello.”  Terry smiled kindly, but John held back.  He was aware that he really only looked like an older version of Jack.  “Annie, this is Grr-wama and Grr-wandpa.  Can I show them Katie?”

“Uh....I guess?”  Annisyn looked over at Beverly who placed an arm on Annisyn’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  She leaned down to whisper in her ear. “I promise, they won’t try to take Katie away from us.  Jack might have turned out to be an ass, but his parents are lovely.” 

“Ok.”  Annisyn held out the small bundle containing Katie. “Would you like to hold her?” 

“Can I?”  

“Sure.”  Terry cradled the sixteen-week old baby.  “She’s perfect, Annisyn. So beautiful, like her mother.”  Annisyn grinned and Wesley tugged on his grandfather’s hand. “Grr-wandpa?  I wanna show you my room! I live in Papa’s old room!”  John gave a longing look towards his wife cradling Katie and she laughed. “Go with Wes.  We’ll trade off in a bit.”  John grinned at his wife and turned back to Wesley. “Lead on, tiger.”  Wesley giggled.

Terry studied Katie’s features. “You know, Beverly, if I didn’t know any better, I’d swear I see traits of Jean-Luc in her.”

“Ah, it’s her bald head.  Hello, Terry,”  Jean-Luc had entered the room and leaned down to give Terry a kiss on her cheek. 

“No, it’s her nose and her eyes.  I mean, I see plenty of Jack in her – well, actually, I see Wes when he was a baby, but her nose and her eyes....” Terry looked up at Annisyn. “It’s your facial features, I realise, but it looks so much like Jean-Luc.”

“Then I suppose we won’t have problems passing Annisyn off as my daughter.  That is, assuming you still want to be Ann Picard.  With Jack gone, I understand if you want to go back to your old name...” 

“No. I...I like being your daughter and part of this family.”  Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around Annisyn and kissed the top of her head. “I like you being my daughter too.” 

Terry stared at the two – father and daughter in name only – and gasped.  “Jean-Luc....I know you said Annisyn didn’t know who her father was...are you...absolutely _sure_ it wasn’t you?” 

“Positive.  When Annisyn was born, I wasn’t dating anyone.  I had been on the _Stargazer_ out on a deep space mission.  The story we plan on telling is that I had been dating a girl from my village and left without knowing she had become pregnant, but if someone scrutinizes my file, they’d soon realise that I was partway through a 36-month mission.”

“The mission you became Captain on?”

“Not quite.  It was the mission just after that one.  But...as much as I would love to say Annisyn really is my daughter, it’s not possible.”

“What about a sibling? It’s just that...I mean, Beverly, look at their facial features and now look at Katie.” Beverly shook her head at her former mother-in-law. “When I look at Katie, I see a lot of Wesley in her, but..”  She scritunised her husband and her surrogate daughter.  “Terry has a point.  Your eyes are the same shape, you have the same slope to your nose, and your jaw lines are similar.  Though, I have to say that as a doctor, it’s not entirely impossible for two strangers to resemble each other.” 

“Well, I doubt Annisyn’s father is Robert.  If he was, I think he would have realised it when he first met Annisyn.  He does call her ‘my little Anna’, but,” Jean-Luc shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

 Terry shrugged.  “Maybe a cousin or something....or maybe I’m just trying to see similarities between you two like anyone who meets you might.  It’s a good thing you do share some traits.” 

“A DNA test would be simple.  I can grab my tricorder now and do it if you really want to know.”  Jean-Luc turned to Annisyn. “Well, it’s up to you.  I consider you my daughter whether or not you are related to me.” Annisyn thought about it.  “Do it.” 

Beverly left the room and went up to her bedroom and pulled out a medical tricorder and set it to do a DNA comparison.  She entered back into the room. “Right.  So, to make sure there isn’t anything wrong with the tricorder, I’m going to scan both Katie and Terry first since we know they’ll be related.”  Terry nodded and the scan took mere seconds.  Beverly showed everyone her tricorder. “See?  It was able to determine that Terry is the grandparent of Katie.” 

She scanned Jean-Luc and Annisyn and her tricorder shortly dinged at her.  A broad grin spread out across her face.  “Shared DNA.  Not enough to be a parent/child relationship, which we already knew, but there’s definitely shared DNA between you.  Possibly cousins?  I could do an in-depth scan back on the ship if you want to know exactly how you’re related.”

Annisyn shook her head and Jean-Luc kissed the top of her head. “It’s enough to know that Annisyn really _is_ a Picard.”

“She could be a Gessard.” 

“True.”

“Gessard?”

“Oh, sorry, Annisyn.  My mother. Yvette. Her maiden name was Gessard.”

“Did she have any siblings?”

“A sister. So did Papa.  Aunt Adele never married and as far as I know, and never had any children.  I can ask Robert if he knows, but...I was close to Aunt Adele.  I think if she had a child, I would have known.  Plus, she lived with us. But Maman’s sister was married and had six children.  We all used to play together but Robert and I have lost touch with them.  So, I suppose you probably are a Gessard....but you’re a Picard now.”

Annisyn grinned.  She honestly didn’t know much about her parents, only that her last name was Lobo, but whether that was her father’s last name or her mother’s or something the orphanage gave her when she was ten, she didn’t know.  Her memories were fuzzy of her earlier life.  Her therapist explained that children often do this to block out traumatic events, and even Beverly admitted to not knowing anything about her parents, who had died in an explosion when she was four.  It made Annisyn wonder if Wesley would remember Jack when he was older. 

Terry beamed at Annisyn. “And I know you didn’t want Jack in your life or in Katie’s, but I hope you would allow John and I to be around?”  Annisyn nodded. “I’d like that. And I guess you’d be visiting Wesley, too.”  Terry nodded. “And Abigail. Where is she, by the way? I would love to spend some more time with her.”  The day of Jack’s funeral, Abigail had gone to meet her grandparents after Beverly and Jean-Luc returned and Terry had enjoyed her time with the young woman and regretted missing out on her life. 

“Walker and Abby are out riding,  but they’ll be back soon.  I’m surprised Wesley didn’t badger them into taking him. He loves riding.” 

“Can he ride with the cast?”

“No.”  Beverly rolled her eyes at her husband. “ _Jean-Luc._   Yes, he can if he’s riding with someone and they are holding onto him.” 

“I suppose I had better take him out soon.”  Beverly nodded. “You did promise.”  Jean-Luc leaned over and kissed his wife, which made Annisyn blush and Terry softly smile.  “I have to admit, Jean-Luc, Beverly...I’m so pleased for you two.  You know, my mother saw the way you looked at Beverly during her and Jack’s wedding.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes went wide. 

“Oh, how did he look at me, Terry?”  Terry laughed. “With love and a broken heart.”  Beverly frowned. 

“You really should have told me how you felt.” 

“And break up your relationship with Jack, or worse, cause you to never speak with me again?  No, it was better for me to stay in your life where I could....”

“Pine?”

“Something like that. But none of that matters. We’re together now.”  He kissed her again and Terry smiled at the couple. “You two really _do_ belong together.  I hope John and I can remain a part of Wesley’s life?”

“Of course.” 

“Speaking of, I had better go see what Wesley and John are up to and swap places with John.  No doubt he’d like to hold the little love, too.”  Terry passed Katie to Jean-Luc, who dropped a kiss onto the sleeping baby’s head.  “Wesley loves being a big brother to Katie, but we try to do things with him without Katie whenever possible.”

“Surely it’s easy since Katie isn’t your daughter?”  Beverly exchanged a look with Annisyn, who nodded at Beverly before leaving the room. 

“Jean-Luc and I...we’re sort of Katie’s parents right now.  Just after Katie was born, Annisyn suffered from extreme postpartum depression and we had her and Katie move in with us when Katie was two weeks old and Jean-Luc and I cared for Katie as if she was ours...then Annisyn started taking back some of her responsibilities until she was hospitalised for her depression and now we’re taking things one day at a time.  When Annisyn feels overwhelmed, we take over.  We were hoping that by the time we returned to the _Stargazer_ she would be caring for Katie full-time but....”

“What do you mean, she was hospitalised?” 

“She was in for a 72-hour mandatory suicide watch.”  Terry gasped. “Is she...?”

“She’s not a danger to herself, Katie, or any of us.  It’s a very long story, and one that I’m not allowed to tell, but whenever Annisyn has a...I can only describe it as an attak...she always asks Jean-Luc and I to adopt Katie.” 

“Would you?”  Beverly nodded. “Absolutely, but we don’t want Annisyn to do anything in haste.  That’s why we’re having her and Katie live with us for as long as she needs to.”

“I see. Well, if she needs anything from us, just let me know.  Now, I think I’ll go check in on that grandson of mine...you know, Beverly, he really looks a lot like Jack when he was young.” 

“I know, but fortunately there’s some Howard in him, too.”  Terry laughed.  “And possibly a bit of Picard, too?”

“Not biologically.”

“No...but I’m sure I see him copying Jean-Luc’s mannerisms.”  Beverly grinned and Jean-Luc blushed. “He does. And he wants to wear red all the time because that’s what his Papa wears.”

###

Abigail was sitting with her grandfather on the bench swing in the garden, though it was strange knowing she had a grandfather. Logically, she knew she _had_ grandparents other than Marianna and George, but George had passed away when Abigail was small and she barely remembered him.  She kept glancing at the older man, unsure of what to even say to him.

“Soo.....”

“This is awkward, isn’t it?”

“Just a little bit . I don’t even know what to call you.  Am I too old to start calling someone Grandpa?”  John smiled. “I don’t feel old enough to have a granddaughter your age, but if it makes you more comfortable, you can call me John.” 

“Grandpa John?”  John smiled. “I’d like that.  Now, do you prefer Abigail or Abby?”  Abigail shrugged. “Either is fine.  Wesley calls me Abby because it’s easier for him to say, so most of the family does too. “ 

“Ah, and you are Wesley’s tutor?” 

“Yep.  Well, I’m actually the teacher on the _Stargazer_ now, but when Jack....er...Dad...was unconscious on the _Stargazer_ , Jean-Luc  appointed me as Wesley’s tutor because I had teaching experience.”

“You don’t need to call my son Dad if you don’t want to.  I understand how hard it is for you.”

“Thanks. It was...strange finding out.  Please don’t take offence, Grandpa John, but I hadn’t thought about ever asking Mom who my father was.  It was just Mom and I and we were happy that way.  It was only because Wally found the divorce papers and asked me if I knew anyone who had a mother named Suzanne. And I mean, it’s not like that’s a common name, is it?” 

“I suppose not.  So, what happened? And you had started to date Walker, right?”

“Yeah.  That was...well, I think it’s still hard for Wally to wrap his head around dating his best friend’s daughter, but we love each other.”  John grinned.  “I’m glad to hear it. Walker has always been a good friend to Jack, and I was sad to know they had fallen out over all of my son’s deceptions.”  Abigail reached out for the older man’s hand and squeezed it.  “I think Walker was more upset for me not knowing my father than he was at Jack.” 

“He always was protective over Suzanne when they were all kids.”

“Oh! I forgot you knew Mom and Wally when they were little. What was Mom like?”    John grinned. “She loved making things.  The boys would want to play ball or paresis square or whatever, but your mother would prefer to draw, sculpt, or paint...I gather she still does?”

“Yeah.  She’s currently working on a painting for Papa – I mean, Jean-Luc.”  John laughed. “Papa?” Abigail blushed. “I got used to referring to Jean-Luc as Papa around Wesley, it sometimes slips out when he’s not around.”

“Ah, I see.  So you don’t want Jean-Luc to be your father?”  Abigail shook her head. “Oh no, Grandpa John,  Jean-Luc and Beverly are perfect together.  It’s just a silly habit I got into. Plus, it’s kind of funny to watch his face go red when I call him Papa.”  John let out another bark of laughter. “Ah, you really _are_ your mother’s daughter, Abigail.”  Abigail grinned. “Really?” 

“Your mother used to love to tease Walker and Jack.” 

“Nice. Mom never told me any of that. “

“Abigail...I should apologize to you for my son’s behaviour.  He...I could make excuses for him all I want, but it won’t change the fact that I raised a son who turned out to only care about himself and keeping his bed warm.  I’m sorry.”  Abigail reached over and clasped John’s hand again.  “It wasn’t your fault.  Walker tried apologizing too.  So did Jean-Luc. But honestly, no one is responsible for Jack’s actions except for Jack.”  John smiled at his granddaughter. How did she become so wise? 

“Thank you, Abby.  I appreciate that.”

###

The Crusher’s weekend ended too soon for their liking, but they had a promise from Abigail that she would visit them before the _Stargazer_ shipped out again, and Wesley asked if she would take him, too.  Beverly agreed to continue to send them holovids and photos of Wesley and would include Katie in the videos, too.  Jean-Luc waved goodbye to the parent’s of his former best friend and wrapped his arm around Beverly. “That could have gone pear-shaped very quickly.  I’m glad it hasn’t.”

“Me too. I mean, none of what happened was Terry or John’s fault, and Wes deserves to have his grandparents in his life....my parents are dead and so are yours, so the only grandparent in his life right now is Nana, and she’s all the way on Caldos.”

“He does indeed.  Now, I had better go saddle up.  I promised Wes I would take him riding after his grandparents left.  Would you like to join us?”

“Sure. I’ll pack us a picnic supper.”

“I’ll give you the grey mare. She’s the most gentle.” 

“Thanks.” 

Wesley was ecstatic about getting to spend time with both his parents without having to share them with anyone else, and it made them realise that they hadn’t done a lot together just the three of them and both vowed to spend more time as a family unit.  Jean-Luc spent plenty of time with Wesley alone, as did Beverly, but usually when they were all together they also had Katie with them or Walker and Abigail were around, but it took Wesley’s excitement before they realised how few and far between their time alone with Wes was...in fact, it might have even been back on the long trip to Starbase 32 that was the last time they had spent time as a threesome. 

Jean-Luc led them across the vineyard and into open country.  They rode for about an hour before Beverly complained she was getting sore. Jean-Luc chuckled, but guided his horse towards the edge of a small _ruisseau_ and halted both horses.  He tied the horses to a tree where they could happily graze and reach the water for a drink and swung Wesley onto his shoulders.  Taking Beverly’s hand in his and the picnic in his other hand, he walked his family to a small clearing along the bank of the _ruisseau._ Beverly spread out the blanket and the small family was soon enjoying a light supper of chicken salad, cheese, grapes, and wine for the adults. 

Wesley was soon splashing in the shallow water (with a plastic bag securely wrapped around his arm) with Jean-Luc and Beverly watching him.  Jean-Luc leaned up against the back of a tree and Beverly rested between his legs with her back against his chest.  “Mm, this is nice.” 

“Indeed.  I’m sorry we haven’t had as much time alone just us and Wesley as I would have liked, but...”

“Things have been moving so fast, I know.  But we have five weeks left before we ship out, and Wes will get that cast off in two weeks.  We should take him someplace just the three of us.”

“I promised him a trip to Pacifica to see the sea creatures, but I think that’s out.”

“It’s a bit too far.  What about the Caribbean?  It’ll be warm, there will be plenty of things for Wes to do and lots of sea creatures for him.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “That sounds amazing.  And maybe we can get a babysitter for one night so we can sneak off on our own?” 

Beverly turned around and straddled his lap and kissed him soundly.  “That sounds like an excellent idea.”  Jean-Luc kissed his wife back and then she settled next to him with her head resting on his shoulder.  Wesley soon came back, drenched from the waist down and threw himself down on the blanket on Jean-Luc’s other side.  “’m tired.”  

“Come here, you,”  Jean-Luc wrapped his free arm around Wesley and Wes snuggled into his father’s side.  Jean-Luc pretended to protest about getting wet, but he pressed a kiss to the top of Wesley’s head and watched Wesley close his eyes and drift off to sleep.  Jean-Luc turned to say something to Beverly, but noticed she, too, had fallen asleep.  Jean-Luc shrugged to himself and closed his eyes with his arms wrapped securely around the two most important people to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the longest chapter, but if you read my other recent works, you'll know that my family is having a bit of a crisis right now, so any time I can find to write, and any time my muses wish to speak to me is good. My updates will be a little slow for the time being as we deal with things.

Beverly looked over Marie’s latest scan with a grin on her face. “Congratulations, Marie!  We managed to shrink all of the scar tissue.”

“Does this mean Robert and I can try for a baby?”  Beverly nodded.  “It could take up to a year or even two for your cycle to start to regulate itself again, so don’t get upset if it doesn’t happen instantly. “  Marie nodded. “I understand.  I know it’s not a guarantee that we would get pregnant, but at least it’s given us a little more hope than we had before.”  Beverly smiled at her sister-in-law.  “That’s what I’m here for.  Do you want to come with me to see how Wesley is doing?  Jean-Luc was taking him to have his cast removed today. “

Marie grinned. “We should. It’s all Wesley has been talking about for the past few days.” Beverly rolled her eyes.  “Yes, and if he thinks he’s standing on that swing again, he has another thing coming!”  Marie laughed as she followed her sister-in-law out of the room and through the winding corridors of Starfleet Medical towards paediatrics. 

Beverly asked at the desk where Wesley was and she stuck her head in the door, catching Jean-Luc’s attention.  He grinned and motioned her into the room with his finger against his lips.  “He’s asleep?”  Jean-Luc nodded before kissing her in greeting. “The doctor gave Wes pain relief and said it would make him sleepy. We’re just waiting for him to have a final exam and we can go home.” Beverly nodded and Jean-Luc noticed Marie by the door. “Come in, Marie, come in.  How are you doing?”

“I have some very good news, Jean-Luc, but I’d like to share it with my husband first.” 

“Of course.”

“But that doesn’t mean my doctor can’t tell her husband....”  Marie grinned at Beverly.  “It’s all gone. Marie and Robert should be able to have a baby.” 

“That’s brilliant, Marie!” Jean-Luc got up and embraced his sister-in-law.  He noticed Beverly wipe a tear away and made a note to talk to her privately.  So far, they hadn’t managed to become pregnant despite Beverly being off her birth control now for several months.  Jean-Luc briefly wondered if the problem was with _him_ , and decided to ask Beverly if she wanted him tested.

Wesley stirred on the bed. “Papa? Mommy?” 

“We’re both here, Wes. How do you feel?”  Wesley grinned and moved his arm. “I can move my arm an it doesn’t hurt!”  Wesley sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and was ready to run off. “Hold on, buster.  The doctor still has to check your arm to make sure the bone is healed.”

“But Mommy is a doctor. Can’t she examine me?”  Beverly laughed and stroked Wesley’s hair. “No, darling.  You need to wait for the hospital’s doctor.”  Wesley frowned. “But Mommy, I feel fine!”

Jean-Luc levelled a gaze at his son. “ _Wesley....”_   Wesley crossed his arms as he sighed. “Sorry, Mommy. Sorry, Papa.” 

The doctor hurried back in. “Captain, Doctor, and.....?”  The doctor trailed off, noticing Marie.

Wesley grinned. “That’s Tante Marie!” 

“Sorry, Doctor. This is is my sister-in-law, Marie Picard.”  Marie held out her hand for the doctor to shake. “Nice to meet you, Mrs Picard.  As I was saying, I’m sorry to have kept you all waiting. We’ve had an emergency that required my attention.”

“Do they need my help?”

“No, Doctor Picard, you’re fine.”  Jean-Luc grinned at his wife.  She was always a doctor first. 

“It’s not a problem, Doctor.  Your medicine knocked out Wesley and he only just woke up.”

“Ah, good.  Now then, young man.  We need to check on that arm of yours. Does it hurt?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Good.  Now, I want you to move your arm up and down at the elbow like if you were running and pumping your arms.”  Wesley did as he was instructed and the doctor beamed. “Good, good.  Now wiggle your fingers for me.”  Wesley wiggled his fingers. “Now reach for the sky.”  Wesley stretched his arms above his head and the doctor leaned over and tickled Wesley under his arms, causing him to giggle. “Hey!”

“Looks like everything is healed up. Just let me get a quick scan to make sure....yep.  You’re fine, Mister Picard.”

“Papa is Captain!” 

“I know.  I was talking to _you_.”

“Oh.”  Jean-Luc grinned at the doctor. “Thank you.  Is Wesley released?”  The doctor glanced over at Beverly.  “Oh,  pretend I’m not a doctor and just a concerned parent.”  The doctor nodded.

“Wesley is fine.  I would say for him to take it easy for a few days, but I have a feeling he won’t.  Just try to get him to rest his arm a bit during the day, and if he complains of a little pain, use an ice pack.  If it still hurts after five days, give us a call and we’ll make sure it’s still ok.” 

“Got it. Thanks. Ready, Wes?” 

“Uh-huh.  I want to play on the swing again!”  Jean-Luc groaned.

###

Wesley ran ahead of his parents and aunt into the house. “Oncle Robert!  Uncle Wally!  My arm is all better now!!!” 

Walker came out of the study and ruffled his hair. “Good.  And did you learn anything?”

“Uhmm....”

_“Wesley...”_

“Don’t jump off the swing?”  Walker chuckled.  “Yep.  Probably shouldn’t stand on it either.”

“Awww.”

“So, what’s going on with our ship, Number One?”

“It’s nearly ready. They think about three more weeks, so I’ve been advised to contact the crew on shore leave.  We’ve had a few requests for transfers off, but a sizeable chunk of requests to join our ship as well.  You and I are going to have to sit down and look over the requests.  Tonight?”  Jean-Luc cast a glance back over at Beverly, who was still trying to conceal her unhappiness. “Make it tomorrow over Lunch.  I have...something important to do tonight.”  Walker followed his gaze and frowned.  “Is Bev alright?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “I don’t know, Walker.  But I intend to find out what’s wrong.” 

“Good luck.” 

“Thanks.” 

Dinner was fairly quiet, but Wesley was ecstatic that he was able to eat whatever he wanted without any help and could once again lift a cup and not need a straw. Suzanne and Mariana were staying in a cottage on the other side of the vineyard, and Abigail and Walker had gone over to eat with them.  Beverly had begged off eating, saying she wasn’t hungry and offered to put Katie to bed for Annisyn.  Jean-Luc frowned.  It wasn’t like Beverly to skip meals.  Something was definitely wrong. 

After dinner, Jean-Luc supervised Wesley’s bath, and Wesley was just as excited to not need a plastic bag over his arm. 

“Papa!  I can play in the bath again!”  Jean-Luc grinned as he adjusted the water temperature. “You can, but that doesn’t mean we’re going to have a long bath tonight.  Now, what colour bubbles do you want?  Tante Marie bought you blue and red.”

“Both!” 

“Hmm.  Wesley, what happens when we mix red and blue paint?” 

“Uhm...we get purple?”

“Right. So I think if we use both coloured bubbles, it will be purple.  Should we try it?”

“YEAH!” Jean-Luc carefully added equal amounts of blue and red bubble bath to the water and grinned when the bubbles turned purple.  Jean-Luc looked over at Wesley. “Well, come on then. Your arm is better now so you can take off your clothes on your own.”  Wesley was soon in the bath, happily playing with some boat shaped toys in the bubbles. 

“You know, you’re supposed to actually _wash_ yourself, Wes.  Come on.  You wanted to do things again with your arm. I’ll help you wash your hair, but wash your body.”

“ _Ohhhhh.”_

“Wesley. I’ll wash you and then take you out of the bath instead of letting you have some playtime if you don’t wash your body.”

“Fine.”  Wesley huffed out and grabbed his special blue sponge.  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes when Wesley wasn’t looking. _Six going on sixteen. What’s he going to be like as a teenager?_   Jean-Luc reached for the special kid’s shampoo  and squirted some into his hand.  “Papa,  do you have to use shampoo?”

“Of course I do, Wes. How else do I wash my hair?”

“But you don’t have any hair!”  Jean-Luc pretended to pout. “I do, too.  Just none on top.”  Jean-Luc fashioned Wesley’s soapy hair into a spike and Wesley giggled.  “But you can’t make spikes with your hair!” 

“That’s very true, Wes.”  Jean-Luc reached for the special visor that would keep the soap from running into Wesley’s eyes and placed it on his head like a crown before he poured water over Wesley’s head.  “There.  Now, have you washed everything?”  Wesley nodded.  “ _including_  your behind and your private parts?”  Wesley shook his head. 

“Wesley...it’s very important you keep yourself clean.  Do you know why?” Wesley shook his head. “Uh-uhn.” 

“If you don’t, you’ll get an infection.” 

“But Mommy can fix an infection!”  Jean-Luc laughed. “She can, yes, but it would be better to not have the infection in the first place.”

“Oh.  Is that what Katie has on her bottom?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Mommy said her bottom was all red and got her a special cream for it.” 

“Ah.  Katie has diaper rash.  It happens to babies because sometimes they don’t tell us when they need a nappy changed right away if they are asleep.”

“What’s a nappy?”

“Oh, sorry.  A diaper? Do you know what that is?”

“Uh-huh.  It’s what babies go to the potty in.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Right.  Well, we call them nappies here.”

“Oh.  So is Katie infected?” 

“No, it’s not an infection, it’s just a rash.  Like how your arm got red right around the top of your cast from where you tried to scratch it.” 

“Oh.”  Wesley took his sponge and stood up in the bath to wash himself.  “I don’t want to get an infection.” 

“Good lad.  You may have ten minutes to play in the bath before getting out.  Then it’s bedtime.”

“Will you read to me?  I was gonna ask Uncle Wally, but he’s not here.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “Ask him tomorrow.  Of course I’ll read to you tonight.”

After putting Wesley to bed and reading  two stories, Jean-Luc grabbed a bottle of wine and found Beverly in Annisyn’s room rocking Katie. 

“My love?”  Beverly looked up and smiled, but Jean-Luc could tell Beverly had been crying. “I’m being silly.  Just putting Katie to bed for Annisyn...”

Jean-Luc held out the bottle of wine.  “Join me in the bath?” 

“With wine? Sounds nice.”  Beverly kissed Katie’s forehead and lowered her into her crib. “Goodnight, Katie.” 

Jean-Luc slung an arm around Beverly’s shoulder and gave her a squeeze as he guided her down the hall to the stairs to the attic.  They entered their bedroom and Beverly’s hands and lips were on Jean-Luc’s.  She tugged at his clothes and he chuckled against her lips. “What about the bath?” 

“It can wait. I need you now.” 

Jean-Luc held Beverly in his arms under the covers.  “Beverly....please tell me what’s wrong?  I know you’re upset about something...”  Beverly softly smiled. “That obvious, huh?”   Jean-Luc twined their fingers together.  “I know you want us to have a baby....I do, too.” 

Beverly sighed. “I don’t understand what’s wrong with me, Jean-Luc!  I got pregnant with Wesley so easily and that was only six years ago!” 

“Could the problem be....me?”  Beverly turned her head to look at Jean-Luc.  “No, my love.  I don’t think so.  I guess it just...takes time?  I’m silly. I told Marie it could take her a year for her cycle to return to normal and I’m not heeding my own advice.  Those implants are pretty good, but it probably _will_ take a year for things to return back to normal.”

“But I thought you would be fertile immediately?”

“Mm.  I suppose I am, but the issue isn’t my ability to be fertile, but more my body needs to regulate itself.  I’m sorry, love, I’m _really_ not explaining this well.”  Jean-Luc grinned and brought her fingers to his lips. “And _you’re_ the doctor.”  Beverly laughed and Jean-Luc adjusted them into a sitting position with Beverly still cuddled against him. “If we were just two of your patients, what would you do?”

Beverly scrunched up her face. “Well, the woman is only twenty-nine and had one successful pregnancy, but she has been on a fertility suppressor since after her son was born six years ago.  Her husband is older and has been unable to use an implant due to a heart condition, so I think I would first ask the husband if he knows of any children he may have fathered in the past.” 

“Beverly, you know I haven’t.  I can tell you the names of all the women I have slept with since I was no longer able to use a suppressor.  Jenice, Miranda, and you.”  Beverly made a face when Jean-Luc mentioned Miranda and Jean-Luc chuckled.  Beverly had only met the woman when they were all on Pacifica to celebrate her graduation, but Beverly had made it known before their night at the bonfire that she didn’t like the woman Jean-Luc had been dating.  Jean-Luc still wondered if Jack had slept with her the night Beverly had slept in his bed.  He was brought out of his memories by Beverly’s voice.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.  Walker wasn’t kidding when he said I calmed down and changed.” 

“And...before?”  Jean-Luc frowned. “Well, I had an implant as a cadet.  I’m sorry, my love, I don’t know the exact number.  I dated Philippa for a while, and went on a few dates with Alynna, but other than that....Walker and I had a bit of a reputation.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows. “Yes, I know _all_ about your reputation, _Johnny.”_

Jean-Luc grinned. “But if I had gotten anyone pregnant, I’m sure they would have told me.”  Beverly nodded.  “Honestly, male implants rarely fail. You’d have to have had a manufacturer’s defect like what happened with me when I got pregnant with Wes.  I can research and see if there were any reported defaults in male implants inserted in....”

“2323.”  Jean-Luc sighed.  Beverly grinned. “A year before your dear wife was born!”  She giggled. “Do you want me to check?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, I trust that it worked up until I received my artificial heart. I lost touch with Jenice and Miranda, but I’m sure if either of them had become pregnant they would have told me.  But do you want to....test me?  I don’t know what you need to do.” 

Beverly detangled herself from his arms and got out of bed. “Well, I guess I could scan you.  Then we would need to get a sample tested.”

“Sample?” Jean-Luc’s voice rose by an octave.  Beverly laughed. “Yes. A sample. Of your semen.” 

“You mean....I’d have to...do it into a cup?”  Beverly slowly nodded. “Would that be a problem?”  Jean-Luc sighed. “No, my love.  I’d do anything for you.  Get out your tricorder and scan me.  For us, and for our baby.” 

Beverly smiled and rummaged in her bag.  “Do I need to do anything?”

“Hmm? No, not right now. Just...lay there for me while I scan your...ah, groin.” 

“I’d like you to do more than scan it.”  Beverly snorted as she ran the tricorder.  “Everything looks good on my tricorder, but I suppose we should test a sample to be sure.”  Jean-Luc sighed. “Fine. Can I at least do it at home?”  Beverly nodded and bit her lip. “But...ah....your sperm will need to be potent...we can’t have sex for three days.”

_“Three days?!”_

“Yep.  Actually, for optimal chances of getting pregnant, we should only be having sex every three days so your sperm is always potent.”  Jean-Luc groaned. “You won’t _really_ make us only have sex every three days, would you?” 

“Depends on the results of your test.  I should probably start charting my ovulation,  that will give us a better picture.”  Jean-Luc gave her a puzzled look. “Charting?”

“I’ll have to start taking my basal temperature every morning and checking my cervical mucus.”

“Mucus? That sounds...revolting.”  Beverly laughed. “Good to know that’s what you think.”

“No, my love. That’s not what I think.  It just sounds so strange and I don’t understand any of it....but if it will help us have a baby...I’m willing to learn.” Beverly leaned over and gave him a kiss. “Good. Now, didn’t you say something about a bath and a bottle of wine?”  Jean-Luc groaned.  “And no sex?”

“No sex.” 

“This is going to be a very long three days....”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kind words. My family member remains in hospital, but things have started to improve a bit for him. The accident was 6 weeks ago. Hoping to keep up with my writing more as there's a possibility of him being sent to a closer hospital (the current one is 2-3 hours one way to get there making it a full day event twice/wk, whereas the new hospital would only be about an hour each way.)
> 
> We're winding down Prize now...and I already have the next THREE stories in this series outlined! (various lengths)

17

Beverly slid a leg across Jean-Luc’s hip and straddled him, leaning down to kiss his lips.  Jean-Luc’s hands came to rest on Beverly’s thighs as he kissed her back.  “Mm, Beverly...you said we couldn’t....” Beverly grinned against his lips. 

“It’s the third day.  I thought I could....”  Jean-Luc’s eyes lit up.  “I could definitely use your help.  Did you do your...uh....Basil temperature?”  Beverly snorted. “Basel, love.  Not Basil. And yes.”  Beverly ran her hands down Jean-Luc’s chest and tickled him slightly.  Jean-Luc reached his hands out for her breasts and she chased his hands away.  “Nuh-uh.”

“But...” Beverly gently stroked Jean-Luc.  “Shh. Lay back and enjoy....”  Beverly fumbled on the bedside table and grasped the beaker in her free hand.  Jean-Luc gave her a wry grin. “Yeah, it’s going to be really enjoyable jacking into a cup.” 

“It will if I help you....”

 

Beverly immediately jumped out of bed and grabbed her tricorder to analyse Jean-Luc’s sample. “Couldn’t you....let a guy catch his breath first?  Maybe....let him romance his wife now?”  She shook her head. “Nope. It needs to be analysed immediately.”

“What if you weren’t a doctor?” 

“Oh, it would have been immediately transported to the doctor, or you would have had to give your sample at the hospital.”  Jean-Luc shuddered.  “I think I’m glad my wife is a doctor.  So...what does it say?”

“It’s still running the analysis.”

“Do you have to watch it?” 

“No...why?”

“Come here, love.  It’s your turn...”

Beverly was laying satiated in her husband’s arms when her tricorder let off a loud beep.  She grumbled slightly. “That’ll be the analysis done.” 

“Should you....check it?” 

“Mm, I don’t want to move.  I’d tell you to check it, but I don’t want you to move either....on the other hand...this is our eventual baby we’re talking about.”  Beverly slowly rose and gave Jean-Luc a kiss.  “Back in a minute.”  She strode naked across the room to where her tricorder was and Jean-Luc chuckled.  “I hope my doctor is always naked when she gives me check-ups.”  Beverly rolled her eyes as she scrolled through the information the tricorder had transmitted to her PADD. 

“Good news. Everything looks ok here.  I guess we just have to....keep trying.  It will happen eventually. We’re both in good shape,”  Beverly let out a deep sigh.

“Come here, love.”  A tear fell from Beverly’s face as she sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and Jean-Luc sat up to wrap his arms around her. 

“Not that....not that I wanted the problem to be you, of course I didn’t. But if it _was_ you, I knew how to fix it and what we would need to do to have a baby.  But to find out that it’s just...my own body betraying me...” Beverly sniffed.  “I just want to give you a baby!” 

“Shh, my love.  I told you.  If our only children are Annisyn and Wesley, I will be happy.”

“Promise?”  Jean-Luc brushed Beverly’s hair out of her face and gave her a gentle kiss. “Promise.  Now, how about joining me for a leisurely bath?  Walker and Abigail can look after Wesley this morning.”

###

“So, Wesley, what should we do today?”

“Can we colour?”  Abigail raised her eyebrows. “Well....sure, but don’t you want to work on a Science experiment or work on your robotics project?”

“Uh-huh, but I haven’t been able to colour since I broked my arm.”  Abigail nodded sagely.  “Ah, I see.  Then yes, we can colour today.  How about we go see if my mom wants to give you an art lesson today?”

“With Auntie Sooz?  Auntie Sooz said she would teach me how to paint when my arm was better.” 

“Great!  But if you’re going to paint, we’re going to need something we can get messy....let me go ask your aunt if she has anything you can use.”  Abigail left Wesley eating his breakfast and Marie pointed to a closet in the hallway. “Plenty of old shirts of Robert’s in there.  Just take one.” 

“Thanks, Marie.  I figure Beverly would kill me if Wesley gets paint all over his clothing.”  Marie laughed.  “Well, take whatever you need.  Most of them are too worn or stained for Robert to use.” 

“Tawnte Marie, do you have anything that belonged to Papa?”  Marie shook her head. “No, I’m sorry, Wes.  Only what’s upstairs in your room. Oh, I suppose his things might be in the barn, but I wouldn’t want to go through his boxes without his permission.”  Wesley frowned.  Marie patted his head. “I’m sorry, Wes.  But your Oncle Robert won’t mind you wearing one of his old shirts.” 

“’Kay.”

Wesley was soon outfitted in one of Robert’s old shirts, worn backwards so the deep V was in the back with the sleeves rolled up.  The shirt came down to Wesley’s knees and Abigail had to hide her laughter.

Wesley scowled. “It looks like a dress.”

“Is that a problem?” 

“I dunno.  Can boys wear dresses?” Abigail grinned.  “Of course they can, Wes.  If they want to.”

“Ok.  Can we go paint now?”  Abigail nodded and walked Wesley across the vineyard to the small cottage that used to belong to Jean-Luc’s grandparents.  It had been vacant for many years, but a quick clean up and refurbishment – including the installation of a replicator – and the cottage was suitable for Abigail’s mother and grandmother to live in. 

“Mom?  Wes and I were wondering if you could give him an art lesson today?”  Suzanne pretended to think about it. “Well, I suppose....thank goodness I have a replicator here.  I don’t think Wesley is ready for oil paints.”  Abigail grinned at her mom. “Thanks, Mom.  Do you want me to stay?”

“No, I think Wesley and I can handle things on our own, don’t you Wes?”  Wesley nodded.  “I’ll walk Wesley back over to the house when he gets tired of painting.” 

“Thanks, Mom. You’re the best!”

###

Annisyn was not having a very good day.  Katie wouldn’t settle no matter what she did and Annisyn was truly ready to just give up and hand the baby over to Beverly and Jean-Luc.  She was trying, she really was, but she was beginning to doubt her ability to be a mother.  Marska said she was making good progress, but...how good was good?  Katie was nearly six months old, and Annisyn didn’t feel any more like a mother than she did the day Katie was placed into her arms.

Annisyn jostled the baby again. “Come on, Katie.  Please stop crying. Your nappy is clean, you’ve just been fed, there’s nothing _wrong_!  The room isn’t too hot or too cold....are you sick?  Should I take you to Beverly?”  Annisyn pondered her options.  She really didn’t want to bring Katie up to Beverly as she had been determined to take care of her...but what if she was sick?  Annisyn moved towards the door. It wouldn’t hurt to knock, right?

“Jean-Luc, someone is knocking on the door...I don’t want to move.”

“Me neither.  It’s probably only Walker.  Come in!”  He said the last bit a little louder and was surprised when Annisyn entered their room carrying a screaming baby.  Annisyn blushed when she realised what she had interrpted.   Beverly wasted no time in sliding out of bed and into her dressing gown seamlessly.  She reached out for the baby.  “What’s wrong?”

“I...I don’t know.  She’s crying and she won’t stop.  I fed her and she’s dry.  Is she sick?”  Beverly pressed a hand to Katie’s forehead.  “Hmm. Well, why don’t I scan her with my tricorder just to be on the safe side.  Come and take a seat.”  Beverly deliberately pulled Annisyn towards a chair facing away from the bed so Jean-Lu could get out of bed.  He nodded his thanks to his wife and quickly slipped on a pair of shorts before walking over to them.  He placed a hand on Annisyn’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  “Katie will be fine.”  Annisyn could only nod as tears pooled in her eyes, too.

“Hey, why the tears?”  Annisyn turned her head and rested her face against  Jean-Luc’s bare chest.  “I...I still don’t know what to do with Katie!  She’s almost six months old...shouldn’t I just know by now?” Jean-Luc gently stroked her back and glanced over at Beverly with a shrug. 

“Annisyn...I know it feels like it’s been a long time, but it really hasn’t.  It took me almost until Wesley was a year old before I actually felt comfortable being a parent.” 

“R...really?”  Beverly nodded.  “Ask Jean-Luc . I was such a mess, and then one day it all just....clicked.” 

“And now you’re a great mom.” 

“Thanks, I like to think so.  Now, Katie is fine, just a tiny fever.  I’ve given her a hypospray to bring it down and we’ll keep and eye on her to make sure she doesn’t get sicker.  Make sure you’re giving her some water in addition to formula, alright?  I think it might be time to start to try her on solid food, too.”

“Really?” 

“I think the fever is being caused by another tooth coming in...even if she can’t chew yet, we can give her pureed food.  I’m sure Marie must have a blender.”

“Blender?  Puree?”  Annisyn looked wide eyed at Beverly.  Beverly pursed her lips.  “Let me go get dressed and we’ll see what we can do.  We can start her on something simple, like pureed carrots or sweet potato.  If Marie doesn’t have what we need, we’ll go into the village to pick up some vegetables.”

“Uhm....Ok. So, she can only eat vegetables now?  She can’t have like a steak or something if it’s blended?” 

“Not right away.  We should try her on gentle foods first. Oh, and it’s going to make her poop pretty interesting...make sure you get Wally to change her diaper.  He’ll love it.”  Beverly smirked. 

Jean-Luc reached for Katie and took her from Beverly. “Ah, you always did like asking him to change Wesley’s diaper when you knew it would be particularly ripe.  I suppose I’ll look after this one while you ladies make baby food.”  Jean-Luc cooed at the baby and tickled her gently under the chin. 

“Yeah, like that’s a real hardship for you, Papa.” 

“Shhh, Annisyn, let me pretend to be a stoic captain.”  Both Annisyn and Beverly snorted.  “Annisyn, I’ll meet you in the kitchen in about ten minutes?”  Annisyn nodded and turned and left the room without saying goodbye to Katie and Beverly sighed.

“Jean-Luc, what are we going to do? Annisyn isn’t....I don’t know if she’ll ever be ready to raise Katie on her own.”  Jean-Luc placed Katie down in the middle of the bed and handed her a toy before he pulled Beverly into his arms. “Then we’ll just....have to help her. You don’t mind, do you?”

“No, of course not.  I just worry when we have a baby of our own how that might impact helping Annisyn with Katie along with raising Wesley and our own baby.” 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.  In the meantime, our quarters on the Stargazer have plenty of room for Annisyn and Katie to continue to live with us.”  Beverly nodded and headed to the dresser and pulled out clothing for the two of them. 

“What are you and Katie going to do today if Annisyn and I are busy?”

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll come up with something to do.  It’s a nice day. Maybe I’ll take Wesley and we’ll all go to the river.  It would be ok, right?”  Beverly nodded.

“Just make sure you hold onto Katie if you sit her in the water, and don’t let Wes splash her too much.”  Jean-Luc gave his wife a mock salute before kissing her.  “Yes, dear.”

###

“Honestly, it’s really easy to make baby food. I used to do it for Wesley all the time because I didn’t want him eating replicated food for his first year.” 

“Is replicated food bad?”  Annisyn’s eyes were wide.  “No, not bad necessarily.   It just doesn’t quite contain the same amount of nutrients as if you were eating real food, and I didn’t want to give Wesley a supplement until he was a little older.” 

“Oh. What about adults?”   Beverly grinned. “Why do you think you have an annual physical?  We check and if you need any nutrients, we’d give them to you via a hypospray.  This isn’t really a problem for people who are stationed on planets, but if you’re in deep space like us, you tend to eat more replicated meals than real ones.” 

“That makes sense.  Is that why you didn’t want me to replicate formula for Katie?”  Beverly nodded. “That, and the replicator upstairs is so old and horrible I was worried about what it would give out.  Walker promised to fix it, but I think he forgot.”

“Did I hear my name?”  Walker came into the kitchen and stuck his finger in the pot on the stove and then made a face. “Ugh, what is that?!”

“Purred rhubarb.”

“It’s disgusting. I hope that’s not for dinner.”  Beverly swatted at him. “It’s baby food for Katie.  And _yes_ , you did hear your name. You promised me you would try to fix that replicator upstairs.  It would be good after we leave if Marie had it for emergencies...”

“I’ll go up right away, I’m not busy.  Wes is painting with Suz and Abby.  Where’s Johnny?”

“Upstairs with Katie.”  Walker grinned at Beverly who threw him a stern look. “And that replicator _better_ be fixed. No spending all your time fawning over the baby.”

“Slave driver.”  Walker leaned over and kissed Beverly’s cheek.  “You love it.”

“Yeah, I do. See you, ladies!”  Walker pretended to doff an invisible cap and headed up the stairs.  Beverly rolled her eyes. Marie laughed.  “Beverly, how _did_ you manage with Jean-Luc, Walker, and Jack on your own?”

“I treated them like I treat Wesley.”

“Like children?”

“Exactly.”

###

“Hey Johnny, Bev wanted me to see if I can fix the replicator up here. She said even if we’re leaving soon, Marie might appreciate it.”  Jean-Luc nodded at his friend. “Yes. Robert still won’t agree to a replicator in the kitchen, but I think it would be good to have one available.”  Walker nodded.

“Hey, Johnny?”

“Yes?”

“How well do you know Louis?”  Jean-Luc looked at his friend quizzically. “Well, I’ve known him since I was five.  I suppose before I met you at the academy, he was my best friend.  Why do you ask?”  Walker rubbed the back of his neck. “He...ah...he’s getting pretty close with our Suz, don’t you think?”

Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. “ _Our_ Suz?”

“You know what I mean.  I mean, she is our friend...and I guess my future mother-in-law,”  Walker held out his hand as he saw the grin that spread across Jean-Luc’s face. “Eventually! Sheesh!” 

“Sorry.  Is Abigail worried about her mother being involved with Louis?”

“A little. She just doesn’t want her mother to get hurt....neither do I.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “I think we can trust Louis not to hurt her.”  Jean-Luc cocked his head as he heard Katie stir.  “Damn, Johnny. You heard that?  You’re really a good parent.  You’ll have to give me advice when Abby and I have kids.”

“Of course.  Right, I’m going to leave you with the replicator.  I thought I would take Wes and Katie down to the river so Wes can have a splash.  You and Abigail are more than welcome to join us.”

“Thanks. Might see you there.”

###

Wesley was still splashing in the water and Katie was napping in the shade when Beverly caught up to her family.  She collapsed on the blanket and leaned against Jean-Luc.  Her hair was frizzy from the heat of the stove, and she had a few orange splatters on her shirt.  He kissed her temple. “Good afternoon?”

“Mm.  I think we made enough food for Katie for the next few months.  I forgot how much you can make from just a few carrots and potatoes.”  Jean-Luc pulled her close.  “We can take what’s left back to the ship for her.  And maybe we’ll need it....”  he wiggled his eyebrows at her.  “Maybe.  But you know, we’re going to have to do a lot of practicing....”  She straddled his legs and leaned down to kiss him deeply. 

“Guys, not in front of the children.  Jeez.  Get a room!”  Walker flopped down on the blanket next to Beverly and Jean-Luc.  Beverly rolled her eyes.  “Fine.  You look after Wesley and Katie. We’ll be in our room.”  Beverly stood up and held out her hand to Jean-Luc.  She called over to Wesley. “Wes, Uncle Wally is going to watch you for a bit, ok?”

“Ok Mommy!”  Walker groaned.  “But...you’re leaving me with a baby?  I don’t know...what if she cries?  What if her diaper needs to be changed? What if...”

“Diaper bag is on the other side of the tree.  Have fun, Wally!” Beverly waved her fingers at Walker before dragging Jean-Luc back towards the house. 

“Have I mentioned how much I love your evil streak?”  Jean-Luc paused to pull Beverly against him, where she could feel his arousal.  He kissed her and she tugged him deeper into the copse of trees. She pushed him against the trunk of a tree and pulled her shirt off, flinging it to one side along with her bra.  She reached for his shirt and as she was about to lift it, he caught her hands.  “You want to make love here?  Now?”

“I can’t wait any longer. I need you.”  She tugged his shirt off and he groaned when she kissed him again.  “Oh, Beverly.....”  They traded positions and Beverly wiggled out of her trousers and knickers before pushing his down to his knees.  She hooked a leg around Jean-Luc’s waist and helped him find his way into her.  “Harder!”  Jean-Luc grinned and increased the pressure.  He ducked his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth and he gently sucked before biting down hard.  Beverly threw her head back and moaned. Jean-Luc had one hand on Beverly’s bottom and the other hand he managed to fit between them to find her swollen nub.  “Oh God, Yes!” 

Jean-Luc came with a grunt and on weakened knees he lowered them to the ground.  Beverly laughed and kissed him.  “Well, that was a first.” 

“Indeed.  What brought that on?” 

“You looked sexy. Sorry.  I’ll try to control myself next time...” Jean-Luc kissed her. “No. Don’t.”  Beverly grinned.  “Did you see where my knickers went?”  He shook his head. “Nope.  But you don’t need them.”

“I was going to use them to clean up.” 

“There’s a bend in the river, just over there.  Wes and Walker won’t be able to see us.  We could....”

“Skinny dip?  Have you ever?”

“Not since I was a boy.  I think all French kids strip off their clothing in the hot weather to swim.”  Beverly laughed. “Don’t tell Wesley. He’ll never wear his trunks again.” 

###

Bodies sunkissed, Beverly and Jean-Luc  made their way back to the house.  Wesley was sitting at the table eating his dinner with Marie.  Beverly nodded to her sister-in-law. “Thanks, Marie.  I appreciate you feeding Wes his dinner.”

“Not to worry, Beverly.  I told Wes it was dinner time, then bath time and bedtime.  I’ll take care of him tonight.  You and Jean-Luc just enjoy your evening.”  Beverly exchanged a look with Jean-Luc. “Well, if you’re sure...”

“Absolutely.”  Beverly leaned over and pressed a kiss to Wesley’s forehead. “Be good for Tante Marie. We’ll check on you when we get back.” 

“Back? Where are we going?”  

“You’re taking me out to dinner.” 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, we've come to the end of this installment. Thanks for sticking around for the ride!

A tired Jean-Luc, Beverly, and Wesley walked up the path to the house after their short holiday in the Caribbean.  “Uncle Wally!”  Wesley hurled himself at Walker and Walker was forced to try to catch the growing boy. 

“Oof. Wesley, you’re getting too big to fling yourself at me.”

“Sorry, Uncle Wally.”  Walker ruffled his hair.  “That’s alright.  How was the trip?”

Wesley’s eyes lit up. “It was awesome!!  I had a cool pair of goggles with a straw to breathe with and Papa took me into the ocean and I got to swim with the fishies!”  Walker laughed.  “Why did you laugh? Mommy and Papa laughed when I said it and so did the concerge at the hotel.”

“Concierge, Wes.”

“But why is it funny?”  Walker exchanged a glance with Jean-Luc, who nodded. “Well, Wes...if someone swims with the fish, it usually means they’re dead....that someone bad killed them.”

“Oh.  So then what did I do?”

“It’s called snorkling, Wes.” 

“But why do they say swimming with the fish?”  Walker frowned. “I don’t know, Wes.  Johnny?”

“Wes, when you’re a bit older, I’ll let you read some of my noir detective novels...you’ll understand why then.” Jean-Luc turned back to Walker. “Well, Number One, any news?”

“Yes, actually.  Ship’s nearly ready.  You and I are to report in four days, then the rest of the crew will receive their orders to arrive over the week after.” 

“Good.  Do we have many crew changes to deal with?”  Walker shrugged. “I have it all on a PADD.” 

“After dinner, then.” 

###

Beverly looked around her and Jean-Luc’s room. “Four days? We should have gone on holiday earlier.  How did we accumulate so much stuff in so few months?”  Jean-Luc shrugged. “We pulled stuff out of storage, we shopped in Paris a few times, Wesley had a birthday...it adds up.”    Beverly frowned. “I suppose some of this can go back into the barn.  We never did sort through all of that stuff...or actually buy a house.  Oh well, next time.” 

“Robert doesn’t seem to want me to buy a house.  He wants us to stay here.”

“Here?  I mean...I appreciate the offer, but what about when he and Marie start having children of their own?  Or if we have more children?” 

“Beverly...have you seen the size of this house?  Our room up here doesn’t even run the full length of the attic, there’s storage space in the other side.  That can be converted to another mini apartment or bedrooms.”

“Hmm. I’ll think about it.  But I don’t want to be a burden on Marie.  Let me talk to her first? She might not want us all here again!”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “If I know Marie, she’ll want us all here, no matter how many children we all have.” 

“You’re probably right.  Anyway, go have your meeting with your First Officer.  I’ll start sorting our things. Anything you absolutely need to take back?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “Nothing springs to mind.  A case of wine, probably.”  Beverly smacked his arm. “You know what I mean.”

“I have you, I have Wes.  I have Annisyn and Katie.  I don’t need anything else.”  Beverly rolled her eyes at her husband. “Fine. I’ll start in Wesley’s room.” 

“You can probably empty out the toy chest at the foot of the bed. It has a bunch of my old school papers  but I don’t think I need those anymore...not at my age, do you?” 

“Probably not.  But I don’t think Wes would let me get rid of them. I’ll put them in a box in the barn, and then use the chest for his toys....I think I’m going to tell him he can only take a few toys this time.  Our quarters won’t be _that_ big.”  Jean-Luc nodded and gave her a quick kiss. “I’m late.”

“You’re the Captain. You’re not late, everyone else is early.”

“Hmm, I like the way your mind works.”

###

Jean-Luc and Walker worked well into the night going over the crew roster and pushing through transfers.  They were losing about a dozen crewmen due to requests to be transferred off, and six more were rotating off.   Then, they had to go through all the applications of the people requesting to serve on the _Stargazer_.  If they didn’t fill all of the open positions, Starfleet would start assigning them randomly, and Jean-Luc was determined to fill all the posts. 

He still needed a second officer.  Wu was alright, but she wasn’t as good as Jack had been.  Jean-Luc would have loved to have offered the position to his wife, but he decided it probably looked bad enough that his best friend was his first officer.  He sighed in frustration.  “Bring up the files for the rest of the senior staff again, Wal.  We _need_ to pick a second officer.” 

“What’s wrong with Wu?”

“There’s nothing wrong with her...she’s just....”

“...not Jack?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “The Captain, First Offier, and Second Officer have to gel.  It was easy with Gilaad and you, and later with Gilaad and Jack.  But Lizzie?”

“She does get on well with the rest of the crew and bridge staff.”

“True.”

“Wish you could give the job to Bev, don’t you?” 

“Of course I do, but I’m not sure Starfleet would let me get away with it. Do you know the lecture I got from Admiral Quinn when I told him I was making Beverly second in command of Sickbay?”  Walker grinned. “I can only imagine.  He’s going to throw a fit once Beverly takes her Command exam and you make her your CMO.” 

“Bev wouldn’t let me promote her.  She said she wants to take the exam in a few years...by then maybe Greyhorse will be ready to retire.”

“Maybe.  So....Wu?”  Jean-Luc sighed. “Yeah. Make Wu the permanent Second Officer.”

###

Abigail eyed her mother across the dinner table. “So will you go home now that I’m leaving?”  Suzanne shook her head and a slight blush crept up her cheeks. “No. Ah...Marie and Robert said Mom and I could stay here as long as we wanted and....”

“Its Louis, isn’t it?”  Suzanne slowly nodded.  Abigal sighed. “Well, I guess I can’t really say much, can I? It’s not like you were involved with anyone after Jack left and you were raising me.  It’s time for you to have your own life.  Only...be careful, Mom.  And, ah, one baby sister is enough, alright?” 

Suzanne laughed.  “Noted. So you’re okay with this?”

“Of course, Mom. Like I said, I can’t really say much. You raised me on your own and I never saw you dating after....” a blush crept up Suzanne’s face. “Mom?”

“I, ah....well, let’s just say there are things I’d rather leave unsaid, alright?”  Suzanne did not want to tell her daughter that for the first five years after Jack divorced her, she had hoped Walker would return home and they could be together.  It wasn’t worth making her daughter upset.  Besides, that had been twenty years ago.  Abigail nodded. 

“I’ll try to visit whenever we can take shore leave.  I suppose it might be hard for both the Captain and First Officer to take leave together...probably why Jean-Luc didn’t make Beverly Second Officer.” Suzanne raised her eyebrows. “I didn’t know Beverly was in command, too.”

“Oh, yes.  She studied both command and pre-med at the Academy.  Wally said she made a fine officer.  She’s passed the bridge exam for her pips and everthing.” 

“Will you...?” Abigail shrugged. “I don’t know, Mom.  It’s a lot of responsibility.  I like teaching the kids. I don’t need to be a Commander or hold bridge status to do that.” 

“No, but it might be helpful.  Think about it.  If Walker gets his own ship in a few years, I daresay you’ll follow him even if you aren’t married by then...” It was Abigail’s turn to blush.  “You aren’t....are you?”

“No, Mom. But we talk about it.  I still don’t feel ready....and Walker said he understood.”  Suzanne beamed. “He’s a good man, Abigail.  A _very_ good man.” 

“Thanks Mom.”

###

“But Mommy, I need that!”  Wesley was passionately arguing with Beverly over packing yet another plush toy. 

“Why, Wes?  You already have three.”  Wesley frowned.

“But...he’s my favourite.”

“Well, then trade him for one of the others.  But you may only take three.  The rest of your plushies will wait for you  here, in your bedroom.”  Wesley pouted. “But Mommy....”

“No buts, mister.  Or you won’t have any of them.” 

“Fiiiiiiiiine.”  Wesley crossed his arms and glared.  Beverly couldn’t help but hide her smile behind her hands.  Six going on sixteen. 

“Which ships do you want?” 

“All of them?” Wesley thought he would try.  Beverly levelled a look at her son. “ _Wesley....._ ”  Wesley dramatically sighed and picked four. “Can I take my spacemen figures to go in the ships?”  Beverly nodded. 

“And the bricks?”  Beverly sighed. “If we take the big box of bricks, that’s it for toys.” 

“My books?” 

“We’ll take them all. Don’t worry.  And Abigail is packing up your robotics project so you can finish it on the ship.” 

“Ok. Mommy, where are we going?” 

“I don’t know yet, Wes.  It’s going to depend on where Starfleet wants to send us. Where they need Papa the most.” 

“Oh. Will there be a swimming pool?” 

“There’s a small one in the ship’s gym.  You were on the ship before, you remember.” 

“Yeah, but Papa said they were making mod....mod....modcations?” Beverly grinned. “Modifications. And yes, they did.  But they did not add a bigger pool.” 

“Oh.  But I can still go swimming?”  Beverly nodded.  “And maybe you can help teach Katie how to swim, would you like that?” 

“But Katie is a baaaaaaaby.”  Beverly grinned. “You used to be a baby, too.  And Papa started teaching you how to swim when you were around her age.”  Wesley’s eyes went wide. “He did?  I don’t remember.” 

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t.  Why don’t I go see if I have any holovids?  Can you finish packing this suitcase with your clothing for me?”  Wesley nodded. “Remember to fold everything neatly.” 

Beverly left her son with his clothing, fully aware that she would need to repack his suitcase and headed back up to her bedroom.  She remembered the day Jean-Luc had decided Wesley needed to learn how to swim. Jean-Luc had taken him swimming naked when they went away on shore leave together and had just lifted Wesley out of the water when he was showered in the chest.  Beverly smiled to herself.  Toilet humour was sure to make Wesley laugh.

###

Annisyn carried Katie downstairs and sat her in her highchair before grabbing a jar of carrots from the wooden crate Marie had given her for transporting all the newly made jars.  She had enjoyed learning how to make the  baby food and spending time with Beverly and Marie, but she still had her doubts about motherhood.  Some days, she loved it, absolutely loved being a mom and Katie...but other days...the more frequent other days...she didn’t want to get out of bed to change Katie’s diaper or feed her.  She found bathing her daughter a chore and was always grateful when there was another set of hands taking the baby from her and offering to do things.  Usually it was Beverly, Marie, or Jean-Luc who would offer. 

But this was her life now....at least until Katie was old enough to do things for herself, but Annisyn supposed she would have to toilet train her and teach her how to bathe herself...and she noticed that someone always supervised Wesley in the bath even though he could bathe himself.  She thought about Suzanne, and how she hadn’t started dating anyone until recently, and Abigail was in her twenties.  Annisyn sighed. She didn’t want to wait twenty years before dating again.  She needed...well,  hugs were nice from Jean-Luc, but he was her adoptive father, not her lover.  She yearned for the embrace of a lover.  She eyed Katie again.  Would anyone want to be with her when she had another man’s child?

Annisyn sighed and opened the jar, scooping some of the bright orange goo with a small plastic spoon. “Open wide, Katie...here comes carrots.  Yum yum!”

###

“Johnny, we’re running out of room in the shuttle.  Five adults, one kid, one baby, and all our belongings make for a very cramped space.”  Jean-Luc frowned at his first officer. When he had the shuttle brought to him, he assumed there would be plenty of space.  “What do you suggest?”

“Well, the shuttle has a transporter pad and we know the ship is docked at McKinley.  Why don’t we beam some of our belongings onto the transporter pad on the ship for now?  We can pick them up or beam them to our quarters later.”

“Good thinking, Number One. Make it so.”  Walker grinned at his best friend. “Aye aye, sir.”  Jean-Luc shoved him. 

Wesley was clinging to his aunt Marie tightly.  “I don’t wanna leave you Tawnte Marie!  I love you.”  Marie kissed the top of Wesley’s head. “I love you too, Wes.  But I promise, we’ll see each other soon, and you can call us anytime.”  Wesley frowned.  “Can’t you and Oncle Robert come too?” Marie shook her head and smiled. “No, my boy. Besides, who would make the wine if we weren’t here?” 

“Oh.  I’ll miss you!”

“I’ll miss you too. Now get on the shuttle and let your Papa strap you in.”  Marie ruffled Wesley’s hair one more time.  It had been good having the young boy around and she would definitely miss having him around the house. 

Marie turned to embrace Beverly. “Thank you for.....well...you know.”  Beverly smiled.  “Contact me if you need anything. Remember, it could take a year or two before you get pregnant.”  Marie nodded at her new sister.  “I understand. We’ll see you soon.” 

Marie watched on as Beverly boarded the shuttle and the door shut.  She backed away slightly towards Robert and he draped an arm around her waist as he watched the shuttle take off.  He brushed a tear off of Marie’s cheek.  “Don’t cry, _mon Cherie_.  It won’t be long before we see them again.” 

###FIN###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep checking for the next installment - DESTRUCTION coming soon!!


End file.
